Suishou Neo Johto
by RoseMasterD87
Summary: A young girl and her first pokemon journey through Johto. Who does she encounter along the way? Does she have what it takes to compete in the Silver League Conference? Based on the Crystal Game. BEING REVAMPED!
1. Prologue

Hello, did I catch your attention? I'm RoseMasterD87, here's a story that I hope you'll like. I don't own Pokemon except for my own characters that you may not be familiar with. Just so you know, Neo is the second set of Pokemon and "Suishou" means crystal, which you can take a guess that this story is similarly based on the Crystal/Gold/Silver Games, HeartGold and SoulSilver games as well.

Summary: Based from the Crystal Game. A young girl moves to Pallet Town from the Orange Islands and travels the Johto Region two years later for her first Pokemon journey. What adventures does she encounter? R&R, and be gentle please!

Suishou Neo Johto

Chapter 1: Prologue

The sun shown down brightly on the beautiful planet, allowing its inhabitants the warmth of a new day. The vast, salty ocean reflected the rich blue image of the cloudless sky. A gentle breeze blew across the lush blades of green and yellow grass and stopped occasionally by the purple snow-capped mountains. The planet harbored many strange things, but none so strange as the Pokemon.

For centuries, humans and Pokemon have lived together, benefiting from each other through the work of the past. Some use Pokemon in sport-like fights, some study and observe them as a profession, and some dedicate their lives to breeding them. Humans may never know all the answers, but it's interesting to know that there's always something else out there to find!

On a long suspension, a black moving truck with a white circle on the side zoomed down the road at a bumpy pace. Inside the passenger's side sat a beautiful young woman wearing a yellow kimono with orange flowers. She had dark purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon and shimmering blue eyes that stood out on her smooth peach skin. She looked barely older than twenty-seven, and when she smiled, she looked even younger.

"So, Mrs. Murakami, what made you decide to move out here?" The man driving the truck asked the woman.

"It was my husband. He owns a Pokemon gym and a business firm in Viridian City, so my daughter and I moved to be closer to him." the woman replied hesitantly.

"Your husband's a gym leader? It's nice to see that kids haven't fully taken over the Pokemon World." the driver chuckled.

"Pokemon are such strange creatures, but that's all my daughter likes to talk about." the woman said.

"Your daughter is a Pokemon trainer?"

"Oh-no, she's only eight years old. She's been going to Suishou Tech School and learning all she can to be the best trainer." There was a sudden bump from the back. The woman gave a sort of worried look and glanced back. "I hope she's alright back there."

"Don't worry. My Machoke won't let anything happen to your daughter as long as he's back there with her." the driver assured her.

Soon, the truck started passing a large cluster of trees, revealing colorful butterfly-like Pokemon fluttering in the wind. "The Butterfree certainly are plentiful this morning." the driver glanced out the window.

"They look pretty; I wouldn't mind owning a Pokemon like that." Mrs. Murakami smiled.

The truck arrived at the gates of a huge mansion where the guard watched cars enter and leave. He recognized the driver and let them inside as the moving truck rolled up the circular driveway and slowed to a hault at the front entrance. It was slightly north of Viridian City and situated at the edge of Kanto, bordering Johto, with Victory Road not too far away.

"This is the house, isn't it?" The driver asked.

Mrs. Murakami nodded and jumped out of the truck to look at her new house. It was a great, sprawling estate. But it was private, with trees and fences everywhere, covering pieces of it up. She thought she spotted a tennis court, but she couldn't be sure: it vanished as soon as it had appeared. "It's beautiful; my husband did great in picking this house." She walked around the back with the driver and knocked on the side. "Okay Angelina, we're here."

The driver opened the large door to reveal a large, bluish-purple Pokemon with massive muscles and a golden P-One belt around its black wrestling bottoms. On its shoulders was a small little girl. She was about eight years in age with hazel eyes, and long, strawberry-blonde hair that was up in pigtails. She was wearing a green short-sleeved dress and brown sandals.

"Angelina, what are you doing up there?" Mrs. Murakami folded her arms.

"Just hanging around," Angelina smiled. "This Machoke here is really strong."

"Well get down before you break your neck." Mrs. Murakami scolded.

"Machoke," Machoke gave a disappointed look as it set the girl down.

The door of the house opened and a man stepped out onto the porch. He was at least 6 ft tall, had dark brown hair slicked back with gel, and dark colored eyes. He wore a black business suit with a red "R" on the left side of his suit and shiny black dress shoes. The Pokemon at his side was a Persian. His name is Giovanni; Angelina's father, who is specialized in Ground-type Pokemon and the gym leader of Viridian City. He also owned an organization that keeps him distanced from the family for large periods of time, but also made them rich and sucessful.

"I see you made it here okay." Giovanni smiled. He walked over to Angelina and knelt down to her level so she could hug him. "So, how's my darling angel?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Daddy. I had the best ride ever with the Machoke!"

"Listen, Angelina, your father and I have to help move the rest of our belongings into the house before we go visit our relatives." Mrs. Murakami said. "You should go sort out everything in your room until I get done."

Angelina nodded and jumped down, then walked inside the mansion and was amazed at all the different things she saw. Priceless pieces of art, hanging glass chandeliers, marble floors and vaulted ceilings. She discovered her room on the third floor and had its own _tower_, with window seats and windows that looked out at the estate and at a distant Mt. Moon, with Cerulean past it. She had her own chandelier, and a canopy, king-sized bed. The room was spacious, with a fluffy white carpet, and her own 'office' area, with her own PC. And her closet was more run-a-marathon-in closet than a walk-in. She was quite happy that her father knew how to decorate the room in spring colors; the walls were light purple, the bedspread was purple with pink and blue flowers, and the pillows and canopy were green and yellow. Everything else such as the wooden dressers, clothes, toys, and other personables had yet to be brought upstairs.

Angelina thought the mansion was huge, compared to her grandparents' house back on Crystal Island. She was bound to get lost, but she eventually found her way back to the front door and greeted her mother.

"I was just about to go look for you," Mrs. Murakami said. "Let's hurry along, your Aunt Vicky and everyone are waiting for us."

The trip took no more than half an hour; arriving at a two-story white house tucked away in the hills just along the outskirts of the Pallet Town. Mrs. Murakami knocked on the front door. Angelina could hear voices from inside, but they waited as the door finally opened.

"Clarissa, so good to see you!" a slim-built woman embraced Mrs. Murakami into a big hug. She was Clarissa's sister-in-law, and in her mid-thirties with blackish-brown hair and blue-green eyes. She wore a purple short-sleeved dress with an apron over top and purple casual shoes. "Hello Angelina, are you behaving?" she knelt down and hugged the girl.

"Yes, Aunt Vicky!" Angelina said.

Victoria closed the door as they walked inside. "Why don't you go upstairs where all the other kids are playing? They're in Amber's room, third on the right."

Angelina was amazed by the inside of the house as the walls were painted gold and the floor was made out of white marble. Above her was a huge chandelier made out of crystal glass in gold and silver. She walked down the hallway and entered the third room on the right. The room had walls with Butterfrees' decorated on a white border, purple curtains, a small bed with a multi-colored comforter and purple pillow, a wooden dresser, and a wooden chest that was opened and filled with toys.

There were five young children in the room; four of them under the age of five and the other one Angelina noticed was around her age. It was girl with long black hair wearing a red headband, brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a short-sleeved dark blue dress and red sandals.

"Hello there, you must be the new girl that just moved here." the ravenette got to her feet and held out her hand. "My name is Misaki Oak. What is yours?"

Angelina was taken quite aback by the girl's straight-forward personality. "My name? It's Angelina Murakami, but call me Angel." she smiled back. "I just moved here from Crystal Island—that's in the Orange Islands—so my mother and I could be closer to my dad— he works in Viridian City."

"Wow, you came really far. Go on; tell me about your personality." Misaki gave her an interested look.

"My hobbies involve studying Pokemon and watching theatrical movies. My mother owns a shop where she teaches girls to dance and sing." Angelina continued.

"You're a dancer and singer, too? You get more interesting by the second."

Two boys rushed over to Angelina and Misaki. One had spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes, the other had messy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Misaki!" the brown-haired boy hugged the girl, pouting. "When can we go home?"

Misaki sighed as she turned to her new friend. "That's my little brother, he gets really agitated if he's not around my parents."

"I see," Angelina nodded, until she looked down at the messy black-haired boy staring up at her. "Hi, what's your name?"

"Ash Ketchum, you're pretty." the boy smiled goofily. "Is your name pretty, too?"

"Um, I think so," Angelina raised her eyebrow. She noticed the boy had small zigzag marks under his eyes. "It's Angelina."

"Wow," Ash awed, and took Angelina's hand. "Come play Pokemon with me."

"Okay," Angelina said as she was dragged farther into the room. Misaki giggled as she followed behind them.

"I wanna go home!" Gary whined.

"Not until Grandpa gets here," Misaki told him, sitting on the floor beside Angelina.

"So what's the game again?" Angelina asked, confused as she was handed an empty Pokeball.

"Pokemon!" Ash smiled excitedly. "We pretend we're Pokemon Masters and train very strong Pokemon!"

"Sounds like fun," Angelina laughed, yet she was quite interested in the red-and-white device.

"Yeah, it is," said a small voice to Angelina's right. It belonged to her cousin Amber; a little girl with long brown-blonde hair in a pony-tail and brown eyes. She wore a purple short sleeved dress, adorning her feet were white socks and black dress shoes, and she held a rhinestoned Pokeball. "This Pokeball is better than Ash's stupid one."

"Mine's not stupid!" Ash yelled, his brown eyes narrowed. "It's normal and holds very powerful Pokemon! I'm gonna be a great Pokemon Master when I grow up!"

"Nu uh, I am!" Amber said.

"No, me!" Ash got right in her face.

"Me!" Amber spits back.

"Um, kids?" Angelina watched the two still yelling "ME!", even Gary couldn't help but stop his bickering and look on in amusement.

"I am, and you won't win!" Amber grinned.

"Yes I will!" Ash pushed her.

Amber growled and pushed the boy back, that was when they both grabbed hold of each other and about to strangle their necks.

"Whoa, stop it!" Misaki pulled Amber away as Angelina did the same for Ash. "Maybe you'll both be Pokemon Masters!"

"Nu uh, she/he won't! I will!" Ash and Amber pointed and glared at each other. Angelina just sighed.

"Look, you'll both be great Pokemon trainers and maybe you'll battle to decide which is better. Until then, don't fight and play like good kids!"

"Okay," Ash said, smiling. "I'll do it for you, Angel."

Angelina rolled her eyes and Misaki giggled, "Someone likes you."

"I know." Angelina said. "And I haven't even been here for more than a day."

"Pway with me!" a little girl toddled over and held out a stuffed Pikachu Doll. Angelina smiled, knowing this had to be her youngest cousin Marina. She had light blue hair in pig-tails and light blue eyes. She wore a long sleeved pink dress and wasn't even out of diapers yet.

"Oh, how cute!" Misaki cooed. "Come here, Marina!"

"Pway, pway!" laughed the little girl, clapping her hands after she set the doll in Misaki's lap.

"So how long are we in here?" Angelina asked, looking up at the Clefairy clock on the wall.

"Maybe until the party downstairs is over." Misaki replied, watching her little brother play quietly with Ash and Amber.

"Ya know, I've made more friends here today than back at Crystal Island." Angelina smiled.

"Don't you have any friends at your old home?" Misaki asked.

"Well there's two of them," Angelina said. "A boy and a girl; they have goals similar to mine. I promised I'd return to Crystal Island to visit them when I become a Pokemon Trainer."

"Then I hope you'll get to see them again soon," Misaki said, smiling in assurance. "I don't think I want to become a Pokemon trainer. I'd rather study them, but I might go with you!"

"Great, we'll be the best of friends ever!" Angelina exclaimed happily.

To Be Continued

*Angelina and her mother Clarissa move to Viridian City from Crystal Island in the Orange Archipelago.  
*Murakami means "upper village" in Japanese  
*Misaki is a Japanese name meaning "beauty bloom"; she is based off of Professor Oak's grand-daughter from the Manga and games, but I chose that name so its different and original.  
*Victoria is Angelina's aunt and Clarissa's sister-in-law.  
*Angelina's best friends will appear in later stories.  
*Angelina meets Misaki, Ash, and Gary.  
*Angelina's cousins are Amber and Marina.

Okay, I was up until midnight last night writing this and I don't want this story assumed to be a Mary Sue. Be honest in your reviews, I will take criticisms and suggestions to make this story better. Thanks, chapter 2 is on the way!


	2. Angel's First Pokemon

Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Pokemon except for my own characters, but here's chapter 2 anyway!

Chapter 2: Angel's First Pokemon

"Ha! There's no way out of this one, Miss Angel!"

The light of the sun shone through the tops of the trees and Pidgey's were flying as young children laughed from the playground that was on the far end of Pallet Town park. Sitting in the sprawling grass was Angelina, surrounded by some neighborhood children. Two years had gone by as Angelina had grown into a pretty ten-year old child. She wore a black pleited skirt, a gray tank top, black sandals, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

A little boy with sand-colored hair faced Angelina; on the grass were arranged trading cards with pictures of different Pokemon on them. Angelina's card looked like a puppy with flaming red fur and tiger stripes tagging its back and a bushy tan tail. The top of the card read "Blaine's Growlithe" right beside "HP 50". The sandy-haired boy's card was a sea blue turtle with a curly tail. On the top read "Squirtle" and "HP 50".

"This is the end for you, Miss Angel," the boy said. "Next turn, my Squirtle is gonna' take you out!"

Angelina, however, sat with her eyes closed and her arms folded calmly. "Maybe…. or I might have a trick up my sleeve." she held up her right hand, which revealed five of the cards, and drew from the deck near her with the other. "I'm sorry, but this game is over." She placed down a card that looked almost like the one she had in front of her. This one, however, was larger with many more stripes on its red and tan fur, with an even bushier tail if it were possible. "I play Blaine's Arcanine. And since I had already powered it up, I'm free to wipe you out."

"Noooo!" the boy scratched his head feverishly.

The other children clapped and cheered and Angelina blushed.

"That was a good match, Leroy." Angelina held out her hand to her opponent.

"Huh?" The little boy looked up at her with a surprised look. "…gee, thanks, Miss Angel!" He shook the girl's hand.

The town square's clock tolled for noon and all of the kids of Pallet Town left the park to eat lunch. Angelina walked through the park all alone but really didn't mind it; usually she would later be joined my Misaki Oak.

"Good bye, Miss Angel!" a group of younger kids waved to her. "See ya' later!"

"See you tomorrow," Angelina waved.

"Angelina!"

"Huh?" Angelina blinked and turned around.

Leroy, the sand-haired kid from earlier, came running up to her; both his hands clasped around his deck of Pokemon cards. He slid to a halt in front of the girl and stopped to catch his breath.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna get stronger and become a better challenge to you." Leroy told her.

"Let me help you." Angelina reached into her back-pack and pulled out her own respective deck of Pokemon cards. With a bit of search shuffling, she withdrew two cards and handed them to Leroy.

"….Ah! But Angelina, these are the strongest cards in your deck."

"Remember, this game isn't just about trying to beat your opponent, but also learning about Pokemon and how to use them effectively in different situations. Just don't get a big head, okay?" Angelina smiled.

Leroy took up the cards slowly and smiled back. "Thanks, cool! Well, bye!" he waved and walked away.

Angelina was now walking down the dirt roads of Pallet Town. The early afternoon sun dyed the sky in a mixture of purple, blue, and yellow. A light breeze blew against the tree tops and caused the leaves to sway for a wild second.

"Hey, Angel!" a feminine voice from behind Angelina called out. She turned around and smiled at Misaki; not much has changed within the two years except they got a little taller.

"What happen to you back there?" Misaki asked with a smile. "Thought you were supposed to wait for me in the park."

"Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"Again? What is up with Leroy, anyway?"

Angelina shrugged her shoulders and started to walk on with her friend following.

"By the way, Angel, we aren't going to your house today." Misaki said with a grin. Angelina glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Grandpa will explain it to you at his lab. So let's get going right now."

It was Misaki's turn to take the lead and she detoured from the main road to the side road, which lead to Professor Oak's laboratory. Angelina had a questioned expression and shrugged her shoulders. All she could do was sit back and follow Misaki.

Misaki and Angelina walked across a small bridge and climbed the stone steps, they came to a stop in front of the doors a large and oddly shaped building. The colors from the sky gave the building a nice multi-colored shade.

Angelina stood patiently as Misaki took out a key and unlocked the door, peeking inside.

"We're here Grandpa! Where are you?" Misaki called.

"Misaki—" The muffled voice from inside the laboratory followed by a rapid tumbling sound.

"Grandpa!" Misaki suddenly burst into through the doors in a mad hurry and ran down the hall.

Angelina blinked and followed. "Misaki, wait up!"

Light from the afternoon sun flowed into the open windows of the laboratory. There was a rather old-looking man in his early 50s with short brownish-gray hair sprawled out at the foot of the stairs to the upper level along with an avalanche of books. He wore a white lab coat over his red-collared shirt and orange pants, finished with dark brown shoes. His eyes swirled wildly from his dizziness.

"…Professor Oak?" Angelina blinked.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" Misaki went to help Professor Oak to his feet.

"I'm just fine. A bunch of books aren't gonna hurt this old man."

"What were you doing, Professor?" Angelina asked, folding her arms. "Ya' know if you're not careful, you'll fall down and break your back."

"I was trying to haul all of those books upstairs to the library."

"Oh, great," Misaki sweated anime style, "Grandpa, how many times do I have to tell you that you're no superman—you just can't haul all those books up the steps at once!"

Professor Oak dusted his lab coat off, "I'm glad you two are here. I have gifts for you." He started away from the mess and walked down the hall.

"But Grandpa…."

"I'll clean it up later, Misaki." the professor replied to his granddaughter.

Angelina and Misaki followed with one of them sporting a questioned expression.

Professor Oak led the girls into a large room with tranquil, yet amazing whirl of flashing lights of machines and equipment. The sunlight poured through the windows onto the high-polished floor. Angelina glanced around the lab; there were many books crammed into the shelves. Papers and magnifying glasses were spread all over in an awful mess. Some shelves had red and white-colored balls instead of books. She was even awed upon looking out the window at the sight of thousands of Pokemon in the field surrounding the house.

"The Pokemon you see out there belong to Pokemon trainers who get their Pokemon here." the Professor informed Angelina.

"Wow," Angelina turned around. "I definitely want to be a Pokemon trainer when I grow up!"

The professor chuckled, then stood in front of some sort of tall cylindrical glass container filled with white smoke.

"What's up with that?" Angelina said, pointing to it.

"This is the surprise I was saving for you. I'm sure you know that each new trainer receives a starting Pokemon from their local professor. Well, recently, I've captured three Pokemon and I need a trio of trustworthy trainers who can help these Pokemon discover their true potential."

"CLACK!"

Angelina and Misaki let their book-cases drop to the ground with a clatter. True, Angelina had often fantasized of being a Pokemon trainer and even joked about it. But she never knew that a surprise like this would ever befall her on such a normal day of school.

"You mean—"

"That's right; how would you two like to help these miss-fit Pokemon find some good partners?"

"You know I would!" Angelina and Misaki jumped up a little too quickly and blushed.

Professor Oak chucked, probably reminiscing about when he received his first Pokemon. "I knew you'd say something like that." He walked up to the container and pressed a red button on the side. The glass doors pushed away from each other, allowing the smoke to go billowing out into the room. On the inside was a pillow with a triad of two red-and-white pokeballs resting atop it lifelessly.

"Um…. Professor?" Angelina stared on in confusion. "You said there were three Pokemon, where's the third?"

"A young boy came by earlier and picked it up," Professor Oak replied. "Now he's off on his journey with a Squirtle."

"Oh wow!" Angelina awed. "Squirtles are popular in the Orange Archipelago, next to Blastoise of course!"

"All right, I have chosen the Pokemon that best fits your personalities." Professor Oak picked up a red-and-white ball marked with a flame insignia on it. "Charmander represents your spirit, Angelina; its flames burn as bright and intense as your determination to win." He gave Angelina the pokeball and it burst open in a flash of light.

The Pokemon, resembling a lizard, was a orange as fire with a yellow belly, a burning flame lit at the tip of its tail, and purple eyes. "Charmander!" It cried happily, smiling at its new trainer.

"Awww, he's so cute!" Angelina picked the Pokemon up and cuddled him. "I'm naming you Charcoal, and you're going to be a great Charizard when you evolve later!"

"Now for you, Misaki," Professor Oak continued, "Like a plant, you represent the continuing cycle of growth and mystery. The seed-bulb Pokemon, Bulbasaur, will suit your personality." He gave Misaki another red-and-white Pokeball with the leaf insignia, allowing it to erupt in her hands.

The green, toad-like seed-bulb Poke'mon croaked upon its release. It had a small body with a green face, red eyes, and a huge green bulb on its back.

"Hello there, my name's Misaki." Misaki knelt down and patted the Pokemon on the head gently.

"Bulba-saur!" the seed Pokemon smiled.

"Great, I can tell we're gonna' get along fine." Misaki smiled.

"Oh—I almost forgot one final thing." Professor Oak reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square, red device. When it was flipped open, the inside revealed a blank screen and a few buttons on both sides. On the side with the screen were four buttons in the shape of arrows pointing in different directions, which were probably used for scrolling. "This is Pokedex, a device that's like a mechanical Pokemon encyclopedia. Not only does it carry information on Pokemon, but also caries your trainer license." He gave the first one to Angelina and dished out another from his pocket to Misaki.

"See ya!"

"Bye, Grandpa!"

Angelina and Misaki waved goodbye to Professor Oak from outside his lab and started down the stone steps.

"I'm so excited! Starting tomorrow, we are official Pokemon Trainers!" Misaki exclaimed, admiring her new Pokedex.

Charmander and Bulbasaur traveled beside their trainers quietly.

"I'm going to take the long way to my aunt's house. I'll see you later." Without another word, Angelina walked towards the left, Charmander happily skipping behind her.

"Okay, I'll tell your mother you're on your way." Misaki shouted to her.

Even though the trees were full of Pokemon, they were really quiet this time of day. The sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon in the sky. Angelina walked backwards with her hands on the back of her head. She and Charmander stared at each other without blinking.

"Hmm," Angelina stared at her Pokemon more intently. Like a mirror, he stared at her back. They were as silent as the trees around them. Even Angelina's backpack beat against her back without sound.

"Are you going to…. stare at me like that all day?" Angelina finally asked.

A wide smile spread on Charmander's face and his purple eyes glimmered largely.

"Eh," Angelina closed her eyes and sweated anime style. "You know, no offense to you or anything, but you look a little too rough to fight." she said.

"Char?" Charmander tilted his head to the side.

"Can you understand me at all?"

Charmander just replied by wagging his tail wildly and small embers from its flaming tail flew in the wind.

"If you keep doing that, your flame will go out." Angelina told him and he stopped immediately.

"Angelina, there you are!"

"Huh?" Angelina turned around as Misaki ran up to her. Bulbasaur was perched at Misaki's feet.

"I know the long way to your aunt's house takes a while, but you were gone for an hour." Misaki stated.

"Sorry, I was just thinking on the way back there." Angelina told her, giving a slight smile.

Misaki nodded. "If you're looking for your mother, she's not here. Everyone is at Pallet House." She told her friend. "We're celebrating before we go on our Pokemon journey tomorrow."

The fresh smell of beef stew drifted from the inside of Pallet House, which was styled like a busy Japanese-style restaurant. The sun coming into the windows made up for the dim lighting. While the adults were keeping an eye of the younger kids, Angelina and Misaki were eating and chatting excitedly about their Pokemon journey and their Pokemon were eating their food on the floor.

"So what league you going into?" Misaki asked, sipping her tea.

"Well," Angelina began, after she swallowed some noodles and beef. "I was thinking maybe Johto, or so I've heard this league has a wider selection of Pokemon and would give more experience."

"That's very interesting," Misaki nodded. "I love all kinds of Pokemon, I want to study them just like my grandfather does. Good luck on your journey, though."

"Thanks," Angelina smiled. Excited as she was for her first Pokemon journey, she didn't know how important a role she would be playing in the Pokemon World.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina gives her Pokemon cards to a boy named Leroy.  
*Angelina gets a Charmander from Professor Oak, while Misaki gets a Bulbasaur.  
*Angelina wants to start her first journey in the Johto Region.  
*Misaki wants to be a Pokemon researcher like Professor Oak; reference according to the Pokemon Adventures manga, Daisy Oak is a Pokemon Coordinator and works as Professor Oak's assistant.  
*Pallet House is Pallet Town's only restaurant owned by Delia Ketchu, which she inherited from her mother, according to Takeshi Shudo's novelization.

You like? Be honest, if you want. Thanks for reading and chapter 3 is on the way!


	3. Setting Off Where New Winds Blow

Here's the next chapter! I don't own Pokemon, have fun!

Chapters 3: Setting Off Where New Winds Blow

As the sun shined over the outskirts of Pallet Town, Angelina wakes up from a Doduo's cries of a new day. She got up from her bed and stretched, then headed to her bathroom.

Startlingly white, her bathroom was sleek and pristine: a haven made of marble and glass. Angelina noticed that a lot of the house was made of glass and crystal, from the counters to the chandeliers to the gigantic mirrors to the staircases and she had begun to feel she was living in a house of ice. Her bathroom had a glass shower, a crystal bathtub, a glass sink, and a glass-countered vanity with a lighted mirror. It seemed the only thing not made of glass or crystal was the toilet, made of the same marble as the floor.

After Angelina emerged from her shower and brushed the knots and tangles from her hair, she changed into a black short-sleeved shirt with a flaming heart on front and a blue jean mini skirt with a chain dangling from one of the belt loops. She slipped on white knee high socks and black sneakers, then topped the look with her hair up in pigtails, dangle heart earrings, and a white hat with a pretty red bow.

Charmander was still sleeping at the foot of the bed. Angelina snatched up her backpack and readied herself for her first day as a Pokemon Trainer. Inside her bag resided a few guidebooks, extra clothes, and her Poke-Gear she received from her father. She puts on her black fingerless gloves and stared out the window for some mental preparation.

"Angelina, are you ready for your big day?" Clarissa poked her head in the doorway of her daughter's room. She too had changed within the two years, yet she was still in her early thirties. Her dark purple hair fell to her mid-back, a white bandanna keeping the bangs off her forehead. A white sundress blowing softly in the breeze that came from an open window nearby, and her stomach was noticeably protruding.

"Yes, here I come." Angelina returned her sleeping Pokemon to its Pokeball and walked down the stairs, passed the second story and reached the first floor, with its spotless hardwood floors. "Onward to my journey; upward to my destiny; forward into the world!" she coached herself as she entered the dining room and sat down at the table. In front of her was a plate with two slices of toast, two fried eggs, and six strips of bacon. There was already a bowl of cereal, a tall glass of orange juice, and several multivitamins laid out.

Clarissa sat on the chair across from her daughter watching her eat, saying, "It's every girls dream to start her own adventure. I just hope you'll be fine on your own."

Angelina looked at her mother's worried face while drinking a glass of orange juice, she wiped the crums from her mouth with a napkin and quietly saying, "Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. I promise to visit every now and then, I'm your daughter remember?" Her mother laughed and kissed her girl's forehead.

"Don't forget to call as well! Remember to visit Professor Elm along the way in New Bark Town!" Clarissa shouted as her daughter bolted out the door into the morning light, the summer air belting her lightly.

"Hey, Angel!"

"Huh?"

It was amazing—the entire town had flocked around the entrance gates of Angelina's house. Misaki ran up to her; she wore a dark blue tank top, a white skirt that barely made it to her ankles, and dark blue sandals.

"What's everyone doing here?" Angelina asked her friend.

"What do you think?" Misaki questioned, she then giggled. "The whole town is here. After all, you're the one who will make Pallet Town famous once you become a Pokemon Master."

"Oh, right!" Angelina nodded.

"Hmph," Gary pouted with his arms folded jealously.

"Don't worry, Gary." Misaki reassured her little brother. "You'll have your chance to be out in the world on your journey too!"

"Um, hey Angelina," Ash stepped forward, blushing and holding out a bunch of daisies. "Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you, Ash." Angelina smiled and took the flowers. "That's very sweet!" she patted the boy on the head, whom blushed and smiled in return.

"Well Angelina, this is goodbye," Misaki said, embracing her friend in a hug. "Have fun and be careful, and tell me about all of your adventures when you return home."

Angelina nodded and started to run down the driveway. All of the town clapped for her and cheered loudly as Angelina heads west for the Johto Region, and the beginning of her first journey.

(S)12345(S)

It took Angelina at least three hours to carefully make her way through a fog-covered forest and finally reach New Bark Town. She walked down the road, noticing lots of houses and tall buildings made her feel it was more than a quaint little town. She managed to capture a Hoothoot before arriving at a large white building that reminded her of Professor Oak's Laboratory. She heard what sounded like glass breaking and immediately rushed inside to see a young boy with long black hair spray painting on the wall.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Angelina yelled, startling the boy as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and threw it.

"Totodile, battle standby!" the black-haired boy called out a blue crocodile-like Pokemon. It had a huge jaw filled with little sharp teeth, crimson spikes protruding along its back, and a pale yellow V-shaped pattern on its chest.

Angelina stared in curious wonder, taking out her Pokedex.

_**'Totodile, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Its well-developed jaws are powerful and capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful.'**_

Angelina grinned as she tossed out a Pokeball. "I choose you, HootHoot!" the white light revealed the owl-like Pokemon with large red eyes.

"Bite that weakling!" the black-haired boy ordered.

Totodile ran towards Hoothoot with his jaw wide open. Hoothoot flew out of the way and started pecking Totodile several times with its beak.

"Totodile, your Water Gun!"

Totodile released a spiral of water at HootHoot, and was knocked unconscious from the close contact.

Angelina sighed, "That's alright, HootHoot." she recalled the Pokemon and threw out her last hope, Charmander.

The black-haired boy laughed. "You can't win with a Fire-type! I win, hands down!"

"We'll see bout that." Angelina growled, turning to her Pokemon."Charcoal, just do your best. I know you can do it."

"Char!" the lizard smiled, knowing that his trainer believed in him. He wasn't gonna let her down.

"Pathetic!" the black-haired boy sneered. "Totodile, use Tackle!"

"Charcoal, Scratch!"

The two Pokémon lunged at each other recklessly. Charcoal's glowing claws smacked Totodile across the face, but Totodile slams its body into Charcoal and stumbled.

"Don't give up, Charcoal!" Angelina said. "Use Smokescreen!"

Charcoal opens its mouth and releases a thick black smoke, making it hard for everyone to see.

"You can't hide forever!" the black-haired boy yelled.

"Charcoal, Ember, now!" Unfortunately for everyone, the fire-attacked missed its target and ignited part of the laboratory.

"See ya, suckers!" and the boy disappeared.

Angelina began to worry, not having any Water Pokémon, the laboratory would be burnt to the ground. But suddenly, a trainer with messy dark blue hair and blue eyes came almost out of nowhere with a blue mouse-like Pokemon.

"Oh how cute!" Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex.

_**"Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. Its body is covered with water-repellent fur. Because of the fur, it can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance."**_

"Marill, Water Gun, now!" The trainer commanded the water-type attack seemed to be doing the job, but it wasn't enough. "Go Fearow, Whirlwind! Marill, keep using Water Gun!"

Another Pokemon was released from a Pokeball. It was a large brown bird with a vulture-like neck in shaggy feathers, a red coxcomb on its head, a long pointed beak, huge wings, and sharp talons.

_**'Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. Its huge and magnificent wings can keep it aloft in the sky. It can remain flying a whole day without landing.'**_

Fearow kept trying to blow the flames away, but the flames stayed lit. The sprinkler system kicked on and was of little help.

"Marill, use Whirlpool!" the aqua-mouse started going around in circles, spraying water everywhere.

"Fearow, Gust!"

Fearow blew the remaining flames away, and finally, the disaster ended.

"Who started this?" the trainer asked.

"It was some guy with black hair!" Angelina replied. "He has a Totodile, but I took care of him as best I could."

"Hmm…. well, that's good…. anyway, my name is Falkner."

"Greetings, I'm Angelina Murakami."

"I noticed you have a Hoothoot. It looked like it needed training." Falkner said. "I train bird Pokémon, and was wondering if you wanted to trade your Hoothoot for my Marill."

"Wow!" Angelina awed. "That Marill was awesome, and you want to trade it?"

"Yeah.…" Falkner nodded. "It may not obey you like it obeys me; you need Mahogany Town's Gym badge to use Whirpool."

"That's okay. I'll trade anyway." Even if Angelina would miss Hoothoot, she was sure Marill was a lot more powerful. Also, she hasn't known Hoothoot long enough to get attached to him. The trading machine inside Professor. Elm's lab still worked, and so Angelina traded her Hoothoot for Falkner's Marill.

It was only part of the lab that caught fire, Angelina headed to the room where new trainers chose their starters. On the table, she noticed that one of the three Pokeballs were missing. Angelina growled, she knew to blame the boy with the Totodile. She found a young man in his late twenties looking through a bookshelf. He had light brown hair, glasses, and was wearing a white lab coat.

Professor Elm turned around and smiled in delight at his visitor. "Hello, you must be Angelina. Thank you for saving my lab, repairs won't take very long, but I'm still quite shaken from the robbery. That poor Totodile, I hope its in good care."

"Yeah," Angelina agreed. "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?"

A loud beeping signal startled Angelina as it came from the laptop on another desk. Professor Elm ran over to the computer and looked at it for about a minute, apparently reading a message thoughtfully. He sighed then shut it off, turning to them.

"I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokémon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. Anyway, I just received an e-mail from him saying that this time it's real. It is intriguing, but my aide and I are busy with our Pokémon research. I'm conducting a new finding right now, and writing a research paper I want to present at a conference. We're pressed for time, and since you're new to Johto, I was wondering if you can go in our place?"

"I sure can, Professor!" Angelina answered happily.

Satisfied, Professor Elm smiled and exclaimed, "Thank you! You're a great help. Mr. Pokémon lives a little bit beyond Cherrygrove City, the next city over. It's almost a direct route there, so you can't miss it. But just in case, here's my phone number. Call me if anything comes up!" he grabbed Angelina's Poke-Gear from her bag and inserted his phone number into its database. He handed it back to her as she set it back in her bag.

"Okay, thanks, professor." Angelina waved goodbye as she walked out the door and began walking towards Cherrygrove City.

(S)12345(S)

It had taken Angelina a couple hours to walk through the forest and across the vast plains just to find her way to Cherrygrove City. She passed by wild Pokemon, but none of them caught her interest, and she battled some trainers so her Marill and Charmander could gain experience. She noticed the city was very bright and cheerful with flowers as she walked into the city limits.

"Beautiful, isn't is?" rasped a voice out of sudden.

Angelina jumped in surprise and turned to see an old man nearby. He was hunched over dressed in green clothing and a brown shawl wrapped around his shoulders. He rubbed his grisly beard that covered his face while he stepped to them slowly with his cane. He laughed joyfully watching the confused girl. "I'll take a guess that you're a rookie trainer?"

"Yes. I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town." Angelina reached for a Pokeball at her waist. "And this is my Charmander. Go, Charcoal!" she threw the Pokeball and a red little lizard appeared.

The old man smiled at them both and spoke, "Well, you've got pretty good manners, that's for sure. If you like I can show you around the city and introduce you to important things you need to know to be a good trainer."

"Really? That would be so nice!" Angelina clasped her hands together with an eager face. "You hear that Charcoal, we're going for a walk around town!"

"Char! Char!" Charmander chirped happily. Angelina grinned at it, before following the old man who was now leading them around the city.

He walked over to the red roofed building and stopped in front of it saying, "This is the Pokemon Center. This comes real handy to help heal your Pokemon when they're injured." He continued to walk until he ended up at the blue roofed building. "This is the Poke-Mart. They sell items that would help you on your journey whenever you need it." He walked more till he reached the road leading outside of the city.

"This is the Route 30. This leads trainers to Violet City and have other trainers that will be looking for a battle." He strolled over to the lake and he said, "This is the sea. Many Pokemon live there if you can find a way to catch them without drowning." He continued to stroll until he ended up in front of a wooden shack. "And this is my house. Ah, that was a good day spent! Anyway, here's a gift for the beginning of your journey!" He handed her a small microchip and she looked at him with a confused look. "That is a Map chip for your Poke-Gear. It will help you if you get lost on your way to your destination. Thank you for your time and goodbye." He left her and Charmander alone and entered his house with them watching him.

Angelina smiled while she inserted the chip into her Poke-Gear and Charmander watched her curiously. She put the Poke-Gear back into her backpack as she turned to her Pokemon and said, "We should head to the Pokemon Center and rest for a while." It nodded gladly with a smile before it jumped into her arms and Angelina started to jog towards the Pokemon Center.

§To Be Continued§

*The title is taken from the Generation II slogan for New Bark Town _**"The Town Where Winds Of A New Beginning Blow"**_.  
*Angelina leaves Pallet Town for her Johto journey.  
*Angelina captures a Hoothoot after arriving at New Bark Town.  
*Professor Elm's Lab catches fire from the battle; saved by Angelina and a mysterious trainer named Falkner.  
*Falkner trades his Marill for Angelina's Hoothoot.  
*Angelina meets a mysterious boy, who battles with a stolen Totodile, one of the three starter Johto Pokemon.  
*Professor Elm asks Angelina to visit Mr. Pokemon in Cherrygrove City for a special errand.  
*Angelina arrives at Cherrygrove City by nightfall. Old man gives her tour around the city and gives her a Map-Chip for her Poke-Gear.

Thanks for reading! All comments and reviews are welcomed! Next chapter is on the way!


	4. Cherrygrove City Troubles

You like the story, so here's the next chapter. It's finally the weekend for me, and I can catch up with my writing! Remember, I don't own Pokemon; don't sue since I'm writing for fun!

**Chapter 4: Cherrygrove City Troubles**

Last time, Angelina leaves her hometown and arrives in New Bark Town to witness a mysterious black-haired boy stealing one of the Johto starters from Professor Elm's laboratory. The thief got away during mid-battle when the place caught on fire, but another trainer named Falkner along with his Marill and Fearow save the building from further distruction. He was also noticed that Angelina's Hoothoot needed training and offered to trade his Marill. Then after meeting Professor Elm, Angelina sets off to Cherrygrove City to visit Mr. Pokemon for a special errand.

Angelina wakes up the next morning after spending the night at the Pokemon Center. She takes a refreshing shower and ate breakfast in the dinning area that was provided for all trainers. Then retrieves her Pokemon from Nurse Joy and also registered for the Johto League Silver Conference before heading out to Mr. Pokemon's house.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

"Watch it, Charcoal! Tackle that Weedle!" Angelina yelled, her Charmander slammed its body into the offending Weedle.

The Weedle, in all it's anger, stung Charmander with it's poisoned horn; poisoning the little lizard.

"Darn!" Angelina snapped her fingers. "Charcoal, return!" she yelled, holding her Pokeball in front of her as the Pokemon disappeared in a red beam. She growled and ran as fast as she could away from the Weedle. "Oh no…." she moaned, seeing her Pokeball glow with every four steps she took. She kneeled and searched through her backpack, looking for something to help her Charmander.

_**'C'mon…. Full Heal, some Berry, anything!'**_ Angelina thought frantically. She _**'Ah ha!'**_ed as she managed to dig up an Antidote her mother had packed.

"Thank you, Mom!" Angelina said, sending Charmander out and applying the Antidote to it. "You okay Charcoal?" she asked worriedly, staring down at the Pokemon in her arms.

"Char…." Charmander replied weakly, closing his eyes to rest.

Angelina smiled. "Sleep is good for now. I'll just avoid battles." She stood up, her Charmander in hand, and continued her treck through the sea of tall grass. She then came to a clearing that was primly kept yard. In front of her was a normal-looking, one story home surrounded by trees and two gardens full of exotic flowers.

"Could that be Mr. Pokemon's house?" Angelina wondered aloud. She walked up to the door and opened it, then went inside to see a man wearing a black suit and a black hat over his brown hair sitting at the table drinking some coffee out of a mug waiting for someone. She saw another man with hair slightly graying and wore a classic white lab coat; recognized him imediately as the Pokemon researcher, Professor Oak, he was sitting at a computer typing furiously on the keyboard.

The man in the black suit turned towards the door and saw Angelina standing at the door. His face put on a smile as he stood up and walked over to her excitedly. "Hello, hello! You must be Angelina." He said pleased and held out his hand.

"Yes, I'm Angelina Murakami. You must be Mr. Pokemon." the girl took his hand and shook it politely.

"Yes indeed. Hold on for just a moment." Mr. Pokémon walked off to another room.

"Aha! I had a feeling it was you, Angelina!" Professor Oak exclaimed as they waited for him, he stood up. "I was just visiting my old friend Mr. Pokemon," he explained, "I heard that someone was running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here."

"Really?" Angelina said, wondering why the professor would be waiting for her. It did make sense why he wasn't around to say goodbye with the rest of the neighbors in Pallet Town.

"This is what I want Professor Elm to examine," Mr. Pokémon said. When Angelina turned to him, she was carefully given a glass case that held a white egg dotted with red-and-blue triangles.

"Wow, I didn't know it was an egg," Angelina murmured in amazement.

"Yes of course! I know a couple who run a Pokemon Daycare service just south of Goldenrod City. They gave me that egg, you see. I was intrigued, so I sent mail to Professor Elm. For Pokemon evolution, Professor Elm is the authority. Even Prof. Oak here recognizes that." with an acknowledging nod from Professor Oak, Mr. Pokemon continued on with refined energy, "If my assumption is correct, Professor Elm will know it."

After he said that, Professor Oak turned to Angelina. "I understand why Professor Elm asked you to run this errand." Angelina sent him a puzzled look as he laughed a little and explained thoroughly, "To researchers like Professor Elm and I, Pokemon are our friends. He saw that you would treat your Pokemon with love and care." He stopped and put his hand to his chin in thought with Angelina and Mr. Pokemon watching him. He continued thinking until he suddenly spoke, "…Ah! I've stayed too long. I have errands to run before I get to Goldenrod City for my radio show. Angelina, I'm counting on you!" He shot out the door without looking back leaving them all in their spots.

Mr. Pokemon stepped up to her and inquired, "You are returning to Professor Elm?"

Angelina nodded slowly as she replied shortly, "Yes, I have to return to New Bark Town before it gets dark."

Mr. Pokemon nodded understandingly and smiled at her saying, "Angelina, I'm depending on you!"

Angelina smiled back and thanked him, "Thanks for your help. See you later, Mr. Pokemon!" She rocketed out of the door and towards the outside to see that the sun is heading for the horizon. "Wow, it's beginning to set." She said watching the orange sun going through its course.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

By the time Angelina had arrived back in Cherrygrove City, it was already nightfall and the lights were on everywhere. She headed towards the Pokemon Center for a good night's sleep.

Angelina walked up to the counter. "Hello, I had a room this morning. I'm Angelina Murakami. I was wondering if you could treat my Charmander too, he's pretty hurt." she grabbed the Pokeball with the flame insignia from her belt and handed it to Nurse Joy.

"Of course, sweetie! Now go on up to bed, its almost nine o'clock! Charmander will be just fine in the morning." Nurse Joy said.

Angelina awoke the next morning, refreshed. She changed clothes and headed downstairs, walking up to the counter and rang the bell.

"How may I help you?" Joy asked, appearing from out of nowhere, causing Angelina to jump slightly.

"I'm here to get my Charmander I dropped off last night, remember?" Angelina sweatdropped, regaining her composure.

"Oh yes, I remember! He's all healed up now. I'll go get him." Joy said, walking off to retrieve Angelina's Pokemon.

While Angelina waited, she began to hum a song she listened to recently on her radio. Joy finally returned, Charmander's Pokeball in hand.

"You have a nice voice. Have you ever considered singing?" Joy asked.

Angelina shook her head. "I might want to sing when I'm older, but not now. I was always told I'd amount to something more if I became a singer, but I decided to follow this dream anyway. I like to see places anyway, and as a singer, you're always cooped up in some private room, scared of fans ambushing you on the street, y'know?"

"I understand completely." Joy agreed.

"Well, I'm headed out. I can snag a candy bar or two from the vending machine over there anyway, so I don't need breakfast."

Angelina yawned, bid farewell to Joy, and left the building. She started to head out of the city when someone stopped her. She blinked as she spun around on her heel to see whoever it was that was addressing her.

"Oh, it's you!" Angelina narrowed her eyes, staring at her rival from the incident earlier. "Well, I don't have time to deal with you. So, bye-bye!"

"Not even for a Pokemon battle?" the boy asked, smirking confidently and pulled a Pokeball from his pocket.

Angelina sighed, reaching for the Pokeball containing her Charmander. "Y'know…. I really don't feel like battling right now, but I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You got that right. Go, Totodile!"

Angelina called out Charmander, using his nickname.

"Why would you give a nickname to a Pokemon?" the boy commented, "If you have feelings for your Pokemon, they only get in the way of a battle. So are you giving up?"

Angelina narrowed her eyes and growled. "In your dreams!"

"Fine then. Totodile, Water Gun!" the boy ordered. Totodile opened its mouth and dozens of water bullets soared to its target.

"Charcoal, dodge and use Tail Whip!" Angelina called.

Charmander cried aloud as it charged at Totodile with its tail glowing white. It quickly dodged the water droplets and struck the blue crocodile hard as it was thrown back a few feet. Totodile staggered around a bit on its feet before falling to the ground, it's eyes now little swirls.

"We won, Charcoal!" Angelina yelled, running up to her Pokemon and scooping it up into her arms, hugging it. "You were awesome out there!"

"Char!" Charcoal chirped, quite happy for himself.

"Are you happy you won?" the boy asked coldly, recalling his fainted Pokemon. "You know this won't be the last time you'll see me!" he then walked away.

Angelina blinked. "This may actually make me seem kinda shallow but…. He's actually kinda cute…. But why do I always fall for the bad-boy types! Me and my weird crushes."

"Char…." Charcoal sighed, shaking its head.

"Well, wanna go back in your Pokeball or stay with me out here?" Angelina asked, looking at Charmander.

"Char!" Charcoal said, jumping from her arms and standing in front of her.

"I take that as the first choice?"

"Char!"

"Gotcha. Charcoal, return!" Angelina said, holding her Pokeball at arms' length in front of her as Charmander was recalled. She smiled as she tucked her Pokeball back onto her belt, walking back to Newbark Town.

"Professor Elm?" Angelina asked, finally reaching the town's laboratory four hours later. She looked around the room to find the young man typing away at a computer.

Angelina sighed and sweatdropped. Professor Oak wasn't kidding when he said Elm was a workaholic. She sighed once more and walked over to him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello Angelina!" the professor said, spinning around in his swivel chair. "What was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery?"

"Right here, professor."Angelina said, shrugging off her backpack and sets it on the floor gently. She opened the top and pulled out the mysterious egg.

"This is amazing!" Professor Elm exclaimed, observing it with sheer fascination. "I've never seen such an egg before; it must be a rare Pokémon!"

Angelina watched with interest as Elm examined the egg at every angle, checking the shell and various other things. Elm gently put the egg down next to Angelina's backpack. "I'll truly have to thank Mr. Pokémon for this, and of course thank you for delivering this egg safely, Angelina."

"Of course, and I saw Professor Oak, too." Angelina replied.

"That's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as trainers. Wow, Angelina. You may have what it takes to become the Champion. You should take the Pokemon Gym challenge. The closest Gym would be the one in Violet City."

Angelina was in awe at the fact of becoming a Pokemon Champion. "Huh, Violet City?" she wondered to herself quietly.

Professor Elm nodded, and then faced the wall saying, "…Angelina. The road to the championship will be a long one."

Angelina nodded back, bowing her goodbye as she departs the laboratory and sets forth her new destination for Violet City.

_**§To Be Continued§**_

*Angelina trains her Charmander around Cherrygrove City.  
*Angelina arrives at Mr. Pokemon's house; receiving a mysterious egg and greeted by Professor Oak.  
*Angelina battles her rival; Charmander defeats Totodile.  
*Angelina's explaination about not becoming a singer will be changed in a few years.  
*Angelina gives Professor Elm the mysterious egg.  
*Angelina decides to take the Johto Gym Challenge and departs for Violet City.

Hope you enjoyed reading! Suggestions/Comments welcomed. I will have chapter 5 up soon! Thank you, peace out!


	5. Violet Sprouting, Flying High

Hey, I'm back! Last time, Angelina arrives in Cherrygrove City and trains her Charmander for two days. On the following morning, she meets up with the boy whom threatened to steal Professor Elm's Pokemon back in New Bark Town. After the boy lost, Angelina finally departs to her next destination for her first Johto Gym badge, Violet City.

For those of you that are wondering about the trainer who helped Angelina save Professor Elm's Lab, read this chapter and you'll understand everything.

**Chapter 5: Violet Sprouting, Flying High**

About a week later and early in the morning, Angelina finally arrived at Violet City and she couldn't wait for her gym battle. She was so excited she had forgotten how hungry she was, and as she entered the city the first place she stopped was a cute little fast food stand to grab a quick bite. She was hungry no doubt, but she was too nervous to eat. As her half-eatten hotdog sat on her paper plate she glanced around the city. There were a lot of people hurrying to get to places. There were many different businesses trying to sell different things to people who were walking by and lots of billboards filled with advertisements. A school with tons of kids was centered in the middle, along with numerous homes of locals. A few lakes were thrown here and there along with tall redwoods, and they seemed to compliment the sunny sky. She didn't know what kind of gym was there, and didn't know what to expect, which put her at a serious disadvantage. She did know, however, that with her Marill and Charmander, she should do fine. She walked around and did some window shopping, hoping to get her mind off of the battle.

After she had her fill of window-shopping she headed over to the Sprout Tower; she looked up and took a good look at the outside.

_**"I wonder why they call this the Sprout Tower," **_Angelina thought to herself. _**"That sounds like a strange name for a tower." **_

Angelina walked up to the entrance of the tower and stepped inside.

"Are you here for the challenge?" A tall monk said as soon as Angelina entered, he was wearing a long brown robe.

"Um I am not sure," Angelina replied. She didn't realize she would be battling against monks.

"I am Kaemon," the tall monk introduced himself and then introduced another smaller monk as he approached, "And this is Makoto."

"If you accept the challenge you would battle Master Li, our head monk here on the top floor of the tower," Kaemon explained as he pointed up towards the ceiling.

"And if you win you will be presented with HM Flash," Makoto continued. "Which is said to decrease the target's accuracy stat and also illuminate the darkest of caves."

"I will think about it," Angelina replied, "I would like to look around a bit if that is cool."

Makoto nodded as Angelina turned and continued to look around the first floor of the tower. There were many pictures of grass pokemon on the walls and Angelina guessed that was the type of pokemon that is raised here.

Angelina was so interested in the photos she didn't notice a table shaking nearby and what intrigued her the most about the tower was the large support beam in the center. The beam was made of wood and swayed back and forth. She turned to the two guard monks and motioned them to come over. Makoto walked over to Angelina as Kaemon stayed by the door.

"Do you have a question my dear?" Makoto asked when he approached her.

"Is this beam supporting the whole tower?" Angelina asked as she pointed to the swaying beam.

"Yes it is. Besides the frames on the walls this beam is the only thing that holds this tower up."

"But aren't you afraid that this tower is going to fall because the beam sways back and forth?"

"The tower was built so perfect that the swaying doesn't affect the tower."

"Wow," Angelina said.

"Yeah, this tower means a lot to this city. Earl's Pokemon Academy uses this tower to teach their young students about growth."

"Growth?"

"Yes, this tower reminds us all that everything in this world, no matter how strong or smart, had to have a beginning. The tower symbolizes that everything starts small kind of like a Bellsprout with plenty of room to grow."

"And that is why it is called the Sprout Tower!"

"Very good," Makoto replied.

Before Makoto or Angelina could say any more there was, suddenly, a huge, powerful quake shook the whole building making them fall to the floor. The building trembled until it slowly died down and stopped abruptly. They laid there for a few minutes until they slowly sat up looking around for any problems. They stood up from the ground and scanned the room with alerted eyes.

"What was that?" Angelina exclaimed terrified.

"Ah, not to worry my dear. It was just the trainer battling upstairs wishing to be taught a new move. He seemed very stubborn and reckless though, but I don't see that in you, of course."

Angelina nodded and accended upstairs towards her awaiting challenge. The first floor had nothing, but the second floor she ran around tricky corners all over the room and the third floor had nothing as well. The fourth floor had a table in the corner shaking like the one on the ground floor, but Angelina continued her way to the staircase. Once she was at the foot of the staircase, she stopped and looked up to see the upper floor from where she was.

"This is intense, isn't it Charcoal?" Angelina asked the small fire lizard in her arms, which she let out to join her adventurous walk. It nodded slowly staring up at the floor above them.

She climbed up to the next floor and found no one there, but the same table there shaking like the other ones. She then saw a sage battling a raven-haired trainer; bending down behind the table and poked around one side, she examined the raven-haired trainer trying to find out who he was until it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"It's him." Angelina whispered softly narrowing her eyes at him.

"Char." Charcoal said narrowing his eyes at him too.

Seamus was standing with a serious expression with Squirtle in front of him while the elder stood with his Bellsprout in front of him. Squirtle was struggling to get up from the floor bearing a lot of deep wounds. Seamus glared at it deadly and spoke icily, "Just as I thought, you're weak too." Squirtle glanced back at him with a sad look before it tried to stand up again.

Angelina felt sorry for the water Pokemon given to the trainer back in Pallet Town. "Poor Squirtle." She whispered sorrowfully.

It fought against its unhealthy state and stood up trying to impress its trainer. "Squirtle, use Tackle." Seamus ordered the water turtle pokemon coldly. Squirtle charged towards the weed pokemon while it stood its ground.

"Bellsprout, use Wrap." The elder commanded wisely. Bellsprout's vines shot towards it and wrapped all around Squirtle squeezing him tight. "Good, Bellsprout. Now squeeze it tighter." The flower pokemon squeezed Squirtle tighter making it cry out in pain.

Seamus narrowed his eyes at Squirtle before he instructed harshly, "Squirtle, Bite the vines." Squirtle opened its mouth revealing its sharp teeth as it chomped through the vines releasing him.

"Now use Tackle." Seamus glared frostily at the old man. The water turtle charged once more and bashed against the flower pokemon's body rather badly. It landed on the ground unconscious from the painful attack in front of his horrified trainer.

Seamus smirked maliciously at him while Squirtle jumped back in front of him. Angelina crawled out from hiding behind the table and stood behind it with her pokemon. "It seems, old man, that you lost against me." He mocked unemotionally recalling back the wounded Squirtle.

The elder recalled his fallen Bellsprout and spoke intelligently, "You are indeed skilled as a trainer. As promised here's the move, Flash." He threw a small orange device at Seamus, who caught it and looked at it. "But let me say this: You should treat your Pokemon better. The way you battle is far too harsh. Pokemon are not tools of war…" He watched Seamus turn around uncaringly and didn't listen to what he said.

Seamus caught the sight of Angelina and recognized the girl, who he fought not that long ago. He moved towards her and got in her face scoffing off, "….Humph! He claims to be the Elder, but he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never lose to fools who babble about being nice to Pokemon. I only care about strong Pokemon that can win. I really couldn't care less about weak Pokemon."

"But you should listen to him," Angelina murmured and then said louder, "I think he's right."

Seamus looked at her with a scowl. "I'll raise my Pokémon the way I want to, and spoiling them will only make them weaker. And I only care for _strong _Pokémon," he coldly replied. His eyes fell upon Charcoal, who was growling and glaring at him.

"Strong or weak, it shouldn't matter if it's your Pokémon," Angelina lightly protested, "And a Pokémon will get stronger the more you train with them, Seamus." However, her valid point was ignored by the boy, who observed her Charmander.

"It doesn't look like _you've _changed at all, Angelina. What a shame." Seamus lifted a golden rope—an Escape Rope—that was in his hand, and he spun it around him without much of a change in his expression that still locked on Angelina.

"Wait!" Suddenly Angelina called, reaching out her hand in vain as he vanished. Her eyes caught sight of a few leftover glitters while she continued to stare at where Seamus once was, then she gazed into the room ahead of her.

There was plenty of empty space on the polished floorboards, and in the center of the room was a man resembling the other sages in Sprout Tower except for the golden sash that went across his shoulder. His face had some wrinkles as well, but that was all. Behind him, a plaque with the etching—or perhaps a painting—of a Bellsprout with its eyes closed.

Frowning, Angelina walked over to him. "Excuse me," she began, "You're Master Li, right? I'm here to battle."

"I am, so good of you to come here!" The Elder went on with a rejuvenated energy, grabbing a PokéBall. "Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokémon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the Elder, Master Li. Allow me to check the ties between your Pokémon and you!"

"Right!" Angelina made a half-smile as Charcoal leapt in front of her. "I choose my Charmander, Charcoal, as my first Pokémon!" She announced.

"That is fine," replied the Elder with a nod. He threw his PokéBall, sending out a sitting Bellsprout that stood slowly from its position..

"Bell," murmured Bellsprout. Charcoal only smirked, his fired-up emotions brazenly showing off now through his opened eyes.

"Razor Leaf attack!" Master Li ordered as he quickly started attacked first to gain the first strike advantage.

"Dodge it, Charcoal!" Angelina called.

Bellsprout released a few sharp razor-like leaves toward Charcoal as the fire lizard managed to maneuver out of the way.

"Charcoal, try Dragon Claw!" With a nod, Charcoal ran towards Bellsprout and leapt into the air, its right claw glowing crimson.

"Dodge Bellsprout!"

When Charcoal got close enough, it gasped as the Vine Pokémon leaned back flexibly, its head almost touching the floor with its root-like feet still standing firm. He flew right over it and landed nimbly, astonished for a moment before attempting another Dragon Claw from the other side. This, however, ended with the same result as Bellsprout leaned out of his way, not moving at all from its spot until Angelina called out, "Ember!"

Charcoal opened his mouth readily and fired the small fire balls at the vulnerable Bellsprout, whom was bombarded with flames. Charcoal slid as he landed, with his opponent falling back upon its defeat.

"You did well, Bellsprout. Return," the Elder softly praised, recalling his Pokémon then stepped over to Angelina, who was hugging her Charmander.

"You were great Charcoal," Angelina put her pokemon down when she saw Master Li approach.

"That was an excellent battle, and as promised this HM Flash is yours," he said, handing out a yellow disk that resembled a CD. It was encased in a small box, though the words "HM 05" were legible on the disk's flat surface. Angelina took it and bowed politely.

"Thank you!" Angelina smiled as she called her Pokemon back into its Pokeball.

"I also have another prize for you," Master Li said.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"These words...In order for your dreams to come true you must first wake up and believe you can fulfill them. Remember type doesn't always matter when you battle. Skill and level are also equally as important when choosing a pokemon. And last but not least, a journey of a thousand miles always begins with the first step."

Angelina was a little confused, but she nodded at his words of wisdom.

"You may not understand what I say now," Master Li said, "but you will when you are ready."

"Thank you, Master Li," Angelina replied, reaching in her main pocket and pulled out her multi-colored silver rope. "But I really have to go so I can have my gym battle."

"You're quite welcome and good luck with your match!" Master Li said.

"Thank you, and goodbye," Angelina said as she hugged Charcoal carefully and spun the rope over both his and her heads. Her voice echoed as they vanished into thin air and appeared outside of Sprout Tower. It was almost late afternoon, nearly the most comfortable part of the summer days in Johto as the sun lessened its abuse. She then made her way towards the Violet City Gym, the tallest building in the city. The tower was sort of fashioned in a spiral design and according to several trainers, gym battles were held on the top.

'_**Figures,'**_ Angelina thought absently.

"Can I help you?" came a voice from behind Angelina.

Angelina spun simultaneously and blushed at a young boy in his early teens. He had dark blue hair which most of it covered his right eye, combat blue eyes, and he wore a white long sleeved shirt under a purple short sleeved shirt with matching purple pants.

"Hello, I've come to challenge the Gym Leader for the Zephyr Badge. Are you-"

"Ah, so you figured it out," the boy smiled.

"You're gonna challenge the gym leader too?"

"What? NO!" the boy exclaimed, then calmed down and took out a periwinkle badge with a pair of wings curving into a hexagonal shape and held it out in the palm of his hand. "This is the official Pokémon League Zephyr Badge and I'm Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader."

"Oh..." Angelina blinked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would already know what kind of Pokémon to expect, making the battle easy for you. Also, you wouldn't go around bragging that you are friends with a gym leader, and the other gym leaders might honor that and go easy on you. Plus, if you knew, and I beat you, than you might feel that we shouldn't be friends."

"No, I probably wouldn't have done any of that stuff." Angelina replied, looking down bashfully. "Well, may I battle you for the badge?"

"Yes, I accept your challenge as it is my duty under the league rules." Falkner replied.

'_**At least he's a professional,'**_ Angelina thought, as the gym leader led her to an elevator.

The ride up seemed to last for hours, until the elevator stopped opening up to a large battlefield on the roof of the gym. Angelina settled herself in one of the 'boxes' and faced Falkner who was already in the other one.

"We'll have a two-on-two Pokemon match," Falkner announced.

"Fine with me!" Angelina yelled back.

"For my first Pokémon," Falkner smirked in a challenging sort of way. "I'll choose Hoothoot!"

The gym leader was looking at Angelina with a sort of confident air. It was too confident, no gym leader was that confident when it came to battling. It was like an unwritten rule that a gym leader was always on the alert for any nasty surprises – that was the key to their success.

The brown owl-like Pokemon appeared into the area, flapping its wings with a hoot and stood on one leg.

"Hoothoot? MY Hoothoot?" Angelina blinked as she stared at the Pokemon, she now realized why Falkner wanted to trade his Marill for her Hoothoot.

Falkner's patience prevailed, not even yelling out to ask if she'd hurry it up. Angelina breathed to clear her head – if she wasn't careful Falkner would walk all over her.

Angelina pulled out a Pokeball and threw it into the arena, her blue aqua-mouse Pokemon came out in a flash of white light. "All right, then I choose Spritz!" she said, as the Pokeball came flying back into her hand.

"Marill! Mar?" the aqua mouse squeaked. (Gym match, Angel?)

"Make me proud, hun!"

"Marill!" the water mouse almost growled. (that bird won't know what hit him)

Angelina fought the urge to roll her eyes- when she was given Marill, this Pokemon had always been a little…. Temper-mental. Believing she could blast out any opponent that came her way. If she ever lost a match, she'd be in a bad mood for a while after.

Falkner smirked at Angelina's choice. Angelina knew it probably wasn't the best idea using a Pokémon that Falkner was very familiar with but she also knew that Marill would be able to handle it.

"Looks like we'll have to slow down this Pokemon, Hoothoot!" Falkner yelled out to the owl-like Pokemon. "Use Hypnosis!"

"Spritz, dodge and use Water Gun!" Angelina ordered.

Hoothoot's eyes glowed red, but it was difficult for Marill to dodge the attack when she just had to look at the owl-like Pokemon to aim her water-attack. She was put to sleep, forcing Angelina to change Pokémon.

"Let's go, Charcoal!" Angelina ordered, throwing another Pokeball onto the field. The fire lizard appeared and flicked his flaming tail in anticipation. "We've got a match to win."

"Char, Char!" Charmander said confidently. (This guy's toast)

Angelina smiled, Charmander liked to talk a big game, but he was no fool. The small fire lizard knew that it was dangerous to get overconfident, and that sometimes it was best to use brain over brawn.

"All right Charcoal, Ember!"

"Hoothoot, dodge!"

"To your left, Charcoal!"

Charmander spun in circles and blasted its fiery embers to the left where Hoothoot had dodged, the brown owl Pokemon was burnt though it recovered and used Peck, but Charmander dodged it.

Hoothoot was now chasing Charmander and started pecking as fast as possible; most of which hit Charmander. Hoothoot was about to use Foresight when….

"Charcoal, finish it with Scratch!"

Charmander struck with it clawed arm and knocked Hoothoot out.

"Return, HootHoot!" Falkner held out the Pokeball as Hoothoot was sucked inside through a red beam. "Wow Angelina, you sure are different form other female trainers that I battle."

"Are you saying that in a good or bad way, Falkner?"

Falkner blushed a little bit. "I'll tell you later!" he took out another Pokeball, its finished surface scratched in some places, confidence then spreading across his adolescent face. "And with this last Pokémon, I shall redeem myself," he quickly tossed it in the air, "Pidgeotto, let's go!"

Angelina's eyes grew wide as a large bird Pokémonn appeared and fluttered its long feathers. Accenting the bird's brown and tan body were pink feathers on its head and tail. A weary glare from its eyes settled on the young opponent—Charmander—before it.

"That's a Pidgeotto?" Reaching into the side pocket of her backpack she wore, Angelina took out her Pokédex and pointed to the Pokémon, who stood fearlessly in a dignified pose. The Pokédex revived and displayed a photo of a similar, younger-looking Pidgeotto as it spoke in its mechanical tone.

"_**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. an evolved form of **__**Pidgey**__**. It has outstanding vision; however high it flies, Pidgeotto can distinguish the movements of its prey and immobilizes its prey with its well-developed claws."**_

Angelina looked from her Pokédex to the Pokémon, and did so again before staring curiously at Pidgeotto. "It...looks experienced."

"It was my father's Pokémon when he was Gym Leader of this city. He passed it down to me when I succeeded him," explained Falkner with a friendly grin.

"That was your father's?" Angelina asked in surprise. "Amazing..."

"Yes, it was. Now let's finish our battle, shall we? Pidgeotto, Razor Wind, now!" The first stage of this attack was creating a whirlwind and the second stage was firing the razor-sharp wind at the opponent.

"Dodge and use Ember, Charcoal!"

When Charmander did that, the spiral wind Pidgeotto was creating turned into a fire tornado!

"Pidgeotto, Razor Wind, now!"

When Pidgeotto's attack hit Charmander, it did double damage; damage for fire and flying. Angelina was forced to call back Charmander.

"I win," Falkner said.

"Not yet." Angelina grinned and threw out another Pokeball. "Go, Spritz!" revealing yet again her sleeping aqua-mouse Pokemon, but she quickly woke up after a Tackle from Pidgeotto.

"Marill, Mar! Mariiiiiiiiiii!" the aqua-mouse growled and blasted out water toward Pidgeotto, but the flying bird was too fast and dodged with its Agility.

Angelina started thinking. At this rate, Marill won't hit Pidgeotto not even once, and Pidgeotto can just use Wing Attack and K.O. Marill. She had to think of something quick. "Marill, use Rollout!" she commanded.

Marill started rolling around on the ground, then bounced up into the air, knocking Pidgeotto down to the ground.

"Mud-Slap, now!" Falkner ordered.

Pidgeotto's wings were covered with mud and slapped Marill with minimal damage.

Marill kept on rolling right into Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, no!" Falkner cried, watching his injured and tired Pokemon fall to the ground in defeat.

"Spritz, cut it!" Angelina ordered.

Marill unrolled itself, looking confused until it saw its opponent had fallen.

Falkner rushed to his Pokemon's side, whispering words of comfort.

Angelina held in a grimace – she felt a little guilty. Maybe she shouldn't have let Marill pound for so long.

The water Pokémon nudged Angelina's leg, her arrogant-ness no longer resuming.

"Marill, Mar!" she stated simply. (We did what had to be done)

Angelina had to smile – Marill wasn't one for talking nicely, but when she did, she knew the right thing to say.

Angelina knelt and hugged her Pokemon. "I'm proud of you, Spritz." she grinned, "I knew all those attitude problems you gave me a while back would pay off one day."

Marill chuckled _**'Who would've thought it'd be during the battle against my old trainer'.**_

Angelina laughed and stood when Falkner cleared his throat.

"Well done, Angelina! You've won fair and square, so here, take this Zephyr badge," Falkner pressed the small badge into Angelina's palm. "Think of it as a gift from me to you, as a friend." The badge looked a bit like the little wings you got when you traveled with a certain airline.

"Thanks" Angelina said, she held it up in her big moment and poised victorious saying, "Alright! I won the Zephyr Badge! This one means a lot to us, right Spritz?"

"Marill!" the aqua-mouse Pokémon nodded.

"Oh!" Angelina suddenly exclaimed, "Is Pidgeotto all right?"

Falkner smiled, "He's a little beaten up, and his prides a little bruised – but it's nothing a little trip to the Pokémon center won't fix."

"Okay," Angelina nodded, recalling her Marill. "And by the way, Falkner. Earlier you wanted to tell me something. That I was different from other girls."

"Yeah. You're, um... how can I put this? Your personality is different. You're very...unique in a good way."

"Nobody's ever called me unique before? They've all called me a nutcase or strange back at home."

Falkner chuckled, he stepped closer to Angelina and lifted her chin with his hand causing her to blush. Her hazel eyes locked with his dark blue ones. "Does this mean that I'm the first?"

"Y-Yeah." Angelina shuttered. "And thank you."

"You're very welcome." Falkner smiled, letting go of Angelina's chin and handed her a slip. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"Sure, Falkner." Angelina waved then leaves the gym happily with the Zephyr badge in hand. Once she was out, the Pokegear hanging around her neck began to vibrate again close to her chest. She pulled it up to her eyes and looked at the caller I.D. to see it was Prof. Elm. She clicked the phone button and spoke into its speaker, "Hello?"

"Hello, Angelina?" Prof. Elm's curious voice asked.

"Yes, it's me." She replied happy to hear from him again holding the Pokegear like a microphone to her lips.

"Good to hear from you again. We discovered something about the egg!" he exclaimed triumphant through the speaker.

"Really? What is it?" Angelina asked intrigued at the good news.

"I can't explain, but my assistant is at the Pokemon Center in Violet. You should visit him and asked him yourself." He answered unsure himself.

"Okay, I'm going to the Pokemon Center now to heal my Pokemon." Angelina agreed along with him.

"Good, good, I better go. Call me if you find anything out. Bye!" He hung leaving the Pokegear to beep afterwards until Angelina pressed the phone button off and walked towards the Pokemon Center. She went inside and found Prof. Elm's assistant standing by the counter holding the familiar white egg in his hands. She walked up to him as he spun towards her and smiled.

"Angelina, long time, no see." The assistant greeted the bluenette warmly.

"Hi there! Prof. Elm called me saying that you're here in Violet City." Angelina spoke twiddling her fingers.

"Yes, Prof. Elm asked me to find you." the assistant explained carefully cradling the fragile egg.

"Me?" Angelina pointed to herself confused.

"Yes, he has another favor to ask."

"Of course." Angelina shrugged her shoulders and shook her head predictable. "What does he wants me to do?"

The assistant took the egg away from his chest and held it out to her. "Would you take the Pokemon egg?" he asked hopefully.

"Huh? Why?"

"You see, we discovered that a Pokemon will not hatch until it grows in the egg. It also has to be with other active Pokemon to hatch. Angelina, you're the only person we can rely on." the assistant explained looking at her pleadingly.

"Well? Okay, I'll take it." Angelina nodded and took the egg from his hands.

"Great! Please call Prof. Elm when that egg hatches!" the assistant ran out of the center while Angelina tried to call out, "But wait?" He was gone while she stood near the counter with the odd egg held close to her chest with both arms.

"Oh well! I'll talk this egg and make sure it's safe." Angelina smiled while she put her backpack down and opened it up wide. She carefully placed the egg inside and closed the bag with the egg secured inside before she placed it on her back.

Later that night, Angelina was getting ready for sleep to prepare for another day's travel to her next gym badge.

"What a day!" Angelina muttered to herself bushed. She picked up the slip Falkner gave her before and looked at it. It was his phone number and on the bottom, he wrote, _**"We'll have a rematch later on and we'll see who's the best! -Falkner."**_ She smiled big at the note and put it back into her pocket again.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina arrives in Violet City and takes on the Sprout Tower Challenge.  
*Angelina's rival gets a lecture from Master Li, but only wants to get a chance to challenge the Violet Gym.  
*Angelina finds out that the boy who helped her save Professor Elm's Lab is the Violet City Gym Leader.  
*Angelina uses Marill and Charmander to defeat Falkner's Hoothoot and Pidgeotto, thus earning her the Zephyr Badge, and Falkner's phone number for a later rematch.  
*Angelina receives a call from Professor Elm about the mysterious egg. She meets the assistant at the Pokemon Center and is asked to raise the Pokemon egg.

So after Angelina meets her rival again at Sprout Tower, she then finally meets the trainer who helped out in New Bark Town, who was actually the Gym Leader of Violet City. Kinda cool, huh? Well, chapter 6 will be posted next. Stay tuned and reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


	6. Into Alph And Through Union

**Chapter 6: Into Alph And Through Union**

Angelina left early the next morning, determined to get to Azalea Town. She overheard a couple trainers talking about a place called the Ruins of Alph during last nights' dinner and decided to visit along the way. She was amazed by the serene beauty of the lakes surrounding the ruins and caves. There was also a research center set up near the front gate for tourists and Ruin Maniacs.

"Interesting place," Angelina said. She heard about the rich history of the ruins from her cousin Marcus. He told her there were ancient stories behind the mysterious Unown, Pokemon that represented the alphabet. She walked into the first chamber, the walls made out of clay bricks and marked with many deep carvings. She guessed they were ancient writings of symbols that the Unown represented.

"Hey, I found a Pokémon!" one trainer yelled. It was a young boy with raven dark hair covering his right dark-colored eye; long in the front, short in the back. He wore black pants and a long-sleeved purple trench coat.

Angelina grabbed a Pokéball from her belt. She wasn't surprised there were trainers visiting the ruins as well, looking around for the mysterious Pokemon. She sent out her Charmander, preparing him to attack.

"There's no way you're gonna capture this Unown!" the trainer said, motioning towards a floating black eye-shaped creature that resembled a letter.

Angelina took out her Pokedex. _**"Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Unown are said to have existed since ancient times. There are many in form and shape but little is known about this mysterious Pokémon."**_

"I don't see your name on it yet. So its fair game." Angelina grinned, her Charmander stepped forward growling.

"Go Nidorina!" the trainer called out the evolved form of a female Nidoran. She was turquoise instead of blue-lavender, the poison spikes on her ears and back were larger, and her fangs and claws looked sharper. "Poison Sting!"

Nidorina opens her mouth and fires multiple white needles at Charmander. The fire-lizard cries out, a purple mark on its face confirmed it was poisoned.

"Charcoal, use Ember!" Charmander opened its mouth and released a fireball that smaked into Nidorina.

"Hmmm.… our Pokémon appear equally powerful. This should be interesting. Unfortunately for you I don't like interesting battles," the trainer commented with a sneer. "Nidorina, return! Go Bulbasaur! Tackle!"

The Grass-type charged its body into Charmander. It was a very high level, but Charmander retaliated by using its Ember and inflicting a burn. Bulbasaur wasn't down yet, so Charmander knocked out the Grass Pokemon with its silver-glowing claws.

"Way to go, Charcoal!" Angelina praised. She checked her Pokedex and was happy that her Charmander learned a new attack, Metal Claw.

"Awww man! I wanted that Unown.…" the trainer complained. "But you fairly won.… go on, take it."

"All right!" Angelina said. She threw the Pokéball at the Unown, watching it shake back and forth a couple times as the red button glowed, then stopped. She picked up the Pokéball and clipped it onto her belt, grinning as she left the ruins and continued down the road towards Azalea Town.

Evening was approaching as Angelina walked down Route 32, taking a few hours to participate in half a dozen trainer battles so her Pokemon could gain experience. The map on her Poke-Gear pin-pointed a small fishing village that had a Pokemon Center right outside of Union Cave. That would be another obstacle for her to navigate through the following morning after she rested for the night.

Angelina walked down the dirt road along the outskirts of a forest. She user her Pokedex to scan the wild Pokemon that were walking around the grass such as Mareep, Rattata, and the occasional Pidgey.

In the distance, she saw fishermen with fishing rods standing on a bridge built over a large lake. As she walked closer, she saw two teal-colored axolotl-like Pokémon with long tails releasing spirals of water to toss a small indigo plant-bulb creature back and fourth.

"No way!" Angelina gasped, pointing her Pokedex at them.

_**"Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. It buries itself in the ground during the daytime to absorb nutrients, then wanders around sowing its seeds at night when exposed to moonlight."**_

_**"Wooper, the Water Fish Pokemon. They live in cold water and will leave the water to search for food when it gets cold outside."  
**_  
"Leave that Oddish alone!" Angelina yelled, startling the Wooper; one of them dived into the water and swam away while the other one jumped onto a rock. Its tail began glowing a sparkling icy-blue and knocks the Oddish into a nearby tree. It fell to the ground, shivering and soaked from the attacks.

Angelina ran forward and picked up the injured Pokemon. "Oh you poor thing!" she sympathized, holding it in her arms carefully. "Let's get you to a Pokemon Center!" she could see the crimson-shingled roof peeking over the trees and made a quick jog down the dirt path.

Suddenly, a black-haired overweight man jumped out in front of Angelina from the bushes. "How would you like to have this tasty, nutritious Slowpoketail?" he asked holding out a cleaned cut Slowpoke's tail to the curious girl.

"A Slowpoketail?" Angelina questioned confused looking at the pink tail with a white tip.

"Right, it's a tail that is cut off from the Pokemon, Slowpoke. Like I said, it's really tasty and nutritious. For you right now, just $1,000,000! You'll want this!" the man excitedly persuades the young trainer into buying the chopped tail.

"No way! Who would want to buy a poor Slowpoke's tail for a million dollars?! No thanks, I'm not buying!" Angelina yelled furiously at the frightened man.

"You don't want it?" the man said puzzled at the girl. "Then, scram! Shoo!" he said with a wave of his hand, which Angelina turned away and stepped inside the lobby of the center.

"Oh my, is everything okay?" Nurse Joy gasped, noticing the wounded Oddish in Angelina's arms.

"Not exactly," Angelina said, placing the Pokemon onto the counter as she unclipped the Pokeballs on her belt. "I found this little one being tossed around by Wooper. I didn't have any ailments for its wounds so I that's why I came here. I'd also like a room for tonight as well."

"Of course, that's very nice of you," Nurse Joy smiled, taking out a tray for Angelina's Pokeballs and handed her a room key. "I'll make sure your Pokemon and this Oddish is back to full health."

Angelina smiled and thanked the nurse, then she headed down to the cafeteria for dinner so she wouldn't be going to sleep on an empty stomache. She found a seat amongst the other trainers and tucked into a plate of sirloin steak-tips with a side of mashed potatoes in gravy. She ate her in silence while looking over the map feature on her Poke-Gear; she knew the Johto Region was huge and wouldn't be easy to collect the gym badges, but she was very determined and had faith in her Pokemon that they could do it. After leaving the cafeteria, she retired to her room on the second floor; exhausted as she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. She pulled back the sheets and settled into the bed, sleep taking her immediately.

"Good morning, Angelina," Nurse Joy greeted the trainer as she approached the front counter. Angelina felt refreshed and energized after a shower and quick breakfast of fried eggs and bacon. "Here are your Pokemon." she handed her the tray with three Pokeballs. "And Oddish is back to perfect health."

"That's great!" Angelina said, taking her Pokeballs and clipped them back onto her belt. "Well Oddish, I'll be taking you back to the forest where you belong."

"Oddish!" the Oddish shook its head and jumps into Angelina's arms. Nuzzling into the surprised girl while Nurse Joy giggled.

"It seems Oddish really likes you. Maybe you should catch it."

"Really?" Angelina asked, thinking over the idea that the Grass-type would be powerful once she evolves it. She looks down at the Pokemon as it was looking up at her hopefully. "Would you like to come with me on my journey?"

"Odd!" Oddish jumped back onto the counter and nodded.

Angelina laughs, "Okay, guess that's settled." she took out an empty Pokeball from her backpack and pressed it against Oddish. The device opened up as Oddish's body was surrounded by red light and was instantly sucked inside. It started to shake in her hand a few times as the silver button was flashing red. Finally, the ball dinged, confiming the capture. "Awesome! I have an Oddish!"

"Congradulations!" Nurse Joy said. "And I hope you've enjoyed your stay. Please come back again anytime."

Angelina bowed respectfully. "Thank you," she said, then leaves the Pokemon Center so she could finally make her way to the Union Cave.

Walking inside Union Cave, Angelina noticed it was quite dark. But suddenly, a flame came out of nowhere and lit up the cave. This happened periodically every couple of seconds. When Angelina rounded the corner, she noticed what was causing it.

There was an overwight man dressed in a pink-and-blue clown outfit and wearing black sunglasses training a red-and-yellow Pokemon with a duck-like bill and black metal shackles around its neck and legs. It was lighting up the cave by breathing out fire.

"What Pokemon is that?" Angelina asked, taking out her Pokedex.

_**"Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon. Born in an active volcano, its body is always cloaked in flames, so it looks like a big ball of fire."**_

"Hello, what are you doing here?" the trainer asked. "I'm a firebreather, I light up this cave for trainers to see."

"I see, well I'm just a Pokemon trainer on my way to Azalea Town. I also came here to capture some Pokémon."

Just then, a Geodude appeared out of nowhere. It was hopping along the ground, oblivious to the two trainers next to him. They both decided to capture it, and so the Firebreather sent out his Magmar and Angelina sent out Unown "F". Unown used Hidden Power to keep Magmar at bay. Angelina threw a Pokéball, but Magmar deflected it with Flamethrower. Angelina sent out Marill and told her to use Water Gun on Geodude. The Firebreather sent out a Magby, and it grabbed onto Marill's tail, making it unable to move. They both threw a Pokéball at him, and they bounced off each other. Angelina sent out Charmander and the Firebreather sent out Growlithe. While they started battling, Angelina threw a Pokéball at Geodude, capturing it.

"Yes! I captured it!" Angelina exclaimed.

"What?! You cheated!" the Firebreather yelled. "No, no, no! The battle was just a distraction, wasn't it?"

Angelina recalled all of her Pokémon. "Yep, it was all a distraction! Well, I guess you learned something today! Sometimes I even amaze myself!"

"That doesn't sound too hard…." the Firebreather muttered.

Angelina narrowed her eyes and glared. "Hey, shut up!"

"Yeah, whatever, just go on and get outta here!"

Both trainers were then startled by a long, echoing wail. Angelina jumped, as did the Firebreather, but didn't think twice when he walked away. The noise was reverberating off the rock walls; Angelina thought that whatever it was wasn't just going to go away.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Angelina was walking once more, her feet barely making a noise against the rock. Her Marill, Spritz trotted alongside her trainer, smelling every rock provided she didn't range out of the torch light.

Angelina froze as there was another low wail. They were more frequent and much louder now, making them easy to follow. Spritz ran back towards her trainer and grabbed onto her leg and whimpered.

Angelina was also terrified, but she felt like that if she didn't check, she would never forget about it. She felt frustrated with herself, that she hadn't already found what was making that noise and that she let it frighten her so much.

There was another long wail, and she had to clap her hands over her ears. The sound was bouncing off the walls, seeming to amplify as it came closer and passed. The cave got larger and wider as she went along, until her torch light could no longer reach the roof. It was much more uneven here, with large jagged outcrops, and small plateaus here and there.

Angelina groaned loudly as she hauled herself another of the slopes. Spritz was safely nestled in between her back and her bag, holding onto the torch. She grabbed another of the smaller outcrops and pulled herself up, scraping her front as she went.

Spritz gave a loud, indignant squeal as Angelina grabbed hold of the top of the plateau and hauled herself up.

"Oh man, ow." Angelina muttered as she reached flat ground. Spritz eased herself out from between her trainer and her backpack, dropped the torch and ran to the other side of the plateau. The Marill stopped, before running back and rambling at Angelina in nonsensical gibberish.

"I don't understand you, sweetie." Angelina stated, her stomache feeling extremely sore and scratched. Spritz began to pull at her hair, still jabbering on.

"Ow! Quit it!" Angelina snapped, getting up and snatching the torch off the ground. "I'm coming, I'm coming. See, I'm right.…whoa."

On the other side was what could only be described as a lake. The water sparkled under the torchlight, and it was absolutely clear. It was really deep, but the water was so clear Angelina could see every rock on the bottom. She could always go for a swim. Though she wasn't sure if the torch was water-proof. Maybe if she wrapped it in plastic.…

There was a loud howl. And it was close.

Angelina looked around, flicking her torch back and forth as her heart began to feel like it was trying to tear itself out. Right in the middle of the lake was a large, blue and grey shape. It had long flippers under the water, and a large grey shell above. Its elongated neck ended in a head with a horn and large, sapphire eyes. She could recognise it as a Lapras, but only from textbooks. She had never seen one in real life before.

Angelina stared at it. Or she; most definitely a female. She opened her mouth once more and let out another wail. A long, sad, wail.

Lapras had barely noticed Angelina shining the torch in her face. Her eyes were downcast, and she just looked so lonely. Angelina felt a pang of pity for the poor thing.

Lapras let out another depressed cry, quieter than the last. Angelina gave Spritz her torch, which she held obediently onto. She found her bathing suit in the depths of her bag.

_**'Let's just hope Lapras don't bite. Come to think of it, do they even have teeth?'**_

Angelina put away her torch, getting rid of what little light she had left. After waiting a few minutes for her eyes to adjust, she could just make out the silhouette of Lapras as she made more of the mournful noises from the back of her throat.

Angelina slid into the water which, inviting as it looked, felt like thousands of little needles stabbing into her legs. Freezing cold needles.

That didn't seem to be such a problem for Spritz. The aqua-mouse dived right in, only surfacing to carry on in a sequence of blather. Lapras stopped whimpering to look at them.

Angelina swam over, with her towering over her. She was much larger than she had anticipated.

"Hi." Angelina murmured. She emitted a soft coo-ing sound and lowered her head to touch her cheek. Her skin was soft yet rubbery, like a Poliwags. Spritz surfaced beside her trainer, and she turned to nuzzle her as well.

"So you're not a ferocious beast after all, huh?" Angelina whispered, stroking her neck. She began to make a soft purring sound. Even in the dark, her eyes sparkled. She was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Just lonely."

She cocked her head, almost like a nod. Angelina felt sympathetic, but understood that Lapras was just after company, that's all those roars were about. She would have liked to stay, but her skin was becoming way too tender under its combination of wrinkles and goose bumps trying to keep her warm to no avail.

"Well, it's been fun." Angelina patted Lapras' nose as she began to swim back to where she thought shore was. "But I have to go before I freeze." she turned around and kicked her way to the surface and started towards the vague outline of land in the darkness. The moving water behind her implied that Lapras was following.

Angelina walked onto the shore and grabbed her bag, finding her torch underneath her clothes. She flicked it on, and after a few shakes, it stayed on.

Lapras floated in the shallowest water she could get into, watching Angelina even though the light was in her eyes. Eyes that were full of tears. Angelina's entire body racked with guilt.

Lapras made a small noise, almost like the mewing that baby Meowths made, only even softer and sadder. Angelina waded back into the water to pet her again, she touched the side of her face. "I don't want to leave you. I really don't."

The Water Pokemon just stared back at the trainer. Spritz floated in beside Angelina, watching Lapras as well.

"I'm sorry." Angelina sighed, leaving her hand in place and stroking her with her thumb. She leaned into her hand, still making mewling noises. She really didn't want to be alone here.

Angelina went back to her backpack. Lapras wailed as she ran back to it. "Hold on!" she yelled back at her. Spritz tried to run to her, but by the time she was even halfway, Angelina already had what she wanted and was heading back to Lapras.

"You can come with me!" Angelina exclaimed, waving the Pokeball in her face as Spritz gave a defeated sigh and ran back into the water. Lapras cocked her head at her.

"See, you get in, then I can take you somewhere where you'll have lots of company." Angelina rambled, making frantic hand gestures as well. Lapras just stared.

Angelina went on for a little longer, trying to explain a Pokeball and capture and not really making progress. But she thinks the Pokemon understood. She bowed her head and tapped the Pokeball with her nose, and vanished in a flash of red light.

Angelina was greeted by natural sunlight and felt a lite breeze moving through her hair as she reached the exit of Union Cave. She was relieved to be outside and breathing in the fresh air; four hours had gone by as she checked her Poke-Gear. She thought that was long enough to be traveling through a cave and catching Pokemon.

She thought her surroundings were peaceful as she strolled the dirt path towards Azalea Town. There was a patch of flowing grass and petals floating in the summer air.

"Hey, you there!"

"Huh?" Angelina blinked, turning around to see a large beared man waving at her. He wore a red long-sleeved button down shirt under a blue vest, a greenish-tan beenie, gray cargo pants, and black boots.

"Would you like to battle, little lady?" the hiker asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Angelina said, walking up to the man. "Just lemme heal up my Pokemon." She turned around and released her Charmander and Marill.

"Okay guys, time to heal up!" Angelina said cheerily, taking a couple potions out of her backpack. "Come here, Spritz!" she cooed, waving over the small mouse. She then sprayed her with the potion, where all of her wounds were located, and hugged her as the relief of the potion came. "There. Return! Now, come here, Charcoal!" It took a few minutes to avoid the flames from her Charmander's tail, but successfully healed and recalled it.

"All-righty then, you can go first." Angelina said politely, but really wanting to see what Pokemon this guy had.

"Okay. Go! Geodude!" the hiker called out the Rock Pokemon.

Angelina smirked and tossed out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Flower! Use Petal Dance!" she called upon her newly acquired Oddish; the Pokemon was female, so she thought of a good nickname that resembled its final evolutions. Oddish releases a spiral of small pink petals from its body and sent flying at Geodude.

"Dodge with Defense Curl! Then use Roll Out!" the hiker commanded.

Geodude pulls in its arms and curls into a ball, avoiding the on-coming pink petals. It began rolling toward Oddish, striking directly and sent the Weed Pokemon flying into the ground. Oddish shakily got back up.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Angelina ordered.

Oddish waves the leaves on its head and two razor-sharp leaves come out of it and hit Geodude. The Rock Pokemon couldn't move away and was sent flying into to the ground, swirls in its eyes.

"Yay Flower! Wonderful job!" Angelina cheered.

"Oddish, Odd!" Oddish jumped up and down happily. Suddenly, her whole body began to glow and took shape into a bigger Pokemon. Her body was still blue, but now had a pair of arms along with its more developed legs. The leaves curled away and looked withering, atop her head now was a reddish-brown, white-spotted flower. There was also white fluid oozing from her purple lips.

_**"Gloom, the Weed Pokemon. The smell from its drool-like syrup and the pollen on its petals is so bad, it may make opponents faint."**_

Angelina smiled and pocketed her Pokedex. "Wow, I'm glad you evolved, Flower!" she knelt down and hugged the Grass-type. Its stench wasn't foul or horrid-smelling like it was described in encyclopedias, but very pleasant and relaxing.

"Grr…. Okay then, you beat me." the hiker said, recalling his Geodude. "How about we exchange phone numbers? I watch out for rare Pokemon on my hikes. What do you say?"

Angelina recalled her Gloom and stood up. "Sure!" she took out her Poke-Gear to plug in the numbers. Then after shaking hands, she headed on her way to Azalea Town.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina battles a Poke Maniac, but successfully captures an Unown "F" in the Ruins of Alph.  
*Angelina rescues an Oddish from two mischievious Wooper; Oddish wants to travel with Angelina after being healed.  
*Angelina stays overnight at the Pokemon Center on Route 32.  
*Angelina battles a Firebreather, and also catches a Geodude.  
*Angelina's Oddish evolves into Gloom after defeating a Hiker's Geodude on Route 34.  
*Angelina travels through Union Cave and catches a Lapras; this Pokemon can be encountered every Friday in the HeartGold/SoulSilver games after defeating Morty.

Chapter 7 is on the way, remember to review! Thanks!


	7. Rockets Down In Slowpoke Well

Hello, hope everyone's enjoying their Easter vacation! Well, here's chapter 7! Angelina finally gets out of Union Cave and is almost toward Azalea Town, what's to happen now? Read on to find out!

**Chapter 7: Rockets Down In Slowpoke Well**

Last time, Angelina captures two new Pokemon while traveling through the Union Cave. Then her Oddish evolves into a Gloom after battling a Hiker and his Geodude.

Angelina continues along the route heading towards the next town, holding the egg she received from Professor Elm. She happily walked up a small slope in the middle of the ledge until seeing a rather large, circular-shaped area of the ground that had been sunken down. There was a man at the entrance, standing guard. He was wearing a black uniform emblazed with a red "R".

Angelina clicked on the map feature on her Poke-Gear, wondering about her location. "It says that the Slowpoke Well is right here. I'm guessing that's what the guy is guarding." She walked up to the shady man dressed in black with her map in her hand and asked nicely, "Excuse me, but why are you blocking the Slowpoke Well?"

The person in black turned his attention to the trainer in front of him and explained; "It's unsafe to go in there, so I'm standing guard. Aren't I a good samaritarian?" He flashed her a quick smile while Angelina gawked at his weird behavior, though she continued walking until she suddenly jumped feeling something tap against her chest. She almosted dropped her egg in shock, but held it up, to see that it was cracking slightly.

Angelina stared in awe as a crack appeared along the top of the egg and began traveling around it in a circular fashion. This was accompanied by two cracks on the side of the egg, and two on the bottom. The shuddering suddenly stopped and the top of the Egg burst open, revealing a light yellow lump. She leaned in close until the lump suddenly sprouted open, revealing five spikes attached to a rather stumpy head. It had tiny black eyes, which suddenly snapped open and laid eyes on Angelina. The two stared at each other for a few moments, until the other four cracks on its shell burst, revealing two stubby arms and feet.

"Oh my, what are you?" Angelina murmured as she pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the creature in her arms.

_**"Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokemon. It is considered a symbol of good luck. It's shell is rumored to be filled with happiness, which it will share with its owner if treated kindly."**_

Angelina smiled as she puts away her Pokedex. "Togepi, such a cute little baby!" she cooed sweetly as the Pokemon gurgled in delight. She headed up the path that lead into Azalea Town and looked around. She found a sign next to the Pokemon Center and it said, _**"Azalea Town. Where People and Pokemon Live in Happy Harmony." **_

"How come I feel no harmony from this place?" Angelina muttered to herself puzzled. There were no people walking the streets, the water fountain was dried up, and it was dark in most of the houses.

She walked to a large house-like structure with light blue shingles and white-colored drywall and wood. There was wmoke rising from the concrete chimney on the top and the house was surrounded by trees. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice said. Angelina opened door and walked inside. A little dark-haired girl, no older than six years with rosy cheeks, sat on the floor. She had brown hair in pigtails curled into loops that stuck out of the side of her head and held up by red hair ties. She wore a pink short sleeved shirt with a pink pompom in between the collar, and red shorts. Her blue eyes were puffy and red, she had been crying.

"Uhm, Hello?" Angelina said.

The girl looked up. "Are you a Pokémon trainer?" she asked.

"Yes." Angelina said. "What's wrong?"

The little girl ran over and threw her arms around Angelina. "Oh can you please save the town's Slowpoke?"

"Um, Slowpoke?" Angelina asked, taking out her Pokedex. "What's up with them?"

_**"Slowpoke, the Dopey Pokemon. Although slow, it is skilled at fishing with its tail. It does not feel pain if its flavorful tail is bitten."**_

"Yesterday people dressed in black came and took all the Slowpoke in the town to cut of their tails and sell them! I'm so worried if they have cut of my Slowpoke's tail yet!" The girl said and burst in tears.

"Calm down Mazie," an elderly man with gray hair walked up to them. He wore a dark blue robe, and his silver hair was combed back and ended above his shoulders. "This is my granddaughter Mazie, and my name is Kurt. I create one-of-a-kind Pokéballs from Apricorns."

"It's very nice to meet you both." Angelina said, pocketing her Pokedex. "What are Apricorns?"

"They are a special fruit hollowed out to create Pokeballs to catch Pokemon." Kurt explained.

Angelina nodded. "Okay, but yhy is the town so empty?"

"Well, it all happened since yesterday, when the Team Rocket came and took the Slowpokes." Kurt began, laying his arm on Mazie's shoulder. "Some of the people were afraid that the Rockets would steal their Pokémon as well, so they moved. Not many dared to stay."

"Does it have anything to do with the cave I passed earlier?" Angelina asked. "The person in black outside didn't want me to go in. He said it was none of my business."

"Of course it does! They're cutting off the Slowpoke's tails for sale! So I'm going to help you teach them a lesson in pain." Kurt replied. "Mazie, stay here, and make dinner for us when we come back. We will save the Slowpokes!" He charged out of his home leaving the two girls to watch in amazement.

"Horray Grampa!" Mazie cheered and jumped up in the air.

Angelina just smiled. She hasn't even seen a child in this town since she got here, but was surprised that she was left with a big responsibility. She ran out of the house and through town, arriving back at Slowpoke Well to see no one blocking the entrance.

"Kurt is really determined to save the Slowpoke. And I'm going to help him!" Angelina cheered running down the old stone stairwell into the damp, ancient well. She paused at the last step and found Kurt lying against the wall breathing heavily and holding his back injured. "Kurt?" She jogged up to the old man and bent down to see him face to face. "What happened?"

Kurt held his head up seeing the bluenette looking worried at him while he brightened up though he was injured. "Hey there, Angelina! The guard up top took off when I shouted at him. But then I took a tumbling down the wall. I slammed down hard on my back, so I can't move."

"I see." Angelina muttered seeing him hold his back pained.

Kurt then slammed his fit into the ground and cursed upset, "Rats! If I were fit, my Pokemon would've punished them…Ah, it can't be helped. Angelina," the girl glanced curious at him when he spoke her name. "Show them how gusty you are in my place!"

Angelina nodded confidently and stood up exclaiming, "Alright, Kurt! I'll show Team Rocket not to mess with Slowpokes or anyone. I'm off!" She started to run down the creaky hallway while Kurt watched her smiling knowing she would be able to defeat Team Rocket.

Angelina took off running down the dimmed lit hallway until a Team Rocket Grunt popped out in front of her and spoke upsetly, "Some old coot shouted at me and made me stumbled down the stairs. I can vent my anger out on you! Go, Koffing!" He threw the pokeball out and a floating purple creature with crater-like protrusions appeared right in front of her.

"Koffing." the pokemon spoke with its smiling face.

"Oh wow, a Koffing!" Angelina exclaimed, pulling out her Pokedex.

"_**Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Because it stores several kinds of toxic gases in its body, it is prone to explode without warning."**_

"Okay, then. Spritz, I choose you!" Angelina threw her pokeball and her Marill popped out. "All right, Spritz, use Water Gun!" she commanded confidently.

"Mariiiiiiii" the aqua mouse shot a blast of water from her mouth as it struck Koffing hard in the stomach.

"Koffing!" the poison Pokemon cried out pained from the attack.

"Koffing, use your Tackle!" the Rocket shouted irritated to his cringing Pokemon.

"Koffing!" it cried out charging towards the aqua-mouse in a slow speed.

"Time to end this. Use your Ice Punch!"

Spritz readied her icy powers into her fist and as Koffing was a foot away from her, Spritz sent a powerful blow to Koffing's small round body. The mighty punch made Koffing crash into a wall nearby making a small crater in the wall. Koffing was unconscious lying against the wall while Team Rocket Grunt cried out baffled, "Oh, no!"

"Good job, Spritz!" Angelina praised her Pokemon while Spritz bounced happily. She recalled her back into her pokeball with a red beam and pocketed it on her belt. She continued going down the hallway passing the Rocket crying defeated with his out cold Koffing.

Angelina continued to walk. She yawned, and she could understand since the moon was out. She needed a good sleep after this. And maybe some food when her belly growled. Then she thought about what horrible things the Rockets could do to the Slowpokes, and even wondered if she had to battle more since the Rockets can't guard with only three people. She then started to run like crazy as she heard wings flapping behind her. The flapping got faster. She thought she was going to fall anytime, but then she had to look behind. Majestic wings, and big it was, a Fearow. She had to send out Gloom; her Marill was too weak, but Gloom had a weakness. Fearow could blow it away anytime. Then Angelina got an idea.

"Go Flower! Stun Spore!" As soon as Gloom was sent out, small spores sprayed towards Fearow. It cried out and was paralyzed.

"Fearow, return! The boss will not be happy."

Angelina heard the Rocket run away, and continued walking. She was running up some small stone steps and onto a platform before a shrilly-female voice cried out, "Stop right there!"

Angelina stopped and glanced at where she heard it from as a purple-haired Rocket Grunt stepped from the shadows. The young Rocket scrutinized while the girl was prepared for whatever she'll pull out.

The Rocket took another step and crossed her arms seriously. "Why are you here?" she questioned her earnestly.

"I'm here to put a stop to your scheme of cutting off Slowpokes' tails." Angelina replied back filled with confidence and determination.

The Rocket Grunt narrowed her grey eyes while she scoffed, "So, what? Slowpokes' tails grow back. Besides, if we obeyed you, then our rep would be totally ruined!"

"That's too bad. Your rep is already ruined anyway." Angelina calmly stated putting a hand next to her pokeballs.

"Like you know. Ekans, go!" the Rocket called out throwing her pokeball up in the air. The pokeball opened and revealed the snake Pokemon flying out and landing on the ground in front of his trainer.

Angelina picked a pokeball up and threw it out calling, "Flower, come on out!" Gloom showed up from her pokeball and landed on the ground determined.

"Ekans, use Poison Sting!" Team Rocket Grunt ordered to her snake Pokemon. Ekans shot poison needles from its mouth towards the small weed Pokemon.

"Flower, dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Angelina told calmly to her. Gloom dodged the poison needles swiftly and whipped the leaves towards Ekans. The snake Pokemon flew back to the wall scratched heavily while Gloom stood there awaiting orders.

"Ekans, get up!" the Team Rocket Grunt coldly commanded her Pokemon. Ekans slowly stood up and slithered towards his position again. "Now, use your Wrap!" Ekans slithered toward Gloom quickly and wrapped around her beginning to squeeze her tight.

"Gloooom!" the weed Pokemon cried out pained while Ekans continued to squeeze the leaf Pokemon tighter.

"Flower!" Angelina gasped concerned for her grass Pokemon.

The female Rocket grunt giggled harshly until a thought popped into the young brunette's mind as she ordered, "Flower, use Giga Drain!" she commanded Gloom.

Gloom drained Ekans' energy making it heavily damaged as Ekans coiled on the ground unconscious.

"Oh, no!" the female Rocket cried out in despair.

Angelina recalled Gloom back into her ball and passed by the freaked-out Team Rocket Grunt. She then ran down the lightly dimmed hallway until she reached a room that was filled with several cages filled with sleepy Slowpokes and several Rocket Grunts chopping off Slowpoke's tails with knives.

"Stop!" Angelina screamed out running into the room startling the Rockets.

"What are you doing here?" someone questioned, the figure stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at her seriously. He was wearing the same outfit as the rest of the Rockets, however, he had noticable light blue hair, which seemed to be pointed at the sides underneath his cap.

"I'm here to stop you from cutting the Slowpokes' tails off and your little scheme." Angelina countered determined to put a stop to their evil, twisted plan.

The grunt scoffed uncaringly, "Like we'll do that because of you. I saw what transpired back there. You seem pretty resourceful to be able to get past those underlings. My name is Proton, and I am one of Team Rocket's Executives." he looked Angelina over with a sly grin, "Well, you don't seem like much, but I suppose looks can be deceiving. If you would consider joining Team Rocket, then we can let this little assault of yours slide."

At this, Angelina gasped and shouted angrily, "I'll never join you! No one gets away with hurting innocent Pokémon just to make a profit!"

Proton sighed and said, "What a shame. But since you're choosing to interfere with our plans, expect no mercy!" He pulled out a pokeball and threw it out revealing a Koffing.

Angelina let out a frustrated sigh, "Again. Oh, well, time to play." She released her Marill from her Pokeball and readied for another battle.

"Koffing, use Smog!"

Koffing started to spread poisonous gas around the battlefield usually while Marill stood her ground unaffected. Angelina couldn't look through the purple mist with Marill until she saw Koffing's outline appeared.

"Spritz, direct your Ice Beam to the little left." Angelina told her while she readied her beam and shot it across the field.

The Ice Beam shot through the thick cloud and hit Koffing directly turning it into an icicle causing it to fall on the ground. The smog cleared up once again and showed Koffing frozen up in a frozen tomb. Proton growled angrily at the young girl while he recalled his Koffing back into its Pokeball. Angelina recalled her Marill and sets the Pokeball back on her belt.

Proton snorted stubbornly and grimaced, "Maybe you're better than I thought. We're leaving now, but just remember that you were lucky! Next time, the full force of Team Rocket will bring you down!" Suddenly, the whole area went dark, and when the darkness cleared, Proton and the other Rockets were gone.

"Where did he go?" Angelina asked looking around the Slowpoke-covered room.

While she was surrounded by Slowpokes around, Kurt ran in huffing in quick breaths before he checked each Slowpoke for injuries. He walked up to Angelina with a pleased expression and exclaimed, "Way to go, Angelina! Team Rocket has taken off."

"Is your back okay?" Angelina asked concerned about his injury.

"My back's better. Let's get out of here." Kurt said leading her out of the well with the Slowpokes following them into town again.

Angelina ran to the cage and opened it. The Slowpoke thought for a while, then they ran out.

"Run home!" Angelina said to them. When all of them were out of the cage, Angelina went after and ran to Kurt's house.

They arrived back at Kurt's house while Kurt went back sitting on his mat and the little girl was having fun playing with Slowpoke. Angelina walked up to Kurt and stood before him while he looked and smiled gratefully, "Hi, Angelina! You've handled yourself like a real hero at the well."

Angelina blushed a little and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Well, I'm not exactly a hero."

"Nonsense! I would be honored to make balls for a trainer like you." Kurt stood up and stepped over to the cabinet searching for something. He pulled it out and walked back to her. "This is all I have right now, but take it." He handed her a brand-new Lure Ball while she scanned it intrigued at it. "I make balls from apricorns. Collect them from trees and bring'em to me. I'll make balls out of them."

Angelina put the Lure Ball in her backpack and smiled back saying, "I will. Thank you, Kurt." She bowed politely and respectfully to him.

The next morning, Angelina woke up early. She looked around and remembered that she slept overnight at Kurt's house. She went downstairs after refreshing in the bathroom and dressed in clean clothes. Kurt was already down there, working with something, and Mazie was looking in the fridge for something to eat for breakfast.

"Hello," Angelina greeted.

"Oh, hello Angelina." Kurt said, without turning around.

"Hi!" Mazie smiled. "Are you going to challenge the Azalea Town Gym for the Hive Badge today?"

"Well, I guess so. And I think it will be easy with my Charmander." Angelina replied. "What are you doing, Kurt?"

"I am making a Fast Ball. It's a ball who catch fast moving Pokémon, they are made from white Apricorns. You can find them at the back of our house." Kurt showed Angelina a white ball, but it wasn't complete yet.

"Bet it'll be a neat Pokeball when its done," Angelina smiled. "Well, I need my Pokémon and they're still at the center! Thank you, Kurt, for letting me stay here over the night!"

"No, I should thank you, since you got all Slowpokes back. It was very brave of you." Kurt said. "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks! Bye!" Angelina waved and left Kurt's house, ready to earn her second Johto badge.

**§To Be Continued§**

*The egg that Angelina receives from Professor Elm hatches into a Togepi.  
*Angelina enters Azalea Town and meets Kurt, the Pokeball creator, and his grand-daughter Mazie.  
*Kurt rushes off to Slowpoke Well to save the Slowpoke from Team Rocket.  
*Kurt has a back injury and asks Angelina to take his place; she confronts two Rocket Grunts and defeats a Koffing and Fearow.  
*Angelina battles Proton, one of the four executives of Team Rocket; defeats his Koffing and saves the Slowpokes.

Alot of fun stuff happens, huh? Tell me what you think in your reviews, and the next chapter will be up sooner than you think! Thanks!


	8. Bugsy In Azalea

Well, this is the next chapter, based on the game boy; after Angelina earns the Hive Badge and is heading toward Ilex forest but without the part of rescuing the Farfetch'd for the Charcoal apprentice. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Ilex Forest Rivalry**

The dewy grass sunk under Angelina's shoes as she strolled along through Ilex Forest, covered in puffy-shaped shadows with cookie-cutter blots of glittering sunlight. A small, old trail was marked only by flattened grass, and it wove ahead through the numerous trees that towered over her.

"It's so pretty here, I guess," Angelina said to herself merrily as she strolled along. The canopy whispered fervently as wind graced the forest. She smiled as the breeze teased her short bangs. "It smells like grass and flowers..."

Togepi was awake, and was currently squeaking for food, so Angelina fished around through her backpack for some blocks of Pokemon food to feed the Pokemon in her arms.

As Angelina came to a split in the road, she stopped to glance back and forth. She had already taken a wrong turn before, which landed her in an area that was sprawling with overgrowth. She was looking forward to trying to catch some new Pokémon. She was walking along, reading her Pokédex. She was trying to figure out what Pokémon she could catch here. She found a Pineco and it Self-Destructed in her face, so she missed catching it. She also saw a Spearow, but it flew away with its short wings.

"Hmph. I'll never catch a new Pokémon…." Angelina kept walking, and eventually came across a trainer with a Farfetch'd. She stopped to ask them for directions and found out that it was just ahead, about thirty yards away. She was almost at the exit when she froze and couldn't move; she heard someone laughing and saw a purple ball with large, glowing eyes and surrounded by gas appear in front of her. It was soon accompanied by a very familiar figure; it was a boy with long raven-colored hair wearing a black jacket with red trimming and blue jeans.

"What do you want, troublemaker?" Angelina asked. "And why can't I move?"

"Troublemaker? Ha! Wrong name, sweetie. You will soon hear my name all the time; I'll be in the news for beating the Elite 4 and becoming the Champion!" Seamus grinned proudly. "You're just under my Gastly's Mean Look. Give up while you're ahead!" he sneered, approaching the young girl, who tried to back away, however, she remained rooted to the spot.

"Never! The only thing you can get into the news for is causing damage to a Pokemon Lab and stealing a Pokemon!" Angelina yelled back, as her Togepi, still in her now frozen arms, began squeaking angrily at Seamus.

Seamus glanced over, and muttered, "Tch. More weaklings..." In response, the tips of Togepi's hands sparked slightly, causing Angelina's eyes to widen. "Did it...?"

Before anything else could be said, a huge gust of wind blasted through the area, knocking the two trainers onto their backs. Angelina now found herself able to move, and jumped to her feet. she gasped, "Was that...a Whirlwind?" she took out her Pokedex.

_**"Metronome, a non-damaging Normal-type move that randomly selects any attack."**_ the Pokedex informed, and then Angelina pointed the device at Seamus' Pokemon._** "Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind."**_

"Fight me, right here and now!" Seamus demanded.

Angelina nodded, taking a Pokeball off her belt and threw it in the air. "Go, Charcoal!" her Charmeleon growled as it appeared, swishing its flaming tail in confidence.

"Gastly, Confuse Ray!"

With this command, the monkey Pokemon fired several stars at Silver, who leaped to the side, causing the forest to light up slightly with the impact. At this time, Silver yelled,

The Ghost-type appeared in front of Charmeleon, and tried to use the debilitating attack on it, however, the Lizard Pokemon dodged; its flame on the end of its tail glows white and slams onto Gastly's head, sending it rocketing to the ground.

"What attack was that?!" Angelina pressed buttons on her Pokedex.

_**"Iron Tail, a move that inflicts damage with a steel-hard tail."**_

Seamus growled, recalling his Gastly and threw out another Pokeball. "Go, Zubat!" A small, blue bat with no eyes appeared.

"Then I choose, Rocky!" Angelina recalled her Charmeleon and called upon the Rock Pokemon, Geodude. It punches the ground and makes rocks fly at Zubat, almost taking it out, but retaliates by hitting Geodude with one of its wings, doing very little damage. Geodude finishes off Zubat by tackling it to the ground. Seamus recalled Zubat, and sends out a blue-colored crocodile-like Pokemon with a big yellow jaw, a yellow belly, and it had red spikes on its head and down its back.

Angelina took out her Pokedex. _**"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in."**_

Angelina was thinking about sending out Unown, but the Psychic Pokemon was too low leveled, and judging by the way Croconaw battled it was probably at a very high level. Her best bet was her Marill. The Aqua Mouse needed little training; she figured she could hold her own against the next gym leader, along with Charmeleon. She recalls her Geodude and sends out Marill, hoping to freeze Croconaw with a barrage of Ice attacks.

"Spritz, Powder Snow!" Angelina commanded.

"Ha! That weak attack won't be very effective against Croconaw! He has resistance against Ice attacks!" Seamus smirked. He was right, too. Marill had nothing but Ice and Water attacks, and therefore did not stand a chance against Croconaw. But then Angelina remembered how she took down Falkner's Pidgeotto: Rollout!

"Spritz, Rollout, now!"

Marill curled up into a ball and started rolling along the ground towards its opponent. Marill hits Croconaw, turned around, then headed towards him again to strike him a second time. Angelina knew as well as Marill did, the more times you use Rollout consecutively without missing, the more damage it does. Marill only needed to hit Croconaw one more time to knock it unconscious. Croconaw leapt up into the air, hoping to dodge it. Marill saw this in time, and also jumped up into the air, knocking Croconaw down towards the earth, fainted.

"Croconaw, no! Get up and fight right now!" Seamus stalked over to Croconaw and bellowed at him, but the Crocodile Pokemon was unresponsive. Seamus sighed, recalling the Pokemon. "Oh, well…. this last should get you good…. he's not gonna lose to a second-rate trainer like you! Go, Pineco!"

The bag-worm Pokemon came out of its Pokéball, and appeared to have no attacks what so ever. Marill hit it with a Water Gun, but nothing happened.

"Hey, what's going on here? Is this some kind of a joke?" Angelina asked, and pressed buttons on her Pokedex.

_**"Protect. It protects the user from all effects of moves that target it during the turn it is used, including damage." **_

"It's no joke at all!" Seamus responded.

Marill was giving it all she had, but it wasn't enough. Nothing could get through Protect. Finally, Pineco stopped using Protect and instead used a Tackle. Marill got mad and used Water Gun. Marill was too fast for the low-level Pineco, and nailed it against a tree. Just then, it started glowing.

"No, Pineco, don't Self-Destruct!" Seamus said. But it wasn't going to Self-Destruct; Angelina noticed the Pokemon was taking a different form as the white light disappeared. It was a large and round cocoon-like species of Pokemon with two steel pinkish plates positioned on the top and bottom of its body and four tube-like spikes protruding out.

"Wow, your Pokemon evolved!" Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex for identification.

"_**Forretress, the Bagworm Pokemon. Its entire body is shielded by a steel-hard shell that opens when catching prey. What lurks inside the armor is a total mystery."**_

"Bout time," Seamus muttered. "Use Tackle now!"

Forretress was much larger than Marill, and so tackling was devastating. Forretress was about to use another Tackle when Angelina thought of a way to avoid it.

"Spritz, dive under the water!" Angelina commanded. There was a small pond behind them, and when Marill spotted it, she dove under.

"Ha, that won't stop us! Forretress, Swift!" Unfortunately for Seamus, Marill had a great advantage being in water, and easily avoided Swift.

At Angelina's command, Marill jumped out of the water and hit Forretress with Water Gun. Due to its own weight, Forretress couldn't help but fall into the water. It was also sinking due to its weight. Marill released white-blue bubbles at great speed, damaging Forretress severely.

"Use Rapin Spin!" Seamus ordered.

Forretress pulls its horns into its body and closes up its shell; it began spinning and created a whirlpool. It still couldn't get out of the water.

"End this with Explosion!" Seamus yelled.

Forretress glowed white and explodes violently, sending Marill flying out of the water and landed on the ground unconscious and with bruises from the blow.

"Oh Spritz, I'm sorry hun. You were great and deserve a long rest." Angelina whispered, recalling her Marill to the Pokeball. She noticed Seamus did not recall his Forretress.

"You can have it, Angelina," Seamus said arrogantly. "I don't want a weakling."

"What? You are just going to abandon it?" Angelina gasped. "You are a horrible trainer! I feel sorry for your Pokémon!"

"Well don't." Seamus replied coldly. "The ones that aren't weaklings like him get the attention they deserve." He turned around, walking deeper into the forest and out of her sight.

Angelina looked at the injured Forretress that Seamus had abandoned. You could look into its eyes and see that it was hurt. And not just physically; it was emotionally hurt, any trainer could see that. She gave it a Super Potion to heal it.

"Go on, you need to stay here in the forest. That trainer isn't coming back for you. He is a bad trainer, don't miss him. If you stay here in the forest, you'll be much better off than if you went with him," Angelina explained.

"Forrret…." the Bagworm Pokemon wanted to go with Angelina, but she knew that he'd be better off in the forest.

"You have to stay here. I have to go to Goldenrod City. We have our separate paths. Yours is to stay here." Angelina was talking to him as if it was her own.

"Forret Forrr…." Forretress understood, which Angelina picked up the Pokemon and placed it in a tree. She knew that what she did was right and she wouldn't regret it.

**§To Be Continued§  
**

*Angelina defeats her rival, Seamus in their second battle.  
*Angelina walks through Ilex Forest.  
*Togepi learns Metronome, Charmeleon learns Iron Tail.  
*Seamus releases a Forretress after losing in battle, and after Angelina heals the Pokemon, she says its better off living in Ilex Forest than joining her.

So Angelina defeats her rival and helped out a Forretress, now she is on her way to the next city and a new badge. Stay tuned for the next chapter, reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	9. Ilex Forest Rivalry

Well, this is the next chapter, based on the game boy; after Angelina earns the Hive Badge and is heading toward Ilex forest but without the part of rescuing the Farfetch'd for the Charcoal apprentice. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Ilex Forest Rivalry**

The dewy grass sunk under Angelina's shoes as she strolled along through Ilex Forest, covered in puffy-shaped shadows with cookie-cutter blots of glittering sunlight. A small, old trail was marked only by flattened grass, and it wove ahead through the numerous trees that towered over her.

"It's so pretty here, I guess," Angelina said to herself merrily as she strolled along. The canopy whispered fervently as wind graced the forest. She smiled as the breeze teased her short bangs. "It smells like grass and flowers..."

Togepi was awake, and was currently squeaking for food, so Angelina fished around through her backpack for some blocks of Pokemon food to feed the Pokemon in her arms.

As Angelina came to a split in the road, she stopped to glance back and forth. She had already taken a wrong turn before, which landed her in an area that was sprawling with overgrowth. She was looking forward to trying to catch some new Pokémon. She was walking along, reading her Pokédex. She was trying to figure out what Pokémon she could catch here. She found a Pineco and it Self-Destructed in her face, so she missed catching it. She also saw a Spearow, but it flew away with its short wings.

"Hmph. I'll never catch a new Pokémon…." Angelina kept walking, and eventually came across a trainer with a Farfetch'd. She stopped to ask them for directions and found out that it was just ahead, about thirty yards away. She was almost at the exit when she froze and couldn't move; she heard someone laughing and saw a purple ball with large, glowing eyes and surrounded by gas appear in front of her. It was soon accompanied by a very familiar figure; it was a boy with long raven-colored hair wearing a black jacket with red trimming and blue jeans.

"What do you want, troublemaker?" Angelina asked. "And why can't I move?"

"Troublemaker? Ha! Wrong name, sweetie. You will soon hear my name all the time; I'll be in the news for beating the Elite 4 and becoming the Champion!" Seamus grinned proudly. "You're just under my Gastly's Mean Look. Give up while you're ahead!" he sneered, approaching the young girl, who tried to back away, however, she remained rooted to the spot.

"Never! The only thing you can get into the news for is causing damage to a Pokemon Lab and stealing a Pokemon!" Angelina yelled back, as her Togepi, still in her now frozen arms, began squeaking angrily at Seamus.

Seamus glanced over, and muttered, "Tch. More weaklings..." In response, the tips of Togepi's hands sparked slightly, causing Angelina's eyes to widen. "Did it...?"

Before anything else could be said, a huge gust of wind blasted through the area, knocking the two trainers onto their backs. Angelina now found herself able to move, and jumped to her feet. she gasped, "Was that...a Whirlwind?" she took out her Pokedex.

_**"Metronome, a non-damaging Normal-type move that randomly selects any attack."**_ the Pokedex informed, and then Angelina pointed the device at Seamus' Pokemon._** "Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind."**_

"Fight me, right here and now!" Seamus demanded.

Angelina nodded, taking a Pokeball off her belt and threw it in the air. "Go, Charcoal!" her Charmeleon growled as it appeared, swishing its flaming tail in confidence.

"Gastly, Confuse Ray!"

With this command, the monkey Pokemon fired several stars at Silver, who leaped to the side, causing the forest to light up slightly with the impact. At this time, Silver yelled,

The Ghost-type appeared in front of Charmeleon, and tried to use the debilitating attack on it, however, the Lizard Pokemon dodged; its flame on the end of its tail glows white and slams onto Gastly's head, sending it rocketing to the ground.

"What attack was that?!" Angelina pressed buttons on her Pokedex.

_**"Iron Tail, a move that inflicts damage with a steel-hard tail."**_

Seamus growled, recalling his Gastly and threw out another Pokeball. "Go, Zubat!" A small, blue bat with no eyes appeared.

"Then I choose, Rocky!" Angelina recalled her Charmeleon and called upon the Rock Pokemon, Geodude. It punches the ground and makes rocks fly at Zubat, almost taking it out, but retaliates by hitting Geodude with one of its wings, doing very little damage. Geodude finishes off Zubat by tackling it to the ground. Seamus recalled Zubat, and sends out a blue-colored crocodile-like Pokemon with a big yellow jaw, a yellow belly, and it had red spikes on its head and down its back.

Angelina took out her Pokedex. _**"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon. Once Croconaw has clamped its jaws on its foe, it will absolutely not let go. Because the tips of its fangs are forked back like barbed fishhooks, they become impossible to remove when they have sunk in."**_

Angelina was thinking about sending out Unown, but the Psychic Pokemon was too low leveled, and judging by the way Croconaw battled it was probably at a very high level. Her best bet was her Marill. The Aqua Mouse needed little training; she figured she could hold her own against the next gym leader, along with Charmeleon. She recalls her Geodude and sends out Marill, hoping to freeze Croconaw with a barrage of Ice attacks.

"Spritz, Powder Snow!" Angelina commanded.

"Ha! That weak attack won't be very effective against Croconaw! He has resistance against Ice attacks!" Seamus smirked. He was right, too. Marill had nothing but Ice and Water attacks, and therefore did not stand a chance against Croconaw. But then Angelina remembered how she took down Falkner's Pidgeotto: Rollout!

"Spritz, Rollout, now!"

Marill curled up into a ball and started rolling along the ground towards its opponent. Marill hits Croconaw, turned around, then headed towards him again to strike him a second time. Angelina knew as well as Marill did, the more times you use Rollout consecutively without missing, the more damage it does. Marill only needed to hit Croconaw one more time to knock it unconscious. Croconaw leapt up into the air, hoping to dodge it. Marill saw this in time, and also jumped up into the air, knocking Croconaw down towards the earth, fainted.

"Croconaw, no! Get up and fight right now!" Seamus stalked over to Croconaw and bellowed at him, but the Crocodile Pokemon was unresponsive. Seamus sighed, recalling the Pokemon. "Oh, well…. this last should get you good…. he's not gonna lose to a second-rate trainer like you! Go, Pineco!"

The bag-worm Pokemon came out of its Pokéball, and appeared to have no attacks what so ever. Marill hit it with a Water Gun, but nothing happened.

"Hey, what's going on here? Is this some kind of a joke?" Angelina asked, and pressed buttons on her Pokedex.

_**"Protect. It protects the user from all effects of moves that target it during the turn it is used, including damage." **_

"It's no joke at all!" Seamus responded.

Marill was giving it all she had, but it wasn't enough. Nothing could get through Protect. Finally, Pineco stopped using Protect and instead used a Tackle. Marill got mad and used Water Gun. Marill was too fast for the low-level Pineco, and nailed it against a tree. Just then, it started glowing.

"No, Pineco, don't Self-Destruct!" Seamus said. But it wasn't going to Self-Destruct; Angelina noticed the Pokemon was taking a different form as the white light disappeared. It was a large and round cocoon-like species of Pokemon with two steel pinkish plates positioned on the top and bottom of its body and four tube-like spikes protruding out.

"Wow, your Pokemon evolved!" Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex for identification.

"_**Forretress, the Bagworm Pokemon. Its entire body is shielded by a steel-hard shell that opens when catching prey. What lurks inside the armor is a total mystery."**_

"Bout time," Seamus muttered. "Use Tackle now!"

Forretress was much larger than Marill, and so tackling was devastating. Forretress was about to use another Tackle when Angelina thought of a way to avoid it.

"Spritz, dive under the water!" Angelina commanded. There was a small pond behind them, and when Marill spotted it, she dove under.

"Ha, that won't stop us! Forretress, Swift!" Unfortunately for Seamus, Marill had a great advantage being in water, and easily avoided Swift.

At Angelina's command, Marill jumped out of the water and hit Forretress with Water Gun. Due to its own weight, Forretress couldn't help but fall into the water. It was also sinking due to its weight. Marill released white-blue bubbles at great speed, damaging Forretress severely.

"Use Rapin Spin!" Seamus ordered.

Forretress pulls its horns into its body and closes up its shell; it began spinning and created a whirlpool. It still couldn't get out of the water.

"End this with Explosion!" Seamus yelled.

Forretress glowed white and explodes violently, sending Marill flying out of the water and landed on the ground unconscious and with bruises from the blow.

"Oh Spritz, I'm sorry hun. You were great and deserve a long rest." Angelina whispered, recalling her Marill to the Pokeball. She noticed Seamus did not recall his Forretress.

"You can have it, Angelina," Seamus said arrogantly. "I don't want a weakling."

"What? You are just going to abandon it?" Angelina gasped. "You are a horrible trainer! I feel sorry for your Pokémon!"

"Well don't." Seamus replied coldly. "The ones that aren't weaklings like him get the attention they deserve." He turned around, walking deeper into the forest and out of her sight.

Angelina looked at the injured Forretress that Seamus had abandoned. You could look into its eyes and see that it was hurt. And not just physically; it was emotionally hurt, any trainer could see that. She gave it a Super Potion to heal it.

"Go on, you need to stay here in the forest. That trainer isn't coming back for you. He is a bad trainer, don't miss him. If you stay here in the forest, you'll be much better off than if you went with him," Angelina explained.

"Forrret…." the Bagworm Pokemon wanted to go with Angelina, but she knew that he'd be better off in the forest.

"You have to stay here. I have to go to Goldenrod City. We have our separate paths. Yours is to stay here." Angelina was talking to him as if it was her own.

"Forret Forrr…." Forretress understood, which Angelina picked up the Pokemon and placed it in a tree. She knew that what she did was right and she wouldn't regret it.

**§To Be Continued§  
**

*Angelina defeats her rival, Seamus in their second battle.  
*Angelina walks through Ilex Forest.  
*Togepi learns Metronome, Charmeleon learns Iron Tail.  
*Seamus releases a Forretress after losing in battle, and after Angelina heals the Pokemon, she says its better off living in Ilex Forest than joining her.

So Angelina defeats her rival and helped out a Forretress, now she is on her way to the next city and a new badge. Stay tuned for the next chapter, reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading!


	10. Carin' and Trainin'

Okay, had a marching band subsale at 4AM and I'm still tired. My very close friend's baby died on Easter and she just told me today, and I missed the brand new episode of Pokemon at 10AM though I caught the title _**"The Bicker The Better"**_. Other than that, I'm nice enough to update since I know you're waiting for the next chapter.

Back to the story, Angelina had now left the Ilex Forest and Azalea Town with a new Hive Badge and rearing for another badge and the unexpected of new adventures and new people along her journey now to Goldenrod City.

**Chapter 10: Carin' and Trainin'**

Angelina breathed in deeply as she stepped out of the confining darkness of Ilex Forest. The air in there had been warm, stale and stuffy, and it was a relief to get back to fresh air. Once she entered Goldenrod City, she was deciding to take on the local gym leader before venturing elsewhere. She knew that the gym-trainer used Normal-type Pokémon, and decided that Geodude would be perfect.

According to her Poke-Gear, Angelina would be passing the Day Care Centre on the way to Goldenrod City. That had been where it all began for Togepi. The old couple that ran it had given the newly-discovered egg to Mr. Pokemon, who had passed it on to Angelina. Now, in an oddly symmetrical turn of events, it was Angelina who now visited the Day Care couple.

As she was nearing lunch time, and Goldenrod City, she ran into what looked like a farm house. There were fairly high fences around it and, behind those, there were Pokémon _everywhere_. Angelina read the sign with some curiosity. "Pokémon Day Care," she said. "This must be it." she smiled and knew it was a place that many trainers left their Pokémon to grow when they couldn't keep them on them. She also decided to leave her Unown there for a while, that way it can grow levels without having to battle. She then passed a boy trainer that was two years older than her with blonde hair that wanted to trade her Unown for an egg.

"Why would I want an egg?" Angelina asked, staring at the egg. It had a somewhat smooth texture, and held an assortment of black spots on it's mostly white surface.

"Well, you'll be singing a different tune when you walk into the Day-Care…." the boy responded. "It belongs to my grandparents. You have to pay, of course, but it is quite cheap. They only need the money to keep the place going. They just really enjoy looking after Pokémon. They say that it keeps them young."

Angelina just smiled and nodded. She walked inside the Day-Care; into what looked to be a living room. Down one wall were several chests of drawers, all lined up, with the drawers labelled. On the other side, a bookcase filled with files. Several cushions lay piled in the corner, with a Drowzee sleeping on them. A Snubbull snuffled around quietly in the corner.

There were two old people, wearing traditional Japanese clothing, sitting around the table, drinking hot tea. There was as old and bald man with a very long white beard. His eyes seemed to be squinting through his thick glasses, and looked very curiously at the sight of company.

"Hello deary, welcome to the Pokémon Daycare! Please have a seat." the old lady said, peering at the young girl curiously through her thick glasses. After a second, Angelina sat down and was provided with refreshments while Togepi sat on her lap so he was in full view of the couple.

"Mr. Pokemon gave me an egg a short time ago, and asked me to help it hatch. He said he got it from you. Togepi here hatched when I first entered Azalea Town a few days ago, and as I was in the neighbourhood I thought I should drop in," Angelina explained. The couple moved in closer to examine Togepi, then shared a knowing look.

"Interesting," the man said.

"Very," the woman concurred, and they retreated a short distance away to discuss in whispers what they had seen. Angelina thought this rude, but she didn't want to offend them so she stayed silent.

Eventually they returned, and the man said, "Have you phoned Mr. Pokemon yet to tell him of this?"

Angelina shook her head, and seconds later the woman was typing in his number on their video-phone in the corner. The three of them crowded around it, Angelina holding Togepi up to the screen so Mr. Pokemon could see him better.

It only took a couple of rings for Mr. Pokemon to pick up, and his haggard face appeared on the view screen. "Yes? Hello? Who's this?" he asked vaguely, just as Angelina remembered him.

"The Day Care Man, the Day Care Lady and a girl with a Togepi," the Day Care Man summed up quickly.

"A girl with a..." Mr. Pokemon focused more intently on the screen, first on Angelina then on Togepi. His face lit up with a smile. "It hatched! My egg hatched into a Togepi! Well done, Angelina! I knew you could do it. Well, I'll do my best to inform the Professors of our discovery. Will that be all?"

Angelina was rather taken aback. She had travelled far and wide with this egg, polishing it every day and under the illusion that it was of earth-shattering importance. And now Mr. Pokemon was looking at it like it was yesterday's news. "Don't you want to examine Togepi in person?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, I couldn't do that. Togepi will want to stay with its mother figure now, which I presume is you. Anyway, I have examined Togepis' before, and still have my notes." Mr. Pokemon replied.

"So you don't want me to send Togepi to you? Or leave it here in the Day Care Centre?" Angelina asked, but Mr. Pokemon was already shaking his head.

"Togepi's yours now. You have done the scientific community a great service. Oh, by the way, before I forget... What did it look like whilst it was hatching?"

"Well, it cracked in a lot of places and it was glowing too, but other than that, Togepi looked very healthy..." Angelina said, hoping that would intrigue Mr. Pokemon's interest.

"Ah. Well, typical like the others I've seen, but I must get back to my research. Day Care Man. Day Care Lady. Angelina. Togepi," Mr. Pokemon nodded to each one in turn before putting the phone down, leaving Angelina feeling slightly disappointed.

"At least on the plus side you get to stay with Togepi," the blonde boy piped up, having evidently eavesdropped when no one noticed he came inside. "Baby Pokémon are quite demanding to look after. Hang on." He went out into the hallway and came back holding a large pamphlet. "Here, have this. It has lots of tips about looking after baby Pokémon. You should take a look. It's very useful."

"Thanks," Angelina said, accepting the booklet. She cooed over her Baby Pokemon. "Looks like you're a part of the team now, so I guess you deserve a good nickname. How about Bachiko?" she stroked the middle head-spike and seeing Togepi smile and babble happily. She then asked the Day Care couple if they could take care of her Unown, but the Day Care Lady explained she couldn't take care of anybody until the trainer that left his egg picks it up.

"What?" Angelina exclaimed. "That's terrible, that trainer shouldn't abandon his egg. Since he's not here, I'll take it."

"Here you go, Miss." the old man said, handing Angelina a small yellow egg with tiny black bolts all around it. It was inside an egg holder; a glass jar to protect it with a cushioned bottom. "Now take good care of it."

"I will," Angelina reassured, then asking, "Is it okay if I leave my Unown with you now? It's kinda a low level and I wanted to leave it here for a while."

"I'm sorry, we already have 5 Pokémon, which is our max. Come back later and see if we have any room," the old man said.

"Oh, okay." Angelina sighed. "Well I have to get going to Goldenrod City soon. You see; I have a Gym battle coming up." The Day Care Man and Lady escorted her to the door, thanking them for their consideration.

"Thanks for the hospitality," Angelina said.

"Well, just remember to return should you want us to take care of any of your Pokemon," the Day Care Man smiled.

Angelina nodded, and once she got outside and started walking, the blonde boy was following right behind.

"Hey Miss! The egg is about to hatch and believe me, I've seen enough eggs hatch here to tell by now. You really don't want that Unown, huh? Psychic Pokémon stand no chance against the Ecruteak gym leader. I'm sure that this Pokémon would, though…."

"Fine! Fine! I already have one egg, so I might as well take yours, too! Here's Unown! Now leave me alone!" Angelina exclaimed, taking hold of the second egg.

The boy grinned, "You know, you're kinda cute!"

"Ahhh! No, go away! Please!" Angelina ran down the dirt road and onward to Goldenrod City where many things that lay in wait there, good and bad.

It took at least another hour to get to the gates of Goldenrod City. The sun had begun to set beyond the horizon, slowly turning the sky from a brilliant blue into a warm, inviting orange. The few clouds that did occupy the open ceiling were now bathed in the vibrant colours of nature.

Even from here the city looked beautiful - tall buildings rose into the sky, creating wonderful variety among the usual piercing forests and distant mountains.

Angelina stood there in awe for several minutes, just watching the light clouds drift past the highest stories of several skyscrapers that were scattered around the city. She took a deep breath before stepping through the gates and heading off through the city to find a Pokemon Center.

_**(S)12345(S)**_

Angelina yawned as she stretched out on her bed. She was tired and wasn't in the mood for doing anything today. She had been in Goldenrod for about a week now. She had been training all week with her Pokemon by running around Goldenrod's less busy areas and then running out into the areas right outside of the city to fight wild Pokemon. Her training plan had been working perfectly.

Now that it was close to the end of another week, Angelina had time to just kick back and relax for a while. Sure, she knew a real trainer would be training every waking moment of their life, she may be a professional trainer that graduated from Sango Pokemon Technical, but who said she can't take a break?

Just as Angelina was closing her eyes, she felt a movement from next to her. She peeked one eye open to look to her left and noticed it was the two eggs she was given back at the Day Care Center. **'A shame that boy had to give up that one egg,'** she indicated toward the black-spotted egg. _**'Oh well, he'll miss out on a rare Pokemon!'**_ She closed her eye again and yawned, shifting slightly to become more comfy so she could fall asleep; carefully not to disturb her sleeping Togepi.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina exits the Ilex Forest and arrives at the Day Care Center on Route 34, right outside of Goldenrod City.  
*The Day Care Center is where the couple discovered the Togepi egg and was given to Mr. Pokemon, who gave it to Angelina, who is now visiting the Day Care couple.  
*Angelina and the Day Care couple make a call to Mr. Pokemon; showing them Togepi, and he tells Angelina to keep the Pokemon.  
*The Day Care couple can't watch over Pokemon until someone picks up a yellow (with tiny black bolts) Pokemon egg that was left behind. Angelina takes the egg, but the couple is already watching five other Pokemon.  
*A blonde boy trades another egg for Angelina's Unown; saying Psychic Pokemon are not good against Ecruteak's Gym.  
*Angelina is now caring for two eggs on top of her Togepi and other Pokemon.  
*Angelina gives her Togepi the nickname Bachiko, which is a Japanese name meaning "happy child", and Togepi are known to be childish.  
*Angelina relaxes for a week in Goldenrod City before challenging the local gym.

Not much in this chapter, huh? Well, Angelina gets two eggs; so what Pokemon do you think will hatch from them? Next chapter will be up, really depends if I'm not busy with school work or marching band. Reviews welcomed, thanks!


	11. A Goldenrod Opportunity

Oh my God, I actually got reviews! Thank you so much VoidMoon! I will take your advice from your reviews! And this story will be just awesome, though a little sad toward the end. I will eventually get the rest of the chapters up before school lets out, but so far I'm doing okay and some people seem to like this story!

Anyway, Angelina finally arrives in Goldenrod City and is given two Pokemon eggs. Now, she is well on her way to earn the next gym badge. What will happen?

**Chapter 11: A Goldenrod Opportunity**

Angelina slept in slightly the next morning, despite the bustle of trainers coming in and out of the center. It was around eleven when she finally rose to the persistent sound of DJ Fern's voice over the radio, announcing the latest news for the Pokemon World.

_**"... people are giving reports about strange men in black outfits hanging around the Radio Tower. Police are saying…." **_Fern only got out that much before Angelina shuts off the radio while rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawned. She then swung her legs over her bed and standing up, stretching. She yawned again and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

After a few minutes, Angelina came out wide awake and refreshed. She slipped on her jacket, collected her Pokeballls, and her backpack, which she placed her Togepi inside. She then headed outside, holding her two eggs, and got ready to lock her room's door when she realized she had left her Poke-Gear in there. Mumbling under her breath, she headed in and grabbed her Poke Gear, then locking the door. She walked down the halls, heading down the stairs for a complimentary breakfast that the delightful Nurse Joy had served her and the other trainers who had stayed that long.

Pokemon Centers were a great place to see how other trainers were coping with their Pokemon. Some of them were very impressive, others not so, but more often than not, every trainer Angelina met was trying their hardest to be the best that they could be.

Angelina headed for the sliding glass door and stepped out, letting the sunlight hit her face. The sun was firmly up high in the bright blue sky this morning. It wasn't quite hot as yesturday, instead it was a pleasingly warm day punctuated by cool, gentle breezes.

Goldenrod City was, in a word, amazing. Advertisements flashed at her from every billboard and TV, showing the many pastimes that the city had to offer. It seemed that there was something for everyone, and more besides. It had taken her at least half an hour exploring the maze that was the eastern part of the city, but Angelina had finally managed to find the Goldenrod Pokemon Gym. She was rethinking her battle strategy. She decided to lead with her Marill. _**'No, not Spritz (Marill)…. maybe Charcoal (Charmeleon)…. Rocky (Geodude) would be better…. Flower (Gloom) is too low a level to start a battle….'**_ She couldn't make up her mind. Finally, after about 10 minutes of disagreeing with herself, she knew who to lead with.

Angelina paused outside, reading the sign carefully before she entered the dome-shaped building. "Leader Whitney..." she read aloud. "Hmm..." She pushed the door open and walked straight inside as the pleasing sensation of the Gym's air conditioning brushed past the top of his head, allowing her hair to flow with the soft, artificial wind.

This Gym was much more modern and far more pleasing to Angelina's senses than Bugsy's. The walls were painted a bright white and potted flowers broke up the artificial monotony. Angelina looked around for a moment to find her bearings. This Gym also showed signs of a different architecture. She turned behind the central collection of flowers to discover a large stadium painted exquisitely well on the ground. She looked around, but saw no one.

"Maybe it's closed...?" Angelina muttered to herself. Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. Quickly she spun around on the spot to face the stranger.

"Hello, you must be a new challenger," said a girl, no younger than twelve with bright brown eyes and a charming face. She had pink hair that she wore in two large pigtails that spiked out behind her. She wore an odd, yet elegant looking outfit, with a white jacket adorned with pink and golden decorative effects, such as the ends of the collars and the parting in the centre. Her jeans were a cool, slightly faded black, and below that she wore white sneakers, fashioned with the usual brand logos and 'ticks' coloured in several darker shades. "I'm the Gym Leader here, and my name is Whitney. If you want the Plain Badge, you have to battle me using two Pokemon."

"Okay, that's fine with me," Angelina said. "I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town, and I choose Spritz!" she took out a Pokeball and released the aqua-mouse Pokemon Marill into the battle arena.

"This should be easy. Go, Clefairy!" Whitney called out her Pokemon. It was a pink fairy-like Pokemon with tiny wings and a somewhat star-shaped body.

Angelina took out her Pokedex to scan the creature. _**"Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Its adorable behavior and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute Pokémon is rarely found."**_

"It makes sense," Angelina smiled as she puts away her Pokedex. "Ok Spritz, start off with Bubblebeam!" Marill released white bubbles from its mouth at Clefairy at a great speed.

"Dodge and use Metronome!" Whitney commanded.

Clefairy jumped around and missed the oncoming water attack and begins to wiggle its index fingers from side to side. Angelina grits her teeth and tenses when it does that, knowing full well of the abilities Metronome can do. If Clefairy landend an electrival attack, Spritz was done for.

Finally, the Metronome finishes. Clefairy's hands spark with blue electricity as its forms a black ball of energy and fires it at Spritz. The Water Pokemon was knocked off its feet with critical damage, Angelina recalled it and pulled out another Pokeball.

"Having fun over there?" Whitney asked.

"I'm just warming up." Angelina said, thowing out another Pokeball. "Let's go, Charcoal!" the ambitious and arrogant Charmeleon came out, ready to fight. "Use Flamethrower, now!" the fire lizard releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth and engulfed the normal Pokemon.

Whitney holds her cheeks in shock. "Ah! Clefairy!" she sighed when her Pokemon survived the attack with some burn marks. "Try your Metronome!"

Clefairy waved its fingers back and forth, albeit a bit weakly, until the fingertips glow white. This time, Clefairy launched a Rock Throw. Charcoal managed to duck out of the way of most of the rocks, but one of them struck him in the stomach. Charcoal tumbled backwards, but quickly got back up, panting slightly.

"Come on, Charcoal! You can finish it. Use Fire Fang!"

Charcoal's mouth becomes covered in flames and bites down on Clefairy's head, it's body becomes surrounded in red-orange fire for a small amount of time. Clefairy layed on the floor unconscious.

"No way!" Whitney pouted as she withdrew her Clefairy. She looked just about to cry, but then she apparently remembered that she had another Pokémon left. "Well, you're pretty capable in battle. Let's hope it stays that way! Go, Miltank!" she pulled out another Pokeball and hurled it forward, releasing her second Pokemon. This one resembled a pink cow, with a cream-colored belly with an udder. It also had small horns, and what looked like a black hood on its head. Angelina pulled out her Pokedex once more to scan the creature.

_**"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary. If it has just given birth, the milk is even more nutritious than usual."**_

Angelina puts away the Pokedex. She remembers seeing the Cow Pokemon before in the wild, but this would be her first time battling against it. Although since it's a normal type, she shouldn't have much trouble. Boy, was she in for a surprise.

"Use Slash, Charcoal!"

Whitney giggled. "Use Body Slam, Miltank!"

Charcoal lashed out with his claws, managing to strike Miltank. However, the cow Pokémon recovered and flopped forward, knocking Charcoal to the floor. As Miltank got up and dusted itself off slightly, the fire lizard collapsed in pain with squirls in its eyes.

Angelina sighed, knowing this battle wasn't over. She held out her Pokeball and recalled her Charmeleon. Then pulling out another Pokeball and throwing it out into the battlefield. "Go, Rocky!"

The boulder-like Pokemon with rock arms came out and stared at his opponent, knowing what he had to do. "Geoo-Duude," he recognized Miltank and was ready to strike at Angelina's command.

"Use Mud-Slap!" Angelina said. The rock Pokemon whipped up some mud and slapped Miltank, lowering her accuracy.

"Miltank, use Stomp!" Miltank stomped on Geodude, but it didn't do hardly any damage because Geodude was a Rock-type Pokémon.

"Ha! Rocky is my trump card! Normal Pokémon stand no chance! Use Mega Punch!" Angelina boasted. The rock Pokemon's fists glowed white and started punching Miltank with great force, confident in his own abilities.

Miltank was just about to faint when Whitney yelled out, "We're not done yet! Miltank, use Milk Drink!" Miltank Miltank bent down, and began sucking out of its udders, then lifted its head up, and let out a cry feeling very revitalized.

"W-what just happened?" Angelina asked.

"Miltank's milk is packed with nutrients. It can drink its own milk to restore its energy in battle!" Whitney explained, grinning as Angelina's eyes widened in shock. "Now, Miltank, Body Slam!"

"Dodge, and use Rock Throw!" Angelina commanded.

The cow-like Pokemon jumped up in the air again, but Geodude threw rocks at Miltank, blocking the attack and leaving a moment for the Rock-type Pokemon to perform one last attack.

"Rocky, finish it! Another Mega Punch!" Just as Rocky was about to strike the fallen Pokemon, Miltank quickly dodged the attack.

"Way to go, Miltank. Now Stomp!" Whitney cheered encouragingly.

The Milk Cow Pokemon dropped down with great speed towards Rocky, who leaped backwards in order to avoid. The impact, however, cracked the ground underneath Miltank.

Suddenly, Rocky started glowing white. Angelina feared the worst and thought her Pokemon was using Selfdestruct, but noticed it was growing bigger. It looked more bulkier, and boulder-like with four arms.

"Oh wow! What are you?" Angelina pulled out her Pokédex to look up the evolution. _**'Graveler. The Rock Pokémon. With a free and uncaring nature, it doesn't mind if pieces break off while it rolls down mountains.'**_ she closed her Pokédex. "Okay then. Rocky, use Roll Out!"

Rocky curls himself into a ball and rolls over Miltank with incredible speed and power. Then he went straight up the wall, and slammed his body right on top of her.

"Now finish with Fire Blast!"

Graveler charges forward, breathing in deeply and gathers fire in its mouth. Then it releases a blast of fire in the form of a star (or a 大 shape) and envelops the Milk Cow Pokemon. Smoldering, Milktank collapsed on her side. Her eyes swam around in her head before finally closing.

"Ugh..." Whitney gasped, falling to her knees. "I can't believe you beat me... This isn't FAIR!" then she burst into tears and ran forward to comfort her Miltank.

"I defeated you fair and square under the official Pokemon League rules," Angelina said. "You're being such a crybaby!"

"You're mean," Whitney pouted. "Go on, take the badge and go away!"

"Okay, okay!" Angelina responded, picking up the small tan-square badge and hooked it inside her jacket on the right side. Just as she was about to leave, she was shaken slightly and wondered where it was from. She looked down and gasped. It was the egg that the boy trainer gave her back at the Day Care Center! It was moving, and small cracks began to zigzag their way across the white surface.

Angelina didn't want the newborn to be hurt, she placed the egg on the floor so the Pokemon could emerge into life. Now joined by Whitney, the girls' eyes were fixated on the egg. Their eyes followed every new crack that formed, their hands held together in excitement. After a bit more shaking and cracking, a piece of the egg finally broke off. It chipped away and slid down the left side of the egg, falling to the floor. After that, a few more pieces fell, until the top was off. Whitney and Angelina stared at the opening intensely, waiting for the Pokemon to emerge. Finally, after a short period of time that seemed like a century to the girls, a small head popped up.

The head was made up of two colors. Milky white fur that surrounded a shale-grey colored face. A long appendage, sharing the color of the face, emerged from the side of the Pokemon's head, which Angelina thought was some sort of horn or something. An ovular gray shape also sat in the center of it's forehead. The Pokemon took it's first glance at life and the world as it's eyelids parted and two ice-blue eyes took in color and light for the first time. The small Pokemon let out a small yelp as the light harmed it's eyes on first impact, but then it was used to the brightness. Still confined in the shell, the infant moved it's tiny legs, breaking away more of the shell. When it finally emerged, the girls could see the whole Pokemon.

The rest of it was milky white as it's head was, from it's neck down to it's four thin legs which it used to stand. A bushy white mane stretched down from the base of it's neck as well. A grey blade-like tail emerged from it's backside, and similar colored paws and claws emerged from the bases of the Pokemon's white ankles. It sat down on the grass, feeling it's texture for the first time, and yawned. It then looked at Angelina, and cocked it's head. Angelina had been staring in awe at the Pokemon the entire time, and yet had no idea what it was. She quickly unclasped her hands from Whitneys' and into her backpack, retrieving her Pokedex and aimed the sensor at the Pokemon. The mini-computer sprung awake and the screen flashed, showing the Pokemon that sat before her.

_**"Absol, the Disaster Pokemon,"**_ the Pokedex said. _**"This dark type Pokemon is very defensive and introverted, and are very difficult to catch. In the wild, they try to stay away from trainers in fear that they will be caught."**_ The Pokedex continued to show Absol's picure for a moment or two, and then shut off.

"Wow, a Dark Type Pokemon!" Whitney awed. "It's so cute, its no wonder they're so hard to catch! You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, I know," Angelina agreed. "But at least I got this one on it's first day being alive!" Overly excited, she reached forward and picked up the baby Absol, and brought her in front of her face. "Hi, Absol!" she said cheerfully.

Absol cocked his head again.

"I'm Angelina! I'm going to be your trainer, and friend, from now on," Angelina told the dark type. "And…. I think I'll name you…. Shadow. That okay?"

Absol stared at Angelina for a moment, and then licked Angelina's face. Angelina laughed and a look of sheer happiness spread across the Pokemon's dark face.

"This is just awesome!" Angelina said, she simply could not contain her happiness. She drew Absol close to her in a hug, and the baby Pokemon licked her again. She then turned to Whitney. "Well, I better get going. There's a lot I want to accomplish before I become Pokemon Master. I enjoyed the battle, but you shouldn't be a sore loser. Gym leaders are suppose to be proud of the trainer that challenges them for a badge. It shows how they and their Pokemon gain more experience and trust by working together."

"Okay, you got me there," Whitney said, looking shameful. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Angelina. I was winning gym battles for a while, I got overconfident. You really deserve the Plain Badge, you and your Pokemon battled very well."

Angelina smiled. "It's all right! Thank you. Maybe next time I'm in the area, I'll be glad to have a re-match with you."

"Sure, can't wait." Whitney said, holding out her hand. "Friends?"

"Friends!" Angelina nodded. She waved goodbye to Whitney after exchanging Poke-Gear numbers and departed from the gym, with another new Pokemon and her third Johto League badge.

Angelina carried her new Pokemon back to the Poke Center. She wasn't exactly sure why, even though she was so use to carrying eggs than baby Pokemon. Maybe it was to reimburse the feeling of unity that she felt when Shadow, her Absol, first hatched from his egg. Maybe she felt that Shadow was too young to be in a Pokeball. Maybe she just felt like carrying the newborn. For whatever reason, Shadow was not in the Pokeball. Angelina patted the infant on the head as she made her way through Goldenrod City. She had been to the Pokemon Center so many times that she could probably navigate there blindfolded. She shifted the weight of the Pokemon that was in her arms to even it out with the backpack hanging from her shoulders as she walked, and Shadow nuzzled into her chest.

It wasn't too long before the two reached the Pokemon Center. She made her way inside and approached the desk. Shifting Absol under one arm, she reached down with her free hand, unclipping her Pokeballs from her belt one by one, and placing them on the polished mahogany surface of the desk. She then grabbed Shadow with both hands and placed her on the desk as well, as well as a free Pokeball.

"All right, Shadow," Angelina started, stroking the dark type's neck, "I'm going to have to put you in a Pokeball now." Shadow nodded lightly and Angelina pointed to the free Pokeball she had placed. Shadow licked Angelina's hand before making the few inch walk to the sphere, and touched his nose to the minuscule button that sat in the middle of the crease of where the top and bottom halves of the orb met. The ball opened up in response to this, and Shadow was transformed into a shapeless haze of red light, and was sucked into the computerized interior of the sphere. The ball closed and it's reddish glow on the button faded, confirming Shadow 's capture.

Conveniently, the nurse stationed at this Poke Center emerged into view out of a swinging back door on the opposite side of the room. She walked happily over to the desk, and said with a nurse's usually brightness, "How may I help you?"

Angelina informed the nurse that she wanted her Pokemon restored, and the nurse took them while Angelina retreated toward her room for the night, awaiting the next day to earn another new gym badge.

**§To Be Continued§**

*This chapter title is a pun of the saying "a golden opportunity".  
*DJ Fern was a radio host from Lavender Town's Radio Tower in the G/S/C games.  
*Angelina's Geodude evolves into Graveler.  
*Whitney throwing a temper tantrum upon defeat and refuses to give Angelina the Plain Badge refers to what happens in HeartGold and SoulSilver.  
*The special egg from the Day Care hatches into an Absol, which is a rare Hoenn Pokemon in the Johto Region; Angelina names the Pokemon Shadow.  
*Whitney and Angelina become friends and exchange Poke-Gear numbers.

Well, that end's chapter 11! Good or bad? I'll have chapter 12 up soon as possible. Thanks, peace out!


	12. Park Contest

Hey, I'm back! Thanks for reviewing, I've been very busy this weekend and luckily I've been able to update. This chapter isn't much, so read if you want!

Chapter 12: National Park Contest

Angelina was looking at the map feature on her Poké-Gear map for directions to the next town the next day. She figured that it would be easier to cut around the National Park to get to Ecruteak City, but she had heard that there are rare Pokémon such as Scyther and Pinsir. _**'I've gotta get me a Scyther,' **_Angelina thought to herself. She was about to walk through the gates when a security guard stopped her. The security guard had a British accent and was slim, with brown and gray hair.

"You aren't going to participate in the Bug Catching Contest are you?" the security guard asked.

"No, I was just gonna streak through the park," Angelina replied sarcastically.

"Good Heavens!" the security guard exclaimed, his face reddened.

"Hey, hey! I was just being sarcastic!" Angelina waved. "Of course I'm gonna participate in the contest. Now that we've cleared that up, can I go now?"

"How many Pokémon do you have with you?" the guard asked.

"Uhm, let's see," Angelina said, counting the Pokeballs on her belt, plus Togepi in her backpack, and her egg. "I believe I have six Pokémon and one egg, sir."

"Well, that won't do! You have to choose one to participate in the contest and leave the others here with me, but hold onto your egg." the guard insisted. "You don't know the rules, do you?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid I don't," Angelina replied.

"Okay, the rules are simple. The contest is free, for one thing. You can only use one Pokemon to participate in the contest, and you have 20 minutes." the guard explained. "You also can't use any other kind of Pokéball except these: they are Park Balls. You have to return any Park Balls you have leftover. You may only catch one to be judged. Now that you know the rules, go on and get out there."

"Okay, thanks." Angelina smiled. "Hey, did you know the word 'gullible' is written on the roof?"

"Huh, really?" the guard asked, then looking on the roof. "Where? I don't see it!"

"Oh, just keep looking, it's there." Angelina giggled, then walked into the park with her Charmeleon and knowing that it already had experience against Bug Pokémon. She was walking around and looking for something rare, like a Beedrill or a Scyther. She hasn't found anything yet, and the twenty minutes were almost up. She was just about to give up when a butterfly-like Pokemon appeared. And to her luck, it was pink and wondered why it looked so different. She took out her Pokedex.

_**"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains."**_ the Pokedex informed, showing a normal Butterfree with a dark blue body and its wings were black and white.

"Wow, a Butterfree! It must be a very rare Pokémon to have an alternate coloration!" Angelina exclaimed and threw out a Pokeball. "Charcoal, come out and use Smokescreen. While Butterfree is distracted, I'll throw a Park Ball."

Charmeleon appeared, ready to do as Angelina said. He used Smokescreen, just as Angelina had planned, but instead of being distracted, Butterfree started to fly away.

BING! It was the P.A. system. "There is only 5 minutes left in the contest. Get your Pokémon and head for the gate."

_**'Uh-oh….' **_Angelina thought worriedly.

"Charcoal!" Angelina called, "Cut Butterfree off with Metal Claw!" Charmeleon jumped in front of the Butterfly Pokemon, and then slashes at her with his glowing claws. Butterfree was knocked back for a second, and that was all Angelina needed. She threw the Park Ball right when Butterfree was knocked to the ground, capturing her.

"Almost too easy. Charcoal, come back." Angelina called back her Charmeleon. "Now let's go get judged."

"Okay," the guard announced. "Are you all ready? In 3rd place was.… Bug Catcher Benny, who caught a Kakuna! In 2nd place was.… Cooltrainer Nick, who caught a Butterfree! Placing 1st was.… Trainer Angelina Murakami, who also caught a Butterfree! Congratulations! Here ya go!" Angelina received a red-orange rock in the shape of a sun.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Angelina asked.

"It's a Sun Stone. You can use it to evolve Pokémon," the guard replied.

"Oh, thanks." Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex. "What Pokemon can use a Sun Stone to evolve?"

_**"The Sun Stone can evolve Pokemon such as Sunkern into Sunflora and Gloom into Bellossom. It is as red as the sun." **_the Pokedex replied.

"Wow," Angelina awed, taking out the Pokeball containing Gloom. "Come on out, Flower!"

"Gloom Gloom!" replied the drooling grass/poison Pokemon.

Angelina knelt down and smiled. "Flower, I know this is so soon, but can I evolve you into a Bellossom? With a new Pokemon on my side, I'll have a type advantage to beat other gym leader's Pokemon so I can achieve to become Pokemon Master!"

"Gloom…." the Pokemon thought for a moment, then nodding its decision. "Gloom!"

"Oh thank you, Flower." Angelina hugged her Pokemon happily. "You're the best Grass Pokemon I ever have, you'll never regret this!" she held out the Sun Stone and touched it to Gloom, whom now glowed and began to change form. Once done with its evolution, Gloom was no more and a new Pokemon was in it's place. The new Pokemon had a small green head adorning two large red flowers, two small green arms, and a skirt made of huge green and yellow petals.

"Bell Bellossom!" chirped the new Pokemon.

Angelina giggled, "And hello to you too, cutie! I'm Angelina, if you still remember." She took out her Pokedex and pointing it at the flower-like Pokemon.

_**"Bellossom, the Flower Pokemon."**_ Replied the Pokedex. _**"As these Pokemon gather to dance, rumored as a ritual to summon the sun, their petals rub together and make a pleasant ringing sound."**_

"Welcome to the team, Flower!" Angelina smiled, holding up her Pokemon. "Return!"

"Bell!" the Pokemon nodded, disappearing in a red beam that was sucked up inside the Pokeball.

With Bellossom and Butterfree on her team, Angelina now continues on her journey to Ecruteak City.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina participates in the Bug Catching Contest in Goldenrod's National Park.  
*The Bug Catching Contest takes place every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.  
*Angelina captures a shiny Butterfree and wins first prize: a Sun Stone  
*Angelina uses the Sun Stone to evolve her Gloom into a Bellossom.

Chapter 13 is on the way. Reviews welcomed, thanks!


	13. All Talk and Kimono Dances

Hey, here's the next two chapters! I'm now updating two chapters at a time since I got big ideas for a crossover, will tell you about that later. Anyway, this chapter is based before Sakura's Eevee evolves into Espeon in the Pokemon Johto episodes.

Chapter 13: All Talk And Kimono Dances

Angelina stumbled into Ecruteak City about two weeks later. Just as it turned night, she was happy to be in a town again after walking for more than just two miles and decided to stay at the Pokemon Center for the night, then go sight-seeing in the morning. The stars began to appear in the cloudless sky, and they lit her way down the hill and into the city.

"Woah, talk about stepping into the past." she muttered, passing through a torii gate at the entrance of the city. Unlike Goldenrod City, Ecruteak was a peaceful and ancient Japanese town with very few lights, and not that many houses either, but that was from the nighttime, it would probably be a different story in the daytime. After walking around a little, she eventually found the Pokemon Center and went up to Nurse Joy, asking if she could get a room; there were plenty of rooms available and was handed a key. Thanking the nurse, Angelina walked upstairs to the bedrooms to rest for the night.

The next day, Angelina was leaving her room and about to walk outside when someone called out, "Hey, wait!"

Angelina turned around and recognized the boy trainer back in Goldenrod City. He had short blonde hair and green eyes, he wore dark blue jeans and a red shirt.

"Oh, it's you again." Angelina said, with an unsure expression upon her face. "How's my Unown doing?"

"Pretty good," the boy replied. "What about that egg I gave you?"

Angelina took out a Pokeball from her belt and threw it, "It hatched, just wait till you see the Pokemon!" the white light revealed her newest Pokemon, Absol.

"Wow!" the boy knelt in front of the Pokemon awestruck, but Absol cocked its head to the side and backed away warily. "It's so cool. What is it?"

"This is my Absol, her name is Shadow." Angelina explained, she gently pets her Absol in assurance and recalls it to the Pokeball. "Guess you thought it was some regular Pokemon, that's why you traded it for my Unown."

The boy got to his feet. "Well next time, I'm gonna keep the next egg I get."

"That's great," Angelina said, holding out her hand. "I'm Angelina Murakami, from Pallet Town."

"Jeremy Cretonne." The boy introduced, grinning as he shook her hand. "I live in Goldenrod City, my grandparents own the Day Care Center."

"I figured that," Angelina smiled. "So what brings you out here to Ecruteak?"

"Well…. Um…." Jeremy blushed slightly, looking away. "I was thinking after you traded me the egg for your Unown, and I heard that you won the Plain Badge from Whitney…."

"Yeah, and….?" Angelina awaited for him to finish.

"Could I, maybe, join you on your journey?" Jeremy asked. "I can help you, since I've been around Johto myself." He took out a small box and opened it; Angelina looked in and saw the same badges that she was starting to earn, but there were five more badges than the ones she already had. There was a set of seashell-like badges and even another set of badges that Professor Oak had mentioned previously.

"You've been around the Kanto League!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Yeah, I started there two years ago," Jeremy grinned. "I competed in the tournament twice and placed second, but this was also during the time I defeated the Orange League."

"Wow," Angelina awed. "And since you already have the Johto badges, then you're ready to compete in the Silver League Conference!"

"Yeah, but that's not until next year," Jeremy placed the box inside his backpack. "If you have the same goal as me, which is becoming a Pokemon Master, then I can help."

"Really?" Angelina asked hopefully, which Jeremy nodded. "That'd be awesome! Yeah, you're more than welcomed to join me!"

"Great, so where are we heading today?"

"I'm not planning to challenge the Ecruteak Gym Leader until tomorrow." Angelina began walking down the hall. "But I heard there's a lot more to do here other than that."

"You're exactly right." Jeremy said. "There's a Dance Theatre not far from here where the Kimono Girls train and dance with their Pokemon. I'm sure yours need trained fore your gym battle, but before that, shouldn't you let Professor Elm know the egg hatched?"

"Huh?" Angelina stared blankly, then gasped in shock. "Oh geas! Togepi hatched back in Azalea, I was supposed to do that then. Thanks for reminding me." she sat down at one of the video phones and dialed the number while Togepi was drinking out of a bottle.

After a moment, the rather disheveled figure of Professor Elm appeared. Upon seeing Angelina, he smiled, saying, "Hello Angelina, how are you?"

"Just great, professor! Your Egg hatched." Angelina replied.

Elm's eyes widened in shock, as he remarked, "Really? That's wonderful! Can I see the offspring?"

At this time, Angelina pulled Togepi towards her, who was still sucking on its bottle.

Elm adjusted the glasses on his face, and said, "Hm...a Togepi! I see!" he glanced at Togepi's bottle, which had a white substance in it, and murmured, "Ah... that must be MooMoo Milk, very nutrious for newborn Pokemon, and there is not a Pokemon like this in Johto. I couldn't have picked a more responsible and caring trainer like yourself for Togepi. Good luck with your journey and don't forget my research."

Angelina nodded as the phone call ended and the video screen turned off. With that task accomplished, she and Jeremy left the Pokemon Center and arrived at what looked like a Japanese mansion, but it was really the Kimono Dance Theater. They were about to go in when a little girl with purple hair in pigtails and dressed in a robe stopped them and asked for a battle.

"My names' Saukura," said the girl.

"Hello," Angelina smiled. "I'm Angelina Murakami."

"And I'm Jeremy Cretonne."

"Is this where the Kimono Sisters dance and train Pokemon?" Angelina asked.

"Yes, but you have to beat me if you want to get in," Sakura said.

"Okay," Angelina responded. "….But it wont be easy. I choose you, Shadow!"

"All right, go, Eevee!" Sakura sent out a small, brown Pokémon with a big, fluffy tail. Angelina's Absol lead with Scratch, which almost knocked out Eevee. "Oh, no! Eevee! Don't give up, use Quick Attack!" Angelina noticed that, by the way Sakura was acting, she was new at battling. She didn't want to go too hard on Sakura, but Angelina didn't know how many Pokémon she had and she also didn't want to underestimate her.

"Shadow, finish it, Bite, now!" Absol charged at Eevee and bit down hard on its neck, the Pokemon cried and was rendered helplessly.

"Eevee, no! Oh…. I lost again…." Sakura frowned, then she smiled with an idea. "Hey, do you want to trade your Absol for my Eevee?"

"Hmm? No, I don't think so," Angelina responded.

"But it can evolve into a bunch of different types of Pokémon," Sakura continued.

"Like what?" Angelina asked.

"Well, it could evolve into a Fire Pokémon, a Water Pokémon, an Electric Pokémon, or a Dark Pokémon," Sakura explained.

"Hmmm. I still don't think I want to trade. I don't know the strengths or weaknesses of Eevee's evolution. They could be as weak as a Caterpie or as strong as a Snorlax, but until I know for sure, I don't want to trade."

"I'll be waiting outside…." Sakura said.

Angelina walked in the building as Jeremy followed. They expected the inside to be a gym, but instead had a place like a bar where you could get refreshments, a bunch a tables and chairs, and then a dance stage at the far end of the room. There were the four Kimono Girls and their Pokemon arrayed on the stage, and they proceeded to gracefully dance to the tune of a plucked string instrument from somewhere off-stage.

"Wow, they must be the Kimono Sisters!" Jeremy awed from the kimono girls' beauty.

"Yeah," Angelina agreed, enraptured by the very elegant dancing. Togepi also seemed to be enjoying himself, waving his arms and squeaking in time with the music.

"You must be here to challenge the Kimono Girls," said a man to Angelina's left, he was wearing a dark suit and wore a grey bouler hat. "You see, they dance to entertain people and for the money, and they battle in their free time. I have never won against them, though…."

"Okay," Angelina replied, the words _**'I have never won against them, though' **_lingered in her mind. _**'Well, maybe he has nothing but a Pidgey or Rattata,' **_she thought to herself. She took out her Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon on stage.

The first was a blue dog-like Pokemon that had some fish-like qualities; a mermaid-like tail, a fin on its head, and yellow ears made of webbing.

_**"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. It evolves from Eevee when exposed to a Water Stone. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it can melt in water."**_

The second Pokemon was a yellow dog-like Pokemon with spines covering its entire body, giving it a pincushion-like appearance.

_**"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. It evolves from Eevee when exposed to a Thunder Stone. It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked bolts."**_

The third Pokemon was covered in red fur. It has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow.

_**"Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. It evolves from Eevee when exposed to a Fire Stone. It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3000 degrees."**_

The fourth and final Pokemon was a black dog-like Pokemon with glowing rings on its body.

_**"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon. It evolves from a well-trained Eevee at night. On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited, the ring patterns on its body glow yellow."**_

"Wow, they're all using Pokemon that evolve from Eevee?" Angelina remarked.

Jeremy nodded, as the kimono girls finished their dance, bowing to the crowd. Everyone stood up and clapped. The kimono girls stayed like that before rising back up.

"I happen to be the director of the Kimono Dance Theater. I presume that you two are Trainers?"

Angelina and Jeremy both nodded; but Angelina stepped forward saying, "I'd like to battle with the kimono girls!"

The director chuckled, saying, "I believe I can oblige." he walked on stage and faced the crowd, saying, "How about it? Do you wish to see a battle?"

The crowd began cheering, as Angelina walked on stage, joined by Jeremy as the kimono girls made room for them on the dance floor.

"In this battle you may use four Pokemon, but you may not change out until your Pokemon is knocked out, or unwilling to battle." the director explained, motioning to the five women behind him. "The girls will each use one Pokemon. The winner will be decided when all of one party's Pokemon are unable to battle. Do the rules sound fair?"

"Sure." Angelina said.

A girl in a red and white kimono took the stage. "My names' Koume, I'll go first. Go, Flareon!" the fire type Pokemon appeared, while Angelina decided to use Marill.

"Spritz, Bubblebeam!" Flareon dodged it with its speed, and then used a Smog attack, poisoning Marill. "That's okay, Spritz! Use Water Gun!" Marill shot a stream of water at Flareon, damaging him severely.

"Flareon, get back up! Use Take Down!" Flareon charged at Marill, but Marill caught Flareon and punched him away, making Flareon faint. "Oh, no! Flareon…." The first Kimono Girl recalled Flareon, and the next girl stepped up wearing a yellow and white kimono.

"I shall be next. I'm Satsuki." The next girl smiled and threw out a pokeball. In a red beam of light appeared a Jolteon. "Thundershock!" Jolteon shocked Marill, doing a large amount of damage.

"Spritz, Ice Punch it," Angelina said. Jolteon was much too fast for Marill, and was easily dodging Marill's punches. Angelina could see that Jolteon was just fooling around with Marill; Jolteon was probably twice as fast as he is now.

"Jolteon, Pin Missile!" Jolteon dodged another attack from Marill, and then shot little needles out and knocked his opponent unconscious.

"Spritz, return!" Angelina sighed, she needed a fast Pokémon. Charmeleon was the fastest one she had, next to Absol. Her dark-type probably couldn't keep up with Jolteon's speedy attacks. Or could she? "Go, Shadow!"

"Oh my, is that a dark-type?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes, my best choice." Angelina smiled.

"Jolt…" Jolteon snorted, as if it was annoyed.

"Sol?" Absol tilted her head questionably, but then shook it off as she stepped back, getting ready for the fight.

"Shadow, Quick Attack!"

"Jolteon, Agility!" Absol used his speed to hit Jolteon, or at least tried to. Jolteon jumped out of the way and behind Absol. "Okay Jolteon, Thunderbolt attack, now!"

"Shadow, look out," Angelina yelled, but Absol just stood there. Right when the attack hit Absol, he disappeared!

"Huh, what?" Satsuki asked. But before she could say another word, Absol came out of nowhere and hit Jolteon from behind. "Jolteon!" the Kimono Girl screamed. Right when Jolteon rose, Absol bit him. Jolteon tried electrocuting Absol again, but he used his speed to get out of the way and use Thunder. Before Jolteon could do anything else, Absol used Quick Attack, finishing off Jolteon once and for all. "Jolteon, no!" But it was too late. She recalled her Jolteon, and the next girl stepped up.

"I shall be next." said the dancer in the black and yellow kimono as she walked in front of Angelina. "I am the second eldest of my five sisters. My name Tamayo and as my Pokemon, I choose Umbreon." everyone watched as the room went dark and then lit back up, showing a sleek black Umbreon, which looked like it appeared out of thin air.

"Wow, cool." Angelina smiled. "Okay Shadow, Thunderbolt it!"

"Umbreon, Quick Attack, now!" the blade on Absol's head glowed as it released a bolt of electricity on Umbreon, but the attack missed as Umbreon rammed into Absol. The Dark Pokemon flying across the room and into the wall. "Umbreon, finish it, Bite!" Umbreon jumped at Absol, and then knocked her out with a sharp bite.

"Shadow, return." Angelina recalled her Pokemon. "Come out, Charcoal!" She threw the Pokéball containing her fire-type Pokemon.

Charmeleon came out and immediately noticed Umbreon. He had never seen a Pokémon like that before, and has never faced a Dark-type Pokémon either.

"Charcoal, Flame Wheel!" Angelina ordered, as Charmeleon created a ring of fire around him, and then shot it at Umbreon.

Umbreon was surrounded by the flames, unable to move. The flames started to inch closer and closer to Umbreon. Finally, Umbreon was engulfed by the flames and badly burned.

"It seems as if I have been beat." Satsuki said as she recalled her pokemon, and the next girl stepped up wearing a blue kimono.

"I will be your last challenge. The names' Sumomo. Vaporeon, come out!" The pokemon leaped out of its Pokeball, which was still attached to the girl's dress.

"Por…" The water fox purred as the dim lights in the large room made the water drops on her body glisten.

"Wow, its coat is so shiny!" Angelina said, looking at the Vaporeon. "You must have taken very good care of it."

"Why yes." Sumomo said. "My sisters and I take very much pride in the care of our lovely Pokemon."

"I can see." Angelina said, watching as the Vaporeon sat quietly waiting for the match to start.

"We shall make the first move." Sumomo said as she took a bow. "Now, Vaporeon, use Water Gun!"

Vaporeon shot the stream of water at Charmeleon.

"Charcoal, dodge and use Swift!" the lizard Pokemon moved just as the water attack barely missed and shot a barrage of stars at Vaporeon, but the water Pokemon was ready for more. Vaporeon wouldn't get anymore from Charmeleon, however.

"Vaporeon, use Sand Attack!"

"Charcoal, Ember!"

Vaporeon ran over to one of the sand bags that were holding down the curtains, cutting it open as it sprayed the Charmeleon with a wave of sand. Charcoal let out an Ember attack, but to Angelina's fear, the intense heat from the attack turned the falling sand into tiny shards of glass. When the chemical make up of the sand is heated it turns into a liquid form or molten rock, and almost as soon as it does, it cools, forming into glass. The glass pieces came down on him, scaring and cutting his body. Vaporeon jumped back, watching as Charmeleon cry in pain.

"Charcoal!" Angelina screamed, looking at her injured Pokemon. "Charcoal! Hang on!"

"Finish this." Sumomo said to her Vaporeon. "Use your Hyper Beam."

"A Hyper Beam?" Angelina gasped, watching Vaporeon open its mouth. Inside formed a bright white light as a massive beam shot out, striking Charcoal as it fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Hmp…" Sumomo said, raising up. "I am more lenient than the rest of my sisters, so I will give you the chance to withdraw your Pokemon."

Angelina looked at the Vaporeon, who was still in good health, as she saw Charmelon struggle to stand out of the corner of her eye. She reached for his Pokeball and recalled him; a single tear leaked down her face as she thanked the Pokemon. Wiping away the tear, she took out her fourth Pokeball and threw it.

"Flower, let's go! Petal Dance!" Bellossom let out a cry as she spins in appearance; releasing a barrage of pink petals from the flowers on its head and stricking Vaporeon in multiple areas. "Now use Stun Spore!" the flower Pokemon then released an orange mist from the flowers on its head at Vaporeon, making it impossible for it to move.

"Vaporeon, no! Oh no!" Sumomo was on the verge of crying.

"Flower, stop!" Bellossom did as Angelina told her, and held back from attacking Vaporeon.

"Why did you do that?" Sumomo asked.

"I'm not heartless. I'm not going to watch a Pokémon suffer just to win." Angelina replied, calling back her Bellossom. "You can call back your Vaporeon. I don't want to hurt it anymore. It's in no condition to fight."

"Oh, how sweet. Vaporeon, return." Sumomo smiled after recalling her Pokemon.

The director turned to the crowd, and said, "And there you have it everyone; the battles have come to an end! We hope you enjoyed this presentation, and please don't hesitate to come again!"

With this comment, the director, Kimono Girls, as well as Angelina bowed, as the audience clapped.

"Well, I better get going," Angelina said as Jeremy stood up. "Bye girls," she waved, walking out of the building with Jeremy.

"Those battles were awesome." Jeremy replied, he and Angelina walked out of the theater and walking down the dirt path as the sun was setting.

"I know, wasn't their performance the greatest thing you've ever seen? So graceful, so moving... they're absolutely incredible, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, especially when Vaporeon did that flip and shook those glistening droplets off its coat..." Jeremy said, watching Angelina rock an all-too-excitable Togepi to sleep. "So where are we off to tomorrow?"

"The Ecruteak Gym, where else!" Angelina smiled, as she and Jeremy made their way towards the Pokemon Center. With a new friend, Angelina is now awaiting the next day to battle for her fourth Johto gym badge.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina arrives in Ecruteak City.  
*Angelina meets Jeremy, the grandson of Goldenrod's Day-Care couple  
*Angelina calls Professor Elm to inform about Togepi  
*Jeremy is a two year Pokemon trainer; he now travels with Angelina  
*Angelina battles and defeats the Kimono Sisters

Thanks for reading, go on to chapter 14! Thanks!


	14. Burnt Tower Encounter

Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!

**Chapter 14: Burnt Tower Encounter**

"Here it is," Angelina slowly viewed the Ecruteak City Gym; traditional Japanese like house, from the long stretch of stairs. "And the very place to earn my Fog Badge."

"You'll need luck, I heard that Morty uses strong Ghost-type Pokemon!" Jeremy informed Angelina as they walked up the stairs, but an old man blocking their entrance soon stopped them.

"Let us in!" Angelina pleaded.

"Morty, the Gym Leader, is absent. Sorry, you'll have to leave. Hohohohoho!" the old man said, shoving her away from the door.

"Whah?" Angelina asked the old man as he turned his back to her and walked back to guard the door.

"Morty is usually always at his gym, unless," Jeremy paused to think.

"What?" Angelina turned to him, very curious. "You know where Morty is?"

"Hmm," Jeremy thought, then he nodded. "About fifty years ago, there was a tower built to honor the legendary Pokemon Ho-oh that watches over Pokemon and humans that interact peacefully. The tower mysteriously caught fire and three Pokemon died, Ho-oh resurrected the three Pokemon, but no one knows what or where they are. When Ho-oh fled from the tower, he never returned, which was why the burned-down tower was called Burnt Tower. Up to this day, a new tower was built just like the original one, bells were placed inside the rooms upon climbing the steps, and the very top room has sacred crystal bells that alert Ho-oh's arrival."

"Okay then, we're off to Burnt Tower." Angelina announced excitedly.

Angelina and Jeremy stood before the Burnt Tower. They could see why the people started calling it that; the base was the only part that still looked intact, while coming out of the top of the base were the burnt remains of its structure.

"Come on, we shouldn't be scared." Jeremy said, holding out his hand. "The tower has been standing for more than fifty years, so what can it hurt?"

"You're right," Angelina agreed, placing her hand in his.

They walked up the steps and into the old tower. They found that it was slightly lit up by the hole in the roof and that there were many rocks and a few boulders blocking paths and such. Debris littered the floor and Angelina could've sworn she saw something move behind some boards bunched up in the corner. There was also a hole in the middle of the floor, which was very dark, showing no signs of light.

Angelina couldn't help but gulp, and murmured, "It looks scary down there..."

Jeremy nodded, saying, "We'd better watch our step then."

Angelina noticed two young men walking about the tower. One of them had blonde hair to his shoulders and brown eyes; wearing a light blue headband, a light blue and yellow shirt, and dark blue pants. The other man, who just acknowledged Angelina and Jeremy, wore a purple suit, with a small white cape on his shoulders. His hair was a light brown color, and looked to be slicked backwards in a fancy manner, with the exception of a single strand of hair hanging in front of his face.

"Hey Morty? It isn't just me seeing two figures over there, is it?"

"Hm? Oh... hello Jeremy, and who's your friend?" Morty's voice sounded vaguely bored.

"I'm Angelina Murakami. You must be Ecruteak's gym leader, or so I'm told."

"Yes, nice to meet you." Morty nodded. "And this is Eusine."

"So what're you two hanging around here for?" Jeremy asked.

Eusine flipped his long brown bangs out of his face and put a glove-clad hang on his hip. "We could ask the same of you. Anyway... You probably wouldn't know this, but Ecruteak's known as the city of legends. Lots of people come here trying to soak up the atmosphere and learn the stories."

"I believe you've heard of the legend of the Burned Tower?" Morty asked the two young trainers. They nodded, and he continued, "Well, there's more to this legend...allow me to explain... the Brass Tower was burned down after it was struck by a lightning bolt during a storm, driving the Pokemon that roosted here away. The fire might have consumed the entire tower, if a rain hadn't have come and put out the flames. There's a rumor that this had something to do with the ending of a drought around Azalea Town, but that's something else. Anyway, amidst the burning of the Brass Tower, three Pokemon lost their lives..."

Angelina and Jeremy stared, wide-eyed at this, as Morty continued, "However, there was another Pokemon that roosted on Tin Tower as well...after the fire, it gave new life to the three Pokemon killed in the blaze. It is said that the three Pokemon resurrected symbolized the lightning that struck the tower, the fire that destroyed it, and the rain that ended the destruction."

At this, Eusine finished, "These Pokemon are Raikou, Entei, and Suicune..."

"And they're supposed to be around here somewhere?" Angelina asked, her interest admittedly rising.

"Well, this is the best lead we have so far," Eusine grinned. "We've been inspecting this place up and down since about four this morning."

Angelina nodded, "Okay then…. Jeremy and I will just do a bit of inspecting for ourselves then."

"Don't damage anything!" Eusine warned, but the young trainers already walked away.

"What do you think is over there?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I might have an idea," Angelina said.

Once they had made their way around all the rocks, Angelina and Jeremy peeked around the corner and found a black haired boy, Angelina's rival, bathed in the light.

_**'Whoa, he actually looks kinda cute like that.'**_ Angelina thought before softly slapping herself._** 'I hate my mind.'**_

"Who's that?" Jeremy asked.

"Seamus Nichols, my rival. I don't like him very much because he stole a Croconaw from Professor Elm the same day I was helping with the Togepi errand, and he's been after me ever since..." Angelina sighed heavily.

Jeremy chuckled, "Are we going to scare him? That'll be fun."

"Much as I'd like to…. No." Angelina sighed. "I have to go face him, stay here."

With that, Angelina stepped around the corner fully, acting like she had never even noticed Seamus was there as she gazed up at the huge hole in the ceiling.

"...Oh, it's you." Seamus said, finally noticing the other presence as Angelina brought her soft gaze down from the gaping hole.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Angelina shot back, calmly ready for any verbal berating he could give her.

Seamus scoffed. "I originally came looking for some Legendary Pokémon that they say roosts here. But there's nothing here! Nothing after all of the trouble of coming to this dump? No way! It's all your fault! Angelina, I demand a battle from you!"

"Me?" Angelina asked as Seamus he threw a Poké Ball, which released a levitating steel sphere littered with bolts beneath its single eye and one on top of its head. There were two magnets on its left and ride sides. "What's that Pokemon?"

"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. It is attracted by electromagnetic waves. It may approach trainers if they are using their Pokégear."

_**'Could that be how Seamus got Magnemite?'**_Angelina thought, pulling out her own Pokeball containing Geodude and tossing it onto the ground in front of her.

"Magnemite, use Magnet Bomb!" At this, Magnemite fired a ball of magnetic energy at Geodude.

"Rocky, dodge and use Rock Smash!" Angelina called. Geodude floated out of the way of the Magnet Bomb and slammed Magnemite with its fist, hitting it hard. "Alright, now use Rollout!" Geodude curling up and rolling into Magnemite, Seamus making no effort to have Magnemite do anything. As a result, Magnemite was knocked out and Seamus simply returned it to its Poké Ball.

Seamus then threw his second Poké Ball, saying, "Gastly, go!"

As the ghost Pokémon appeared, Angelina called, "Keep going, Rocky! Keep using Rollout!" Geodude went in for another strike when Seamus ordered a Confuse Ray from Gastly, which threw it off and allowed for a Lick attack to hit, which caused Geodude to faint

Recalling Geodude, Angelina sent out her Marill, who attacked with an Ice Punch, which caused Gastly to faint, though it managed to get a Curse in while it was frozen, which began to make Marill feel weak.

Seamus, seeing that Marill was getting close to fainting, sent out his Zubat and had it do an Astonish attack, which was enough to make Marill faint. After recalling her Marill, Angelina sent out her Absol, leading off with a Quick Attack that threw Zubat off-balance. It recovered though, and used Supersonic to try to confuse Absol. The dark Pokemon dodged it by pulling off an Aerial Ace that knocked Zubat out.

Jeremy watched the heated battle between Angelina and Seamus, he was amazed how Angelina defeated each of Seamus' Pokemon and cheered her on silently.

"... Aw, whatever. You'd never be able to catch a legendary Pokemon anyway." Seamus scoffed.

Angelina was about to retort before the floor gave way under her and she fell through with a shout in surprise.

"Hmph! What are you doing falling through a hole? Some genius you are! Serves you right!" Seamus said before walking around the hole and leaving. He ran into Jeremy and narrowed his eyes, "And who're you? Don't tell me you're friends with Murakami! You won't have luck with her catching a Legendary Pokémon anyway." He laughed, then left the tower, heading for Olivine City.

Jeremy growled. "Angelina's a far better trainer than he will ever be!" then he walked over to the hole, peering over it. "Hey Angel, you okay?"

Down in the supposed basement of the tower, Angelina groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. "I think I broke something..." she groaned as she reached behind her to pull out a broken stick she had landed on.

Angelina groaned and stood up in the pile of wood from the floor above and looked around. Light leaked through gaps in the floorboards above and a pillar of light descended from the hole she had fallen through. She could see Jeremy peering into it.

"Don't just stand there! Go get help!" Angelina ordered.

"Right, sorry," Jeremy said and his head disappeared from the hole.

Angelina shook her head and took a few steps around, searching for the Pokemon that Morty had mentioned.

_**'Legendary Pokemon... They must be pretty strong...'**_

After a few more feet of wandering around, Angelina noticed a small stone staircase leading up onto some kind of pedestal. Carefully, she walked up the stairs, ignoring the small pain coming from her back and grinned when she arrived on the platform.

Three large figures were standing stone-still in a triangular formation. One looked vaguely like a saber-tooth tiger, with a pair of obligatory long teeth and a set of stripes on its yellow body. The second one had long fur and a red mane, with a yellow crown-like object on its head and black cuffs on its ankles. Finally, the third one was leaner than the other two, with a diamond-like growth on its forehead and a flowing mane.

"These must be…."

As Angelina drew closer to the Pokémon, she reached out and touched the diamond crown of the third one. It didn't move at first, much to her surprise, and when Angelina mover her hand down to its face, it felt oddly like stone. However, suddenly, Angelina felt the Pokémon's skin warm up, and it yawned and stretched, causing her to draw her hand back it surprise. It then gave her a long stare, and turned away instantly. The Pokémon touch one side of its ribbon-like tail to its tiger-like companion, and the other side to the other one.

Angelina watched in surprise as the other two Pokémon roared to life. Dozens of questions swam through her head, most prominently being how the Pokémon had turned to stone in the first place.

Entei, with its shaggy red and brown fur, standing proud and tall to fullest height it could achieve when standing on all fours, dashed away in a blur, creating a warm breeze behind it. The second Pokemon, Raikou, with its sleek yellow skin and black markings, barely spared a glance at Angelina before also dashing off and leaving a crackling wind behind it.

Angelina then slowly looked up at the third Pokémon— a beautiful blue creature with white dots and a white underside, a violet crest upon its head with a long white mane flowing behind it and ribbons weaving about its body. She guessed it had to be Suicune. It had been calmly watching her the whole time, and it was inspecting her curiously. She took another few steps towards it, and Suicune allowed her to come surprisingly close to itself. The legendary Pokémon stared into Angelina's eyes for a few seconds, and before Angelina had time to react, it followed Raikou and Entei's examples. Jumping gracefully over Angelina's head, it delicately dashed away into the shadows and left a cold breeze behind that chilled Angelina to the bone.

Angelina blinked and broke from her stupor as she heard a voice from way below. She slowly turned and saw Eusine, Morty, and Jeremy, with surprised looks on their faces, standing a few cliffs down with a ladder nearby, probably from which they came from. She shook her head to clear it and slowly walked down from the platform, jumping carefully over the ledges that were always to high to climb back up.

"I was shocked when I saw what happened! Suicune leapt out of the hole like a blur, right in front of my eyes! And you wouldn't believe—! Suicune paused on its way up here, and took a few steps towards me before bolting!" Eusine babbled, his voice shining with excitement.

"Oh really? Well… I got to touch its face."

_**'He doesn't need to know it wasn't technically alive at the time, right?'**_

Eusine blinked, and his mouth dropped open. Suddenly, the man seemed to wilt, and even his cape drooped.

"Eusine, it was just an accident. Angelina didn't mean to make Suicune and the others run like that." Morty spoke, then explained to the confused trainers,"Eusine is.… quite a fan of Suicune in particular," Morty explained. "Although it is still a great honor.… to even be able to see it."

"Aha! You're right!" Eusine snapped his fingers. "I heard that Suicune tests chosen humans by allowing them to get close. I'll chase Suicune to the ends of the earth if it means I get to see it again! Angelina, my dear, let's meet again. Farewell!" he scaled up the ladder, leaving the young girl with Jeremy and Morty down below.

"... Whatever happened to _**'ladies first?'**_ " Angelina asked, glaring up the ladder to where she assumed Eusine had exited, then sighed, "Well, let's get outta here." before climbing out herself, followed by her friend and Ecruteak's Gym Leader.

A little later at the Pokemon Center, Morty turned to Angelina and asked, "Are you sure you feel alright after that fall?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No major injuries for once!" although, Angelina was wearing a few bandages, since she did get a few cuts when she rolled.

Morty smiled, "Maybe what Eusine said holds some truth after all. Perhaps they could sense what was in your heart, especially Suicune, which was why they didn't leave until they did." he then stood up and said, "I'm going to head back to my gym. You two and your Pokémon should probably rest for a while just to make sure everything's fine. Come by the gym later and I'll let you battle me, Angelina." Both trainers thanked him, and he headed for the sliding doors.

There weren't barely any trainers around the Pokemon Center, which was good. Angelina wanted some time alone with her Pokemon and Jeremy. It was also dinner time, so they ordered food in the dinning area.

"Ah, the perks of being a trainer…. Free food!" Angelina grinned before dining on her meatloaf and mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans.

Angelina's Pokemon, who were nearby, agreed whole-heartedly with her before they dug their tiny mouths/paws into their Pokemon food. Jeremy laughed and smiled. Since the day he met Angelina back in Goldenrod City, he wanted to be with her. Now since that's happened, he hoped that nothing in the world would separate him from her.

"And how bout' tomorrow, we go and see if we can earn another badge!" Angelina cheered happily, her Pokemon letting out their own roars of agreement.

"Sure, Angelina." Jeremy agreed.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina and Jeremy explore the Burnt Tower and meet Mysticman Eusine and Ecruteak's Gym Leader Morty.  
*Angelina finds Seamus also roaming Burnt Tower, she defeats him in their third battle  
*Angelina falls through a hole in the floor, not injured and encounters the three legendary beasts for the first time; Raikou, Suicune, and Entei, who flee the Burnt Tower.  
*Eusine also sees Suicune; determined to keep searching and chase after the Pokemon.

Hope you like this so far! Chapters 15 and 16 are on the way! Thanks for reading!


	15. A Chance With Ghosts And Fog

Pali-chan and VoidsMoon, thank you guys so much for catching my mistake in the Park Contest chapter! I know the Sun Stone can be used to evolve a Sunkern into a Sunflora, but my bad, didn't see that, thanks so much. Here's the next two chapters!

Chapter 15: A Chance With Ghosts And Fog

The very next day and after breakfast, Angelina and Jeremy walked around Ecruteak and stood by a fountain where they had a perfect view of the Bell Tower and what was beneath it. Sitting near its base was a shrine in the nagare-zukuri style, characterized by its very asymmetrical gabled roof, projecting outwards above the entrance. Behind the shrine, trees filled with orange and yellow leaves dotted the path to the tower, almost as if it were eternally autumn along the path. The Bell Tower itself was a massive pagoda, made entirely of wood with a massive beacon-like structure sitting at the very top.

After admiring the view for a while, Angelina decided it was time to tackle the Ecruteak Gym. So they made their way back to the gym and walked inside, through the lobby and into a room with a battle field, Morty was there meditating.

"Hello Angelina, you want a gym battle, correct?" Morty asked, opening his eyes and stood up to greet the trainer.

"Yes, please," Angelina answered. "What's the rules?"

A small man with white hair made his way to the middle of the battlefield with raised flags. "Challenger Angelina Murakami of Pallet Town will now challenge the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Morty. The battle will be three on three with only the challenger making substitutions. The challenger may substitute Pokemon, leader shall not."

Within a few minutes, Jeremy was on the side-lines holding Togepi while Angelina stood was on the challenger's side of the battlefield and Morty at the other.

"I'm sure you know that if you win, you'll get this," Morty held up a piece of metal that vaguely resembled a stereotypical ghost. "The Fog Badge. I hope you'll provide a good challenge for my Ghosts and I."

"Don't worry, Morty," Angelina grinned. "That Badge will be put with my other three soon enough."

"We'll see," Morty smiled.

"Okay Flower, I choose you!" Angelina enlarged a Pokeball and threw out her Pokeball, revealing her Bellossom as it twirled around a flurry of pink flower petals.

"Interesting," Morty remarked and enlarged a Pokeball, he threw it quickly in the field, "Let's go, Gastly!" from the Pokeball the Ghost Pokemon appeared.

"Begin," the judge announced to signify the beginning of the battle.

"Gastly, use Screech!" Morty directed his strange Pokemon. The ghost Pokemon echoed a terrifying howl; worse than nails on chalk board.

Angelina cried and put her hands over her ears as Morty smiled at the sound. "Use Petal Dance!" she shouted over the pain-splitting scream.

Bellossom chanted and flew into the air, Gastly look confused upon watching his opponent (not literally though). After about four seconds, Bellossom blasted pink petals at Gastly, the sharp edges of the petals slashing hard and leaving burning purple marks on him.

"Not bad," Morty replied to the attack, "But Gastly is a tough Pokemon, show that Bellossom your Shadow Ball!"

Gastly blinked him eyes, creating a large black orb of ghostly power. With a quick screech, the Ghost Pokemon fired the ball at Bellossom.

"Dodge it!" Angelina commanded.

Bellossom flipped into the air as the Shadow Ball hit the ground and created a pillar of dust, clouding the battlefield and confusing Gastly.

"Now we got it!" Angelina victoriously shouted, "Use Solar Beam!"

Bellossom began to glow white as it collected sunlight from the flowers on her head. After a few seconds, she opened her mouth and released a beam of white energy and struck Gastly with tangible force, throwing up a cloud of dirt, and when it finally cleared Gastly's eyes were rolling in its head.

"Gastly is unable to battle," the judge announced, "Bellossom is the winner!"

"Gastly return, you did well," Morty smiled as he recalled his Pokemon. "You're tougher than I thought."

"Well, what can I say," Angelina smirked. "I'm a good trainer."

Morty enlarged another Pokeball, "Go Haunter!" the Ghost Pokemon appeared with a wicked smile on its face below its mischievous eyes.

"Bellossom, Magical Leaf!"

"Night Shade," Morty replied.

Bellossom spins its body around, releasing glowing green leaves from its body toward Haunter. Haunter's eyes glowed red, then it fires black beams from its eyes, but before the attack could hit him, the leaves fall to the ground.

"Flower, use Toxic!"

Bellossom opened its mouth and releases a thick purple stream of liquid at Haunter, which faded away.

"Where'd he go!" Angelina asked.

"Psychic!" Morty swiftly commanded.

Haunter cackled and reappeared behind Bellossom, his eyes and body glowed as Bellossom was captured by a blue psychic force Haunter was controlling.

"Try breaking free!" Angelina shouted.

Bellossom struggled as Haunter lifted her into the air with his mind. She cried out and was slammed into the ground, its eyes swirling in unconscious.

"Bellossom is unable to battle. Haunter is the winner!" the judge replied to the attack by Haunter.

Angelina returned her Bellossom and enlarging another Pokeball, "Go Rocky! Dig!"

The Rock-and-Ground Pokemon, Graveler appeared and dug a hole in the floor of the gym with its large arms, and therefore Haunter did not know where the rock Pokemon was. Graveler came up from the ground and struck Haunter dead on.

"Haunter, you've done enough," Morty said and recalled the Pokemon, then he threw out a Dusk Ball. "I choose Gengar!" he smiled as another ghost Pokemon appeared; its narrow red eyes gleaming with trickery and its huge white smile stark against its short indigo fur.

"A Gengar!" Jeremy was stunned, "That's one of the strongest pokemon…."

"What's with you and purple Ghost Pokémon?" Angelina yelled.

"Well, as a matter-of-fact, all Ghost Pokémon are purple, and there's nothing either of us can do about that. Hey.… this is all besides the point. Gengar, Giga Drain!" Morty calmly commanded.

Gengar glows green and sends out green energy and drains Graveler completely, it wasn't moving once the energy beam disappeared. Angelina recalled the Pokemon and sent out another Pokeball.

"Go, Spritz!" the aqua-mouse Pokemon Marill appeared with a little dance to tease Gengar.

"A dancing Pokémon. How cute. But being cute isn't gonna win you this one! Gengar, Thunderbolt!"

Gengar's body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity and it fires multiple beams of yellow electricity. This damaged Marill so much, Angelina thought that her Pokemon couldn't win and was just about to recall Marill when it started to glow.

"What the-?" Angelina exclaimed.

"Huh, no way!" Morty exclaimed.

When the glowing stopped, the pokemon was much taller with rabbit-like ears, a white bubble-like pattern on its stomach, it still had the wiry black tail and blue bouy ball and its eyes are circular with blue irises. The color of its body could almost represent a wave now.

_**"Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon. By keeping still and listening intently, it can tell what is in even wild, fast-moving rivers."**_ Pokedex informed.

"Okay Spritz, Bubblebeam!" Angelina ordered as her new Pokemon releases white bubbles from its mouth at a great speed, inflicting a lot of damage to Gengar. It wasn't looking good for him.

"Gengar, Thunderbolt!" Morty commanded.

"Spritz, watch out!" Angelina cried, her Azumarill jumped towards the left, barely dodging the powerful bolt of electricity.

"Again, Gengar!"

Gengar kept shooting electricity out towards Azumarill, but the water Pokemon's evasiveness was amazing. For such a large Pokémon, it had great speed.

"Spritz, quick! Use Bubblebeam!"

Azumarill rolled to its right, missing a Thunderbolt, and then released about blast of white bubbles, which knocked Gengar unconscious as swirls appeared in his eyes.

"Gengar is unable to battle. The winner of the Ecruteak Gym Battle is Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town!"

"Yeah!" Angelina ran and hugged her Azumarill gratefully, "You did it, Spritz!"

"An amazing display of moves," Morty remarked as he walked across the battlefield and held out his hand, which contained the Fog Badge. "Well done, Angelina. You earned it."

Angelina stood up and accepted the purple fog-shaped badge, "Thank you for a great battle, Morty." She flashed the new badge to Jeremy, "I got the Fog Badge!"

"Good luck on your journey," Morty smiled.

"Thanks, I'll do my best," Angelina replied.

Outside the gym and back at the Pokemon Center as the day was turning into night, Jeremy and Angelina were discussing the next stop on their way.

"Olivine City," Jeremy pointed on the map of Angelina's Poke-Gear, "It's a good ways from here so we better start early…. like tomorrow morning!"

"Sure," Angelina smiled as she started toward her room, with Jeremy quickly following to his.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina battles and defeats Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader, for the Fog Badge  
*Morty uses three Ghost-type Pokemon: Gastly, Gengar, and Haunter.  
*Angelina's Marill evolves into Azumarill

Okay, so this chapter was the gym battle of Morty against Angelina. Let me know if there are mistakes in this (and be honest). Read on to the next chapter! Thanks!


	16. Onward To An Eggciting Catch

Here's chapter 16! I've had time during my study hall in school today to post the chapters up. Just so anyone is reading this, I know it sounds very similar to another story, but I would never plagiarize word-for-word unless I've asked permission from the author. I've had earlier ideas that my character would have an electric-type Pokemon hatch from an egg, so why not the pre-evolution of Raichu since that Pokemon is my absolute favorite. Anyway, Angelina won her Fog Badge and is now on her way to the next gym and city with a new friend. What happens?

**Chapter 16: Onward To An Egg-citing Catch**

About a day after Angelina challenged the Ecruteak Gym Leader, Angelina and Jeremy are now traveling toward Olivine City. They've been walking for close to a week and still haven't reached their destination, but they are closer than they think.

"I can't believe it," Angelina smiled as she admired her newly earned Fog Badge. "Morty was tough, but I sure handled him!"

"Yeah," Jeremy laughed, "You only need four more gym badges and you can compete in the Silver League Conference!"

"Where is the league being held this year, anyways?" Angelina asked.

"It's being held in….-uh," Jeremy looked down to the ground, "Geas, I forgot..."

"We'll worry about that when we get there," Angelina tried to cheer her companion up. "Besides, we need to be enjoying our journey!"

"You sure are anxious," Jeremy replied as he continued to navigate through the dirt trail they were walking down.

Angelina giggled, "Yeah," she looked to her left and saw a clear green meadow not that far from the dirt trail. "Hey, let's take a break and have lunch."

It wasn't long that Angelina released some of her Pokemon when they found a nice clearing to get some fresh air and have some lunch. Charcoal ate his food like he was eating popcorn at a mildly interesting movie while Flower and Spritz chatted like school girls eating theirs. Togepi and Shadow sat next to each other, playing together happily.

"You know, we're not that far from Olivine City," Jeremy gulped down his apple, "We should make it there soon before the end of this week."

Angelina got her yellow egg out of her bag and rubbed it, "I can't wait til it hatches." she smiled, "I wonder what it'll be!"

"Only time will tell," Jeremy viewed the egg. "But it seems like it won't be long."

"How can you tell?" Angelina asked.

"The way it's shape is," Jeremy replied. "It won't be long."

"All right, if you say so." Angelina smiled.

The next day, Angelina and Jeremy continue onward to Olivine City. They're now a day's walk away, but they stop for a lunch break in another small green meadow.

"Flower, Magical Leaf!" Angelina commanded, while Jeremy sat on the pallet and enjoyed some fruit and sandwiches, Angelina was training all five of her Pokemon, "Graveler reflect it with Defense Curl!"

"Bella!" Bellossom jumped into the air and unleashed four razor sharp blade like leaves at Graveler. The rock-head Pokémon curled up in a ball, the leaves 'shinged' against the rock ball and knocked away.

"Good job," Angelina rewarded the two and then looked at Azumarill and Absol, "Spritz use Water Gun!" she then looked at her Absol, "Block it with a Sandstorm!"

"Azu!" Azumarill exhaled a crystal blue jet of icy water aiming at Absol. The disaster pokemon screeched and created a sand veil, blowing the water away.

"Yeah!" Angelina shouted in joy. "Now Charcoal," she looked at Charmeleon who was patiently waiting, "Let's show everyone a Fire Spin!"

"Char…. Meeee!" it exhaled a red-ish orange flame that hit the empty ground and formed an upward, spiral, blazing twister.

"Awesome!" Angelina replied to her pokemon as the Fire Spin died down.

"Hey Angelina," Jeremy caught her attention from the pallet. "You want some food?"

"No thanks," Angelina didn't even turn around.

_**'Hmm… Angelina sure has been training real hard lately,'**_ Jeremy thought, while eating a sandwich. _**'Maybe has something to do with the next gym challenge…. Or something.' **_He saw at the corner of his eye, mustard drip onto his shirt. He turned around and un-zipped Angelina's bag to get a napkin. "Now where are they?" he looked around and then felt something shake. "Ah!" he jumped to his feet. "What the…. it's the egg." He sat back down and gently removed the shaking egg from Angelina's bag. "Hey Angelina!"

"Yeah?" Angelina asked though she didn't turn around, she was too busy watching her Azumarill and Bellossom bash it out with Water Gun and Magical Leaf.

"Your egg is shaking!" Jeremy smirked.

"Egg-" Angelina thought, "The egg!" she turned around and ran to the pallet quickly, sitting down and holding it, "It's shaking!" she said as the egg moved some.

"We better get to a center, it'll hatch soon!" Jeremy announced.

"Okay," Angelina said as she put the egg on the ground and withdrew all five of her pokemon, "Let's go!" she picked up the egg as Jeremy packed up the pallet and they started to run to the nearest Pokemon Center.

The duo ran for about ten minutes as they came upon a Pokemon Center in the middle of nowhere, it was a large center painted light blue with a big red 'P' above the glass sliding doors, but nothing was around it.

"Let's go!" Angelina stepped forward as the doors automatically opened, she ran to the counter, "Nurse Joy!"

"Where is everybody?" Jeremy asked as he entered, the place was empty.

"Nurse Joy!" Angelina shouted, "Nurse Joy, it's an emergency!" Her cries did no good as no one answered.

"No one is here," Jeremy informed Angelina, "It's totally empty," he was right, the place was like a normal center's lobby with four couches, two four-setter tables, and a video-phone by the desk, where Nurse Joy should be.

"What about the egg?" Angelina asked as she held the shaking object, "I mean -is it going to hatch soon?" as she asked the egg became motionless. "Huh?"

"Maybe it was a false alarm," Jeremy suggested, "Like it's not ready yet."

"I guess so," Angelina sighed, "So we need to get going."

"Hold it," Jeremy stopped Angelina's idea, "Let's take a break," he sat down on one of the couches, "Besides you should call your Professor…." he pointed to the video-phone.

"You're right," Angelina sat the egg down on the counter and walked to the video-phone, "Hm.…" she thought of Oak's number, "Oh yeah," she pressed it in.

As the phone started the screen opened to Oak's lab with him in the center of the screen, "Hello?"

"It's me," Angelina smiled.

"Hello Angelina," Oak smiled back, "How are things going on your journey? And your Charmander?"

"Just fine, professor! And he's fine too, evolved into Charmeleon," Angelina then said, "I've got four badges!"

"Excellent," Oak responded, "But the only Pokemon you've sent so far is Butterfree, Lapras, and Graveler."

"Yeah, I know. I still have five other Pokemon," Angelina told him, "Plus I got another egg back in Goldenrod City."

Oak nodded, then asked. "So where are you headed to? Your mother has been asking me."

"Olivine City," Angelina answered him, "Tell my Mom I'm fine and I love her."

"Of course," Oak finished, smiling. "Olivine hm... Jasmine is the leader there, a powerful, but young Steel-type trainer."

"Yep," Angelina smiled, "I plan on using my Charmeleon on her!"

"Good strategy," Oak looked around the screen and saw Jeremy, "How is your friend?"

"Great," Angelina replied with joy, "He's a good trainer and great traveling partner!"

"That's nice to here," Oak was getting hasty, "I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I must get going, Professor Elm and Professor Birch from Hoenn are coming over for a convention that Professor Ivy and I are holding."

"That's cool," Angelina finished, "See 'ya later, Professor!"

"Keep in touch," Oak ended the conversation as the screen turned black.

"Everything is fine," Angelina informed her friend as she hung up on the phone. She walked to the counter to get her egg but it was gone, "Hey where's the egg?"

"What do you mean?" Jeremy questioned.

"The egg was here, but now it's gone," Angelina pointed to the missing location.

"I don't know," Jeremy responded, "I never had the egg."

"I know it was here," Angelina said but looking in her bag anyways, "Nope not there either."

"Where could it have gone?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"I don't know," Angelina said, "But we're not leaving until we find it!" she was about to look around when hearing the automatic doors open. Jeremy and Angelina turned and saw Nurse Joy walk in and was joined by a Chansey that wore a cracked gold object around its neck on a gold chain.

"Nurse Joy!" Angelina cried, rushing over to her.

"What's wrong?" Nurse Joy asked.

"It's my egg…. I set it down on the counter while I was on the phone and when I was done, the egg wasn't there." Angelina explained, teary eyed. "Please tell me you'll help find it."

Nurse Joy smiled. "No need to worry," she reassured and pointed with her free-hand to her Chansey. "My Chansey came back here to get my medical bag and found an egg."

Angelina and Jeremy took a closer look at the Pokemon and noticed a small yellow egg layed inside a small pouch.

"Oh, my egg!" Angelina cried happily. "Thank you so much, Chansey."

"Chansey!" the Pokemon took the yellow egg out of its pouch and handed it to Angelina.

"Yes, thank you," Angelina smiled, her egg returned safely. She couldn't help but wonder about the gold object chained around Chansey's neck. "Um…. That necklace is pretty, was it a gift?"

"Yes, this Chansey received that gold egg-amulet from graduation at a Pokemon Nurse School two months ago," Nurse Joy explained. "A shame that the amulet was cracked in half, but the other half missing remains a mystery."

"I'll say," Jeremy agreed.

"You are more than welcomed to stay here tonight," Nurse Joy suggested. "Not many trainers come by here, but I'm planning to close it down and re-open closer to Violet City."

"That's great!" Angelina said, ecstatically. "I'll be glad to stop by if I re-travel again."

"By the way," Nurse Joy added. "Your egg is going to hatch soon."

"Thanks," Angelina said before she and Jeremy followed Chansey down a hallway to the right of the front desk.

"Chansey!" the Pokemon opened a door, revealing inside a small room with two single-beds and a huge cabinet.

"This'll be fine," Angelina walked into the room, still holding her egg. She took off her backpack and sat down on her bed.

"So Angelina, what did Nurse Joy tell you about that egg?" Jeremy asked, laying down on the other bed.

"Well," Angelina started, but was interrupted as the egg started to shake heavily. "Huh?" she sat the egg on the bed.

"It's hatching," Jeremy was astonished.

"Whoa," Angelina viewed the moving egg, it shook faster and faster then it started to crack at the top. "Yes!" She smiled as two yellow ears with black points popped out of the crack. "Cutie!" she replied as a the baby Pokemon came from the egg.

"A Pichu," Jeremy told Angelina.

"Wow, a Pichu!" Angelina took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

_**"Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon." **_replied Dexter. _**"Pichu is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. It is not very skilled at storing electricity and may send out a stray jolt or two when amused or startled!"**_

"Aww, so cute," Angelina smiled at Pichu, "Hey sweetie. Your new name from now on is Sparkette!"

"Pi…. chu," Pichu slowly said, looking around. Angelina pat her on the head, "Pi…." Pichu's small body developed small static bolts, shocking Angelina some.

"That was cool," Jeremy laughed. "So you've got a new friend, even Togepi's welcoming him," he observed, as Togepi leapt up and down with joy next to Pichu.

"Yeah, very nice," Angelina said, as she withdrew a Pokeball and nudged it to the electric Pokemon gently, "All right, Sparkette, in you go."

"Chu," Pichu touched the Pokeball with her left paw and was sucked up in the red beam and put into the Pokeball. The button flashed once, then twice, and then made a ping noise, confirming the capture was complete. She picked up the Pokeball and smiled in content, but suddenly it popped open and Pichu hopped onto her shoulder.

Jeremy laughed as Angelina held Pichu in her arms. "Seems like it doesn't like the Pokeball."

"Aww, that's okay, it'll take awhile. You can stay out if you want, Sparkette!" Angelina cooed as the Pokemon yawned and fell asleep. "Looks like I got a Pichu!" she whispered to Jeremy as they got ready to sleep.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina and Jeremy find a Pokemon Center on the outskirts of Olivine City.  
*Angelina's yellow egg hatches into a Pichu  
*Pichu isn't ready for a Pokeball just yet.  
*Nurse Joy's Chansey wears half of a golden charm egg, the other half is a mystery.

You know the drill, so I shouldn't repeat myself. LOL! Thanks for reading, chapters 17 and 18 on the way!


	17. Olivine City Problems

Okay, few problems in the Ecruteak Battle chapter; I kinda put up that chapter before I made the corrections, so you can re-read that if you want. And I'm also correcting all the other chapters, sound good? Great! Pichu is so awesome! Did you know it's my favorite! Well, similar parts to another story and re-worded to the best of my ability, but with given permission from another author. Anyway, here's the next two chapters!

**Chapter 17: Olivine City Problems**

The very next day, Angelina and Jeremy finally arrive at Olivine City. It was a small and traditional with houses built from the same stones as the docks and the tall lighthouse that was prominent on a peninsula. The town sloped down to the sea and the houses were built in lines, moving up from the bay to the highest points of land.

"Wow, it's huge." Angelina awed. Pichu looked around at the large buildings and all the people from its perch on Angelina's shoulder while Togepi was carried in her arms. "And there's a port, too!" she pointed to a large boat dock.

"We should head to the Pokemon Center," Jeremy reminded, "Ya know, to heal the Pokemon."

"Yes, of course!" Angelina agreed, "Then we'll go to the gym from there, c'mon!" She ran into the city with her friend following close behind.

Once at the Pokemon Center and after the Pokemon were healed by Nurse Joy, Angelina and Jeremy were sitting at a table talking.

"The Oliving Gym is not far from here," Jeremy replied, "We can be there by walking in a couple of minutes."

"Then let's go!" Angelina got up and ran outside, Pichu hanging onto her shoulder for dear-life as Jeremy jogged to keep up.

The duo walked down the street toward the Olivine Gym, Angelina was fully prepared to battle the gym leader. She slowed in her walk to make sure her strategies were sensible, and as they got closer to the Oliving Gym, they saw the sliding doors suddenly opened, and a familiar black-haired boy walked out. It was Angelina's rival, Seamus.

"What's he doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"Probably wants to challenge the gym leader, too." Angelina inferred.

Seamus scowled at the doors before turning away to head out of town, only to find Angelina and Jeremy standing there, staring at him quizzatically.

"What are you two staring at?" Seamus snapped, and, without waiting for a reply, continued, "I don't have time to bother with you wimps." This irritated them and before they could say anything, Seamus added, "Speaking of weaklings, the Gym Leader of this city isn't in right now. Supposedly taking care of some sick Pokémon at the lighthouse. Humph! Boo-hoo! Just let sick Pokémon go! A Pokémon that can't battle is worthless!" He walked past them as the duo and Pichu gave him angry looks. As he walked, he said, "Why don't you two go train at the lighthouse? Who knows. Maybe you'll all get a little less pathetic." And with that, he walked down the path they had just come down, seeming to be leaving Olivine City.

They decided to take Seamus's suggestuon and head over to the Glitter Lighthouse; a huge gray building about 7 or 8 stories tall covered in vines going up to around the fourth floor. You couldn't even see the top from the ground. The sound of waves echoing through the air as Angelina opened the door, revealing the interior; it was a rather large hallway, lit by several lanterns hanging on the walls.

"Wow," Angelina said, feeling exhausted as she kept walking. "I didn't think it'd take this long!"

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed. "I think Jasmine is on the very last floor!"

The lighthouse was taller than they expected; it turned out to be 16 stories tall and they had been climbing for over an hour. Finally, they reached the top. They had almost passed out along the way, but they finally made it, and it was well rewarding. Toward the very center of the rounded room was a little homely setup with a miniature kitchen and a bed that was already occupied. At the bedside was a young woman who had turned to Angelina and Jeremy the moment they entered. Her long, light brown hair extended down to her waist, while two locks that bashfully stuck upward were held by round, orange hair clips.

"Hi I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town."

"And I'm Jeremy Cretonne. Are you Jasmine? We heard you were up here."

"Yes, I'm Olivine's gym leader, but I'm not taking any challenges from Trainers anytime soon." Jasmine replied, motioning to the bed where a yellow creature was resting uncomfortably. She glanced at the trainers, who stood beside her to get a better look. "This Pokemon always kept the sea lit at night, but it suddenly got very sick." It had yellow skin, flippers for arms, and a light on the end of its tail. With its eyes squeezed shut, the Pokémon's cheeks was burdened by an intense shade of pink as it shuddered. The large ruby gem on its forehead flickered faintly.

"An Ampharos," Jeremy murmured, while Angelina took out her Pokedex.

_**"Ampharos, the Light Pokémon. The final evolution of Mareep. Ampharos emits a strong light from the tip of its tail, which can be seen over long distances and serve as a beacon to those who are lost."**_

"Jasmine," Angelina turned to the Olivine gym leader, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Um..." Jasmine looked at her and Jeremy for some time, glancing at her sick Pokémon before making eye contact again. "Well... there's a wonderful pharmacy across the sea in Cianwood City. I've heard that they have a strong kind of medicine that can cure anything, but my Pokémon can't take me and I can't leave Sparkle unattended..."

"So you want us to go in your place?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Jasmine replied.

"Don't worry, we'll get your medicine!" Angelina proclaimed with a determined nod. "And I'm sure Jeremy would want to help too."

"Absolutely! I can't stand to see a Pokemon in trouble."

Jasmine was quite surprised and smiled in relief, bowing. "Thank you so much."

Angelina and Jeremy made their way back to the Pokemon Center after saying goodbye to Jasmine at the lighthouse. They sat at the same table, reading the map and drinking some water.

Angelina sighed, "It's a shame we can't stay here and wait on Jasmine's problem."

"Well Cianwood shouldn't be a wasted trip," Jeremy said. "It has a Fighting-type Gym, and Nurse Joy said there's a tourist boat heading there later this afternoon. So we can be there within three hours."

"Awesome!" Angelina cheered. "Let's get going!"

Angelina and Jeremy leave the Pokemon Center and board the tourist boat around two. They sit on a bench as the boat left the harbor and skims on the ocean, on it's way to Cianwood.

"So Angelina, do have any Pokemon that could defeat Chuck?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, I know my Charmeleon comes close…." Angelina thought out loud. "Maybe Pichu? How about Bellossom?"

"Angelina, Chuck uses Fighting-type Pokemon."

"Yeah, so?"

"You don't have a Flying Pokémon, do you?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh, no." Angelina shook her head. "Jeremy, what's the point of all of this?"

"I have a Pokemon that could help." Jeremy took a Pokeball off his belt and held it out to Angelina. "You'll have nothing to lose. How about it?"

"Wow. Gee, I dunno." Angelina said unsurely, staring at the Pokeball in Jeremy's hand. "I really don't stand a chance against the gym leader, do I? Well…. okay."

"You won't be let down, Angelina." Jeremy replied, handing his friend the Pokeball. "I used this Pokemon when I was close to your age to defeat Chuck. Just give it back when you're done, okay?"

Angelina nodded and smiled, she hugged Jeremy. "Thank you."

Jeremy smiled down at Angelina and returned her hug. "You're welcome."

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina and Jeremy arrive in Olivine City, but encounters Seamus outside the gym saying its closed and the leader is over at the Glitter Lighthouse.  
*Jasmine's Ampheros is sick; asking Angelina to get medicine over at Cianwood City.  
*Jeremy informs Angelina that the leader of Cianwood Gym is a fighting-type user; he lets her borrow a special Pokemon for the gym battle.

:big smile: If you liked this, then read on for the next chapter!


	18. Stormin' For Cianwood

Yea! Next chapter, lol! Don't own Pokemon and not a plagiarizer, even if similar, I make sure that my ideas are not the same as my own. Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Stormin' For Cianwood

Last time, Angelina and Jeremy arrive in Olivine City and find out that the Olivine Gym was closed due to Jasmine's Ampharos being very sick and unable to serve as the lighthouse beacon. However, Angelina was told that there's another gym in Cianwood City. They now travel across the ocean by boat, in which it finally lands on the docks on Cianwood around 5 o'clock and the beaches beauty stole their attention after they exit the boat.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Angelina was in amazement as she viewed the light ocean waves crash onto the light tan sandy shore. "Sunbathing…. Surfing…. I could live here!"

"I'm afraid you can't, Angel," Jeremy drug his friend away from fantasy land. "We better get going to the Pokemon Center."

"All right," Angelina said as they headed for the Pokemon Center.

They noticed it wasn't too busy as they walked inside; everyone must have been at the beach. A woman with brown hair was talking to Nurse Joy.

"I just wish Chuck would come home for a while," the woman complained to Joy as Angelina and Jeremy walked to the counter. "All he does is train and fight."

"Well," Joy tried to cheer her up, "With all these tourist you can't blame him."

"I guess," the woman sighed, "But he's not the man I married, I just wish someone would put Chuck in his place."

"Chuck?" Angelina interrupted the conversation as Joy and the woman looked at her, "Oh sorry…. I just wanted to battle Chuck, do you know him?"

"Know him?" the woman giggled, "He's my husband."

"Husband!" Angelina and Jeremy said in unison.

"Yes," the woman smiled, "I'm Jacquelyn Norris, and who are you?"

"I'm Jeremy Cretonne."

"And I'm Angelina Murakami!" the young trainer smiled, "I'm here for a battle with Chuck -er your husband."

"Oh that's great," Jacquelyn's face light up. "Please beat him! He's been at the gym training this whole month and hasn't been home once. "

"So he needs to come home," Angelina thought, "I'll send him there when I beat him!" she smiled and reassured the wife.

"Don't get too overboard," Nurse Joy pulled Angelina back down to earth, "Chuck is a tough leader, he uses fighting types."

"Just watch out for his Machoke and Poliwrath," Jacquelyn informed the girl, "With the right Pokemon you'll have no problem! And my sweetie Chuck will be back home!"

"And I'll have the badge!" Angelina grinned.

The duo trainers with Chuck's wife arrived at a Japanese like building, similar to a fighing dojo.

"This is the gym," Jacquelyn told Angelina and Jeremy. "Chuck is inside, good luck."

"Are you coming ma'am?" Jeremy asked as Angelina walked in the building. "You should come and talk to your husband."

"You're right," Jacquelyn sighed, "Let's go, I don't want to miss the battle!" she and Jeremy ran to follow Angelina. Inside was a giant dojo with sleek wooden floors, a traditional bamboo fountain built out of stone, and false paper windows concealing light from the real windowsills.

"Where is the battle arena?" Angelina asked as they walked through the halls of the gym, "This place is big." she walked by some doors.

"Here," Jacquelyn walked through one of the doors, everyone followed. They came to a huge battlefield. It looked to be a pretty blank room, with wood flooring and white walls. On the far end was a slightly chubby middle-aged man, with brown hair that formed rather large sideburns on the side of his head that seemed to also form into a mustache. He was wearing a ragged pair of red pants, as well as a black karate belt. He was kicking some bricks with his Machoke.

"Is that him?" Angelina asked, talking about the macho man kicking butt.

"Yes indeed," Jacquelyn replied, "Chuck! You have a challenger!"

"Huh?" Chuck turned around, "Oh hi honey, haven't seen you in a while, a challenge who?" he looked at the duo, "Can't be them.… too small."

"-Uh I wanted a battle," Angelina replied.

"This is Angelina Murakami," Jacquelyn informed Chuck, "She came for a battle and you have to give her one, it's the rule!"

"Fine, fine," Chuck chuckled, "This should be fast." he walked to his side of the arena as Angelina stepped in her area.

"I'll judge," Jacquelyn announced as she stood on the middle of the outside of the stage, Jeremy behind her holding Togepi. "Both leader and challenger will use two Pokemon. The challenger may exchange once, no time limit."

"Cool," Angelina smiled. _**'What should I use?' **_she asked herself. _**'Graveler would get creamed out there, which would leave me with Absol, Charmeleon, Pichu, Bellossom, Azumarill, and that mysterious Pokemon. Awww, man! I'm gonna get my butt kicked!'**_

"I'll choose first," Chuck said as he enlarged a Pokeball and threw it into the arena, "Go Machoke!" a muscle-covered Pokemon appeared.

"That's the one she warned me about," Angelina said under her breath, "A fighting type.… what to use?" she thought and enlarged a Pokeball, "Go Shadow!" Angelina unleashed her Dark Pokemon which stood on all four.

"Begin!" Jacquelyn commanded.

"Karate Chop!" Chuck commanded. Machoke started chopping Absol, doing major damage.

"Shadow, use Quick Attack!" Absol charged at Machoke and rammed it, but it didn't do much damage.

"Machoke, finish it! Fire Punch!" Machoke's fist lit on fire, and then he punched Absol.

"Wow," Jeremy said, "Machoke is tough, no wonder Chuck doesn't loose often." Then thinking to himself. "Angelina better be careful. She has Chuck's wife's hope to uphold."

"Shadow, return!" Angelina recalled her Absol and smiled at her Pichu. "You're up, Sparkette!"

"Are you serious, Angelina?! Its still very young!" Jeremy said incredulously.

"I know, but I believe she can cream him." Angelina smiled hopefully, which Pichu smiled back as she jumped off her shoulder and ran onto the field.

"You actually expect to win with such wimpy Pokémon? Ha! Hahaha! Machoke, Vital Throw!" Machoke grabbed onto Pichu, but Angelina expected something like this and was ready.

"Sparkette, Thundershock!" While Machoke still had his hold on Pichu, she covered herself in a coat of yellow electricity and released it at him.

"What?! Machoke, Low Kick!" Machoke kicked Pichu, making her tumble to the floor.

"Come on, Sparkette!" Angelina encouraged. "Another Thundershock!"

"Uh-oh! This could be trouble! Machoke, use Mega Punch!"

Pichu dodged Machoke's Mega Punch and released another bolt of electricity, the attack injuring Machoke the most.

"Machoke, we need more training!" Chuck recollected his Machoke and enlarged another Pokemon, chunking it into the battlefield, "Go, Poliwrath!"

"Wrath!" a muscular tadpole Pokemon merged from the Pokeball's light.

"Come on Angelina! You have an advantage with this Pokemon!" Jeremy yelled.

"A Poliwrath? Isn't that a Water-type Pokémon?" Angelina asked. "I thought you were the _**'Fighting Master,'**_?"

"Of course I am, sweetheart. Just check your Pokédex for the type," Chuck responded.

Angelina pulled out her Pokédex. _**'Poliwrath. The tadpole Pokémon. It's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the Pacific Ocean without effort. Type one: Water. 'Type two: Fighting.'**_

"See! I told you." Chuck pointed out and grinned.

Angelina narrowed her eyes, "Fine, Sparkette return!" she recalled her electric Pokemon and brought out her new Pokemon from Jeremy. "This is it, GO!"

The Pokeball was thrown into the air and opened, revealing a medium-sized brown and gold colored owl-like Pokemon.

"Owww, what's that?" Angelina took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the owl-like Pokemon.

_**"Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon," **_Dexette replied. _**"The evolved form of Hoothoot. This Pokemon's eyes are specially adapted for nighttime viewing and watching, concentrating even the most faint and distant light and are able to see everything perfectly in the dark."**_

"Begin!" Jacquelyn directed.

"Poliwrath, Ice Beam, now!"

"Wrath!" Poliwrath shot a small blue beam out at Noctowl, but it dodged the freezing ice with its swift speed.

"Wing Attack!" Angelina commanded.

Chuck and Poliwrath were expecting this, and so Poliwrath easily caught Noctowl's wings. "Poliwrath, Vital Throw!"

"Poli-wrath!" Poliwrath threw Noctowl as hard as it could into a wall.

"Noctowl, are you okay?" Angelina asked. Noctowl apparently was, and got back up in a short amount of time. "Okay, Noctowl. I know you've been trained well. Jeremy is an excellent Pokémon trainer. I need you to show your true potential. Hypnosis!" Noctowl's eyes turned a light blue and were glowing. He stared at Poliwrath for a little while, until Poliwrath eventually fell asleep. "You honestly thought that your Poliwrath could win in a staring contest against my Noctowl? Ha, never. Noctowl, finish it."

"Finish it? You can't possibly finish my Poliwrath in one hit! Poliwrath, try to wake up!" Chuck said. It did not help, however, and Poliwrath was still in dreamland.

"Dream Eater, Noctowl!" Angelina told Noctowl. Noctowl focused in on Poliwrath, and then ate its dream.

"Wow! That is one heck of an attack. But you are still damaged. There is now way you can still win. Poliwrath, wake up!" This time, Chuck's alarm clock worked, and Poliwrath woke up. "Poliwrath, Ice Punch it!" Poliwrath's fist turned into ice, and then he punched Noctowl, but it didn't faint. "How can this be possible?" Chuck asked. "Ice Punch should have made it faint!"

"Dream Eater recovers the Pokémon that uses it. My Noctowl fully recovered itself. Noctowl, finish it! Confusion!" Noctowl stared at Poliwrath for a second, and then a purple glow surrounded both Noctowl and Poliwrath. Then, there was a white flash, and Poliwrath fainted."Wha!" Chuck said in confusion upon seeing his Pokemon unconscious.

"Poliwrath can no longer fight," Jacquelyn smiled, "Angelina is the winner!"

"Yeah!" Angelina jumped up and then called over her Noctowl, "Awesome job, Noctowl!" she hugged it softly as Noctowl hooted contentedly. Then Angelina returned her Pokemon to its Pokeball.

Jacquelyn walked to her husband, "Honey," she patted him on his back, Chuck was disappointed. "Give the trainer her badge."

"No!" Chuck grunted with anger.

"It's the league rule!" Jeremy shouted, "Angelina won!"

"She won," Jacquelyn smiled at her husband, "Now give her the badge and come home.… You've been here too long."

"You're right," Chuck sighed and walked over to Angelina, "Here you go," he handed her a brown badge in the shape of a fist, the Storm Badge.

"Oh wow, thanks!" Angelina said, accepting the small item and stood up, "I got the Storm Badge!" she smiled as Jeremy walked up and congratulated her.

The duo and Jacquelyn waited outside the gym, Angelina smiling at her new badge.

"Thank you so much," Jacquelyn told Angelina, "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what to have done."

"No problem," Angelina smiled.

"Ready?" Chuck walked outside to the duo and his wife, "Let's get home, Angelina thanks for beating me."

"You're welcome," Angelina said. "Do you happen to know where the pharmacy is here?"

"The pharmacy isn't too far from the Pokémon Center. It's a cute little place and there's a sign in front, so you can't miss it if you look. Good luck on your journey." Jaquelyn said, waving as she and Chuck walked away from the gym.

"Alright," Angelina said, beginning to walk away as well, "Thanks again!"

"Congratulations," Jeremy said. "But the next tourist boat to head back to Olivine won't be until tomorrow morning, so we should heal the Pokemon and re-stock on supplies before then."

So after a trip back to the Pokemon Center to heal the Pokemon, Angelina took out her PokeGear and turned on the map function once she and Jeremy walked back outside. Jacquelyn was right when she said the pharmacy wasn't too far from the Pokémon Center, Angelina placed the device back into her bag and hoped it wouldn't take too long to get there while she walked down a dirt path with Jeremy. After passing a few small apartments, they came to an azure-colored building with blue-violet roof and flower bushes that grew around it. A small hanging sign that rested above the doorstep read "Cianwood City Pharmacy", while a inscribed plaque laid right beside the dark blue door.

When they walked inside, they saw several shelves lining the walls that were filled with an assortment of medicine bottles. There was a young brunette man behind the front desk double-checking a few of the bottles. He looked up and smiled as he heard the door close. "Hello!" he greeted cheerfully. "What kind of medicine do you need?"

"Well sir, its for a Pokemon."

"Your Pokémon appear to be fine," the man said observantly as he gazed at the PokéBalls on Angelina's waist, including the Pichu perched on her shoulder and the Togepi sleeping in her arms. "Is something worrying you?"

"Yes, actually..." Angelina looked around at the many bottles and herbs that sat on the shelves, which mostly lined the walls behind the front desk. She turned back to the adult before her. "The Lighthouse Pokémon in Olivine City's been really sick, and no type of medicine seems to work. It had trouble breathing, though, and maybe had a fever too, but the Gym Leader there sent us to see if you have something to offer for it."

"Ah… That sounds like a severe cold or maybe pneumonia..." the owner disappeared behind a door leading to another room and came back with an ordinary brown pouch with the mouth tied tightly with a red string. "This is the only thing that I have that could work; I call it the Secret Potion. My Secret Potion is a unique medicine I cooked up on my own. It's a tad too strong; I only offer it in an emergency," he informed. Crossing his arms with a grin, his shiny black sunglasses looked down at the two trainers. "So deliver that right to Olivine's Lighthouse Pokémon; it ought do the trick."

"Thank you," Angelina nodded, eagerly taking hold of the pouch and secured it inside her bag carefully as she exits the shop. She and Jeremy head back to the Pokemon Center awaiting their departure to Olivine City the next day.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina and Jeremy arrive on Cianwood City in a three hour boat ride.  
*Jacquelyn is Chuck's wife; their last name is based from Chuck Norris.  
*Angelina defeats Chuck and earns the Storm Badge; she uses her Pichu, although being very young after hatching, and Noctowl, that Jeremy gave her, to knock out Chuck's Machoke and Poliwrath.  
*Angelina gets the SecretPotion from the Cianwood Pharmacy for Jasmine's Ampharos.

Slight change to this story; Chuck's last name is Norris. Like Chuck Norris. I thought that'd be funny. Well, thanks for reading, review please!


	19. Glitter Lighthouse Return

Hey people, here's the next two chapters! Don't own Pokemon, similar ideas not plagiarized; don't assume unless it's true. I've just returned from a band banquet and seeing my high school musical, but luckily I've updated! Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Glitter Lighthouse Return

After Angelina and Jeremy re-boarded the tourist boat the next morning, they were heading back to Olivine City so Angelina could challenge Jasmine to a gym battle. They arrived at the Pokemon Center and sat down at one of the tables as Nurse Joy held their Pokemon in the back.

"So what's your plan for the gym battle?" Jeremy asked, "Steel types are one of the strongest types, all most resistant to everything."

"But not fire," Angelina smiled, "Charcoal is gonna burn through all those steel types."

"You're most likely gonna have to fight two Pokemon," Jeremy corrected Angelina, "I seriously doubt your Charmeleon can handle them all."

"Have some faith," Angelina replied, "With my Pokemon that badge is as good as mine!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Jeremy warned. "Remember Jasmine won't fight anyone unless her Ampharos is back to healthy condtions."

"Oh that's right," Angelina said just a light sound went off.

"Your Pokemon are healed, let me go get them," Joy smiled and walked behind the counter, then returning with two trays of Pokeballs, they took them and thanked the nurse. They arrived back to the lighthouse, but upon walking inside, they were in for a big surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Angelina saw her rival, Seamus Nichols, standing in front of her and Jeremy.

"Well, for your information, I was here to try to solve the problem so I could battle the gym leader." Seamus informed. "But once a weakling, always a weakling…. kind of like you, Angelina. Your Pokémon suck, and you know it! I bet you don't even know what type of Pokémon the gym leader uses, do you?"

"Yeah, I actually do!"

"Well, they probably give you badges out of pity, not because your Pokémon are strong! I bet you can't beat me, could you?" Seamus sneered. "Let's go, Angelina. I challenge you! Go, Kadabra!" he threw out a Pokeball that revealed the evolved form of Abra but taller and with long whiskers.

"Shadow, go!" Angelina threw out her Pokeball, revealing her Dark-Disaster Pokemon. "Use Quick Attack!" Absol charged at Kadabra and went to hit it, but Kadabra teleported away. "Absol, that's okay, use Headbutt!" Absol saw Kadabra out of the corner of her eye and turned around fast enough to make Kadabra take a blow in the stomach. "Okay Shadow, use Quick Attack while it's distracted!" Absol rammed into Kadabra again, doing mediocre damage.

"Kadabra, Psybeam," Seamus commanded. Kadabra held its spoon out, and shortly after a beam came out, aimed towards Absol.

Absol came back with a Bite, which Angelina knew was super-effective against Psychic Pokemon since Bite was a Dark-type attack. "All right Shadow, another Bite!" Absol ran up to Kadabra and bit it again.

"Your Absol's so stupid! It's pathetic, too!" Seamus growled, returning his fainted Pokemon. "But somehow you won…. just…. somehow…. well, no matter. I will win. I will win!" he threw out another Pokeball. "Come out, Feraligatr!" A monstrous alligator-like Pokémon emerged, intimidating Absol.

Absol was so scared by this that it didn't want to fight and ran back towards Angelina and hid behind her.

"Scary Face, Feraligatr!" Seamus ordered as his Feraligatr stared at Absol some more and then made a hideous face.

"Abbb!" Absol screeched.

"Return, Shadow. You can't be scared of something while you're in your Pokéball." Angelina reassured, then grinned at Pichu on her shoulder. "Let's go, Sparkette!" the electric tiny-mouse jumped down, ready to defeat its opponent no matter what it is. "Thunderbolt!"

Pichu launched the electric shock at Feraligatr, but it took it as if it were nothing.

"But, how can that be?" Angelina was shocked and yet confused. "Feraligatr is the final evolution of Totodile, right? That would make Feraligatr a Water-type Pokémon. But, it took Thunderbolt like it was a Ground Pokémon. How could that be possible?"

"My Feraligatr is so well trained, it could beat anybody. I train it more than any other Pokémon I have," Seamus said proudly.

"Is that why all of your other Pokémon suck?" Angelina asked, snickering.

"What?" Seamus grits his teeth. "You will pay for this…. Feraligatr, Ice Punch!" Feraligatr's fist turned to ice and was in a punching frenzy. Angelina knew that, if Seamus wasn't lying, none of his Pokémon stood a chance.

"Sparkette, Thunder!" Angelina ordered.

This was a very advanced attack, and Angelina wasn't sure if Pichu could pull it off. Pichu did not want to let Angelina down, and so she gathered as much electric energy as she could, and then released the electric-attack upon Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr, dodge it! Move to your left!" Seamus commanded. For such a massive Pokémon, Blastois could easily move out of the way of Thunder. "Okay, good. Now use Rain Dance to power up your Water techniques!" Feraligatr roared, and then rain started coming down from the roof.

"What a weird attack. You are not honestly going to try to drown my Pichu, are you?" Angelina laughed and resumed her serious battle face. "Sparkette, use another Thunder. I know you can use it, you did just a second ago. Come on Sparkette, I'm counting on you!"

_**'She's counting on me,' **_Pichu thought to herself._** 'I have to pull this off. I have to!' **_She charged up again, and then another used Thunder. This time, however, it was impossible for Feraligatr to dodge it. Rain Dance makes Thunder 100 accurate, and therefore it nailed Feraligatr right on the nose (not literally; it's an expression).

"What, no, that can't be! Feraligatr can't lose, it's not a weakling like you and your Pokémon!" Seamus was outraged, yet held out the Pokeball. "Damn you, Feraligatr!" and the Pokemon disappeared in a red beam, Seamus took out another Pokeball and threw it. "Go, Scyther!"

As the Mantis-Bug Pokemon came out, Angelina wondered if Pichu had enough energy left to attack. She did not want to take that risk, and so she recalled the electric Pokemon.

"What? Are you scared that Scyther will beat up your poor little Pichu?" Seamus teased. "Well, hurry up and send out your next Pokémon!"

"Fine then." Angelina threw another Pokeball that contained a red-flame insignia. "Come out, Charcoal! Attack with Flame Wheel!"

Flames rose about Charmeleon, and then surrounded and engulfed Scyther…. or at least, Angelina thought it did.

"Scyther, Swords Dance!" Seamus demanded.

Scyther started spinning around in circles, making the flames do the same. As Scyther was doing this, small swords started spinning around Scyther's head. Angelina guessed, that Seamus's Scyther was like Bugsy's, it was very, very well trained. This could mean that Scyther could deflect any attack as easily as he protected himself from Flame Wheel.

Angelina had to think of something, and fast. "Charcoal, Quick Attack!" the fire lizard disappeared for a second, and then reappeared behind Scyther. Charmeleon went to tackle Scyther from behind when, all of a sudden, Scyther disappeared!

"Good job, Scyther." Seamus grinned. "Now use Slash!"

Scyther had apparently used its Agility to dodge Charmeleon's Quick Attack, and was going to Slash Charmeleon to death! Little did Angelina know, however, Charmeleon knew that Scyther was going to be behind him; it was pretty predictable. Scyther went to use Slash when Charmeleon turned around and used Flamethrower.

"Scyther, no! How did this happen?" Seamus cried, angered. "I'm almost out of Pokémon…. almost…." He brought out a fourth Pokeball. "Come out, Vulpix!" A small, reddish-pink Pokémon with six tails howled in appearance.

"Fighting Fire-with-Fire, huh?" Angelina raised her eyebrow. "Well, if you insist. Charcoal, Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon shot flames out of his mouth at Vulpix.

"Vulpix, your Flamethrower!"

Vulpix's and Charmeleon's fire met in between them, causing an explosion, knocking both Charmeleon and Vulpix out.

"Charcoal, come back." Angelina recalled her Pokemon and threw out her last Pokeball. "Go, Rocky!"

"Fine then," Seamus also returned his Vulpix and brought out his last Pokemon. "Go, Golbat! Use your Steel Wing!"

"Rocky, Rock Slide!"

Golbat dove at Graveler while the Rock Pokemon hurled rocks at it. Golbat dodged them, and then hit Graveler with its metal wings. Graveler recovered from this quickly, and then used Rock Slide again. Golbat was pummeled with rocks, and fainted.

"Damn it!" Seamus cursed, stomping the ground. "You beat me…. but how? My Feraligatr was awesome. It couldn't lose…. but it did…. somehow it did…. oh, well. I concede defeat. You win. Just…. just go away."

Angelina nodded, calling back her Pokémon and headed up the stairs with Jeremy. They finally made their way to the top floor; catching their breath before giving Jasmine the small brown pouch they recieved from the Cianwood Pharmacy and explained to Jasmine it was strong medicine and it would work.

With utmost care, Jasmine gave Sparkle the medicine but it's condition seemed to remain the same as Angelina was about to give up hope until the Pokemon breathed deeply as it began to feel better.

"...Oh, I'm so relieved," Jasmine sighed, smiling as she hugged her Pokemon in a light embrace. She turned her to Angelina and Jeremy gratefully. "Thank you so very, very much."

"You're welcome," Angelina replied cheerfully. "I'm glad Sparkle looks better too! So when can we battle?"

"Tomorrow at my gym," Jasmine replied. "I'm really tired, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Works for me," Angelina nodded, "See you later," she and Jeremy waved goodbye as they walked to the stairs, which they found surprisingly easier than gong up, and left the light house.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina travels back to Olivine City, heals her Pokemon and strategises for her sixth gym match.  
*Angelina and Seamus battle inside the Glitter Lighthouse; Seamus loses again.  
*Angelina gives Jasmine the SecretPotion; which is given to Ampharos and feel better over time.  
*Jasmine now returns to her gym and accepts all challenges.

Hello, read on to chapter 20! Thanks!


	20. Steel Mineral Battle

You should know what to do, I don't need to explain…. But just so you're reminded, I'm not a plaigerizer, like some people are accusing. This is my own ideas and they've been written three years before this was even posted.

Chapter 20: Steel Mineral Battle

Angelina and Jeremy are back at the Olivine Pokemon Center during the next day.

"Angelina," Nurse Joy said at the counter as Angelina and Jeremy sat at the table, "I have a package for you, it just got here."

"Kewl," Angelina walked to the counter as Nurse Joy handed her a package. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the nurse replied, walking back behind the counter.

"It's from Mom," Angelina said as she sat back down on the table, placing the brown package on the table and opening it.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"A Badge Box!" Angelina smiled as she pulled out a small navy colored box. "I've wanted one of these forever!" she opened it up and saw eight places for her badges.

"That's a nice one," Jeremy responded, "Hopefully you can add one more in there after today's fight."

"Better put my badges in there," Angelina pulled out her five badges, on the top row she placed from left to right; The Zephyr Badge, Hive Badge, Plain Badge, Fog Badge. Then she placed from left to right, on the bottom row the Storm Badge. "Sweet," she closed the bag and put it in her pack.

"Your Pokemon are ready," Nurse Joy said as she walked from behind the counter with the Pokeballs on the tray.

"Thanks," Jeremy said as he picked up the tray and walked to the table, he and Angelina got their Pokeballs.

"Let's get going," Angelina stood up, "I can't wait to fight Jasmine."

"What's your plan?" Jeremy asked.

"Charcoal and Frostine!" Angelina smiled. "We're gonna win with friendship!"

"Let's go then," Jeremy added as he and Angelina walked out the Pokemon Center, the doors closing behind him. "The gym was this way," he directed.

"I can't wait!" Angelina anxiously responded as the duo walked to the gym, in which they arrived there in five minutes. It was tall, and had metal plating on the outside.

"Here we go," Angelina said as she opened the gym door and walked into the lobby, Jeremy tagging along behind her.

"Oh hey," Jasmine replied as she walked from out of a door, "You're here."

"Sure am," Angelina smiled, "Ready for our battle?"

"You bet," Jasmine said, "Cici, come here."

"Coming.…" a little girl's voice said. She walked out of the same door as Jasmine, a girl around the age of seven with light brown hair and dressed similar to Jasmine.

"This is Cici," Jasmine replied, "My little cousin, she's also the Olivine Gym official judge."

"Official judge!" Jeremy and Angelina responded in shock.

"No one believes it," Cici sighed, "But I am!" she smiled.

"Come this way and we'll battle," Jasmine informed the duo as she and Cici walked through the same door they came through.

"I can't wait!" Angelina ran through the door with Jeremy following behind her. The arena was a grand, almost plain room immersed in rugged boulders; on the left and right were bleachers.

"Please take your place," Jasmine said as she waited on her side of the arena, Angelina walked to hers as Jeremy made his way to the bleachers with Pichu and Togepi.

"The battle will take place today," Cici announced in the judge's box, on the side of the arena near the middle. "Both challenger and leader are allowed three Pokemon each, Angelina may switch once while Jasmine will switch none."

"Since I'm the leader I'll choose first," Jasmine said as she enlarged a Pokeball, "I choose you!" a gray Pokemon with magnets attached to it floated about two feet above the arena as it came from the Pokeball, "Magneton!"

"Magneton is a strong Steel and Electric type, Angelina!" Jeremy exclaimed. "It has a weakness to fire types! You and Charmeleon can beat it!"

Angelina grinned confidently. "Let's go, Charcoal!" she threw her Pokeball and unleashed the slender fire-lizard Pokemon.

"Begin!" Cici commanded.

"Zap Cannon!" Jasmine instructed. Magneton formed a large electric ball in front of itself and shot it at Charmeleon.

"Zap Cannon? Let's see what the Pokédex says," Angelina said.

'_**Zap Cannon is a super-powerful electric attack that always paralyzes, but it only has 50 accuracy.' **_

"Well, that should be easy to avoid. Charmeleon, dodge it and then use Bide!"

Zap Cannon was an easy miss, and so Charmeleon used Rage. Magneton used a Sonic Boom, and then followed up with a Thunder. Charmeleon then unleashed all of its stored energy at Magneton, finishing it off with one hit.

"Angelina is the winner!" Cici informed everyone.

"That was good," Jeremy complemented Angelina. "I'm impressed."

Jasmine released her second Pokémon, a Magnemite that zigzagged curiously. Smirking with a confident growl, Charcoal darted toward it and unleashed his flames as he did before.

Angelina grinned at his reaction, but soon gasped as she spotted the Magnet Pokémon maintain a weak field of static around it. "Charcoal, wait! The Magnemite's going to—!"

"Charrrrr!" Charcoal, unheeding, made contact with his enemy, ensnaring the small metal creature with his fire. It went down just as the first did, but Charcoal stumbled upon his landing. He shivered, traces of electricity taking hold of his movements.

"...paralyze you, with Thunder Wave," Angelina finished. She sighed, but smiled a little nonetheless at her Charmeleon, who now cast an embarrassed glance at her.

"Char...meleon," Charcoal muttered as he managed to stand, witnessing as the fallen Magnemite was recalled into its PokéBall and enlarged another one.

"I bet it's Ampharos, right?" Jeremy asked.

Jasmine, hesitating for a moment, shook her head pleasantly as she threw out her final Pokeball. Angelina practically jumped out of her skin once she saw a giant, bright steel serpant materialize in front of Jasmine. It almost reaching the ceiling despite the fact that its tail wound around on the floor multiple times.

Jeremy chuckled as Angelina and Charcoal continued to gape at the steel snake that rotated its tail and other segments of its body continuously.

Jasmine, on the other hand, smiled kindly and held her hand out to gesture her colossal Pokémon. "Th-This is my Steelix," she introduced, "Say hello."

The Steelix emitted a low groan and rose up high above the ground, almost managing a friendly expression through its unchanging face of steel as it made a bow. Angelina and Charcoal, standing in its deep shadow, could do nothing but make astonished nods in return. It was only when the Steelix backed off when Angelina recovered from her shock, and instead gazed in amazement, hardly able to fumble for her PokéDex.

"_**Steelix, the Iron Snake Poké body has been compressed deep under ground, and, as a result, its composition changes to become diamond-like. The many small metal particles that cover this Pokémon's body reflect bright light well."**_

"...Wow," sighed Angelina, putting away the device once it had done its job. "I know Steelix are huge, but I didn't know Steelix were this huge! It's so...big!"

"Char-charmel!" cried Charcoal in agreement, and cringing again in paralysis.

Angelina's gaze fell upon her fire Pokemon, and she grimaced. After a second's thought, she picked his PokéBall. "Charcoal, want to switch out for now?"

"Meleon!" Charcoal nodded in eager relief and smiled as he was recalled into his PokéBall.

Angelina was swift to choose her next Pokémon. An azure sphere traded places with Charcoal's; she held it somewhat tight in her palm. After another second's hesitation, she tossed it onto the field.

"Go, Frostine!"

As if a small boat were plopped onto dry land, Angelina's Lapras was planted on the arena's firm earth. A fleck of doubt entered Angelina's heart as her Frostine cast a monotonous glare at her. Angelina released a slow sigh and, without hinting at any sign of weakness, nodded as sternly as she could muster. Frostine almost seemed to overlook this gesture, but the Pokémon glared head on at Jasmine's Steelix.

"Ra!" Frostine howled in her soft yet hauntingly dark voice. Angelina managed a small, reserved smile.

"Begin!" Cici shouted.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" Jasmine barely called out in a yell.

"Frostine, use Water Gun!" Angelina commanded in a quick response. Her Lapras reared hear head and rapidly fired a flurry of water bullets, refusing to let up even as Steelix swung its shining tail end upon her. The crushing blow crashed into the sea creature's neck, causing Angelina to cringe, and it was only then that Frostine's attack flew off its mark and vanished altogether.

"Raaa!" Frostine shrieked and let loose another barrage, concealing not a shred of cowardice toward the gigantic steel snake, who flinched in heavy discomfort.

Tiny earthquakes racked the battle field as Steelix roamed further away in a futile retreat as it was unable to escape the Water Gun's range. The cut and polished boulders making up its body glittered and brightened considerably, almost as if it generated its own light.

"Good! Keep using that Water Gun, Frostine!" encouraged Angelina excitedly.

Frostine opened her mouth and released another round of water balls without hesitation. But, without warning, the attack literally evaporated halfway on its charge toward Steelix. The strawberry-blonde haired girl's eager smile turned into a surprised frown, and she watched as Frostine was barely able to extend the distance of her Water Gun, merely succeeding in slathering the field with puddles.

"But how? Frostine, what's going on?" Angelina asked, puzzled.

"Ra!" Frostine nearly retorted in frustration, firing another attack. The shining Steelix, comfortably away from danger, looked amused past its rugged, unchanging face. It approached and braved a sliver of the feeble Water Gun, carving a trail of mud as it unearthed a wad of boulders and hurled it toward its enemy.

"Frostine, hit the boulders with another Water Gun!" Despite the Pokémon's instant obedience, Frostine couldn't repel the oncoming rocks and barely shielded herself with the shell on her back as she was pelted relentlessly.

Angelina raised her arm over her face to block the globs of mud that splattered near her, and sighed in relief when Frostine again raised her head high, prepared with a dark glare. On the other side of the field, Jasmine had a settled look of confidence displayed on her face as a result of the situation.

"Steelix is using Sunny Day," Jeremy explained loudly, "So...that's why your Pokémon's water attacks are weakened, Angelina."

"Sunny Day?" Blinking, Angelina eyed Jasmine's Steelix that glimmered through the mud stains on its metallic figure. She turned her head to the windows that dotted the Gym's walls, noticing the bright rays that leaked through.

Taking a deep breath of the air that had warmed since Sunny Day took effect, she turned back to Frostine. The Pokémon hadn't shifted a single flipper, only glaring ahead of her at the steel serpent. A seething blaze burned in her black irises, and she emitted a low hiss.

"Steelix," Jasmine's soft voice recited the name of her Pokémon, "Please, use another Iron Tail on Lapras."

With a groan and twist of several of its segments, Steelix's tail illuminated and slashed down upon Frostine. The attack, however, connected with the moist earth, this time spraying the astonished strawberry-blonde Trainer with mud. Jasmine immediately clapped her hands together and mouthed a silent apology. Angelina let a short laugh escape her and watched Frostine unleash yet another feeble Water Gun, the Pokémon sliding across the soaked puddles that had yet to dry.

"We'll have to wait until Sunny Day goes away," Angelina murmured, wiping some of the earthy sludge off her face and shirt. "Frostine, for now try a Body Slam!"

Pivoting to avoid another oppressing Iron Tail from Steelix, Frostine aggressively faced it. Her eyes again blazed with a searing darkness, a look that made Angelina shiver in unease. Frostine roared as she thrust her body into Steelix, smashing even her head in her reckless collision.

At once, as if jolted by a sudden wave of overwhelming energy, Steelix flailed and cried out. It worked its sluggish body away from Frostine like it had bounced away from the powerful tackle. Steelix, huffing anxiously, sent a wary glare toward her, who returned with a piercing glower. Angelina's eyebrows rose, as did Jasmine's, at this peculiar reaction.

_**Body Slam shouldn't have hurt Steelix that much, should it? **_Angelina tilted her head curiously as she thought, Steelix is Steel-type, and Body Slam is a Normal-type move, so it shouldn't be very effective...

_**I guess it was a critical hit,**_ she concluded. Her eyes brightened as she noticed the Steelix's shine dim and whittle away, and she smiled. "Alright, it's time to use Water Gun!"

"Ra!" Frostine forced herself through the mucky mud, quickly approaching the cautious Steelix.

"Steelix, Iron Tail!" ordered Jasmine.

Her Steelix glanced at her, but raised the tail end of its body and thrashed upon Frostine once more. Frostine evaded a hit to the head, but a cringe added to her already cold scowl as the heavy steel whipped harshly on her side. She shrugged it off a moment later, shrilling and again throwing herself into the steel snake wildly. Steelix nearly cried out, and scraped away from Frostine as she neared for yet another rash Body Slam.

"Frostine!" Angelina called out.

Immediately, the blue Transport Pokémon froze stiff, her perturbed fury ebbing away immediately. She made eye contact with her Trainer, staring with evident innocence, as if she'd snapped out of a trance.

Angelina grinned uncomfortably. "Okay Frostine! Finish with Hydro Pump!"

Frostine still stared at her, unaware of the blatant gawking from her unsettled opponent. A light glisten of appreciation almost sparked in her placated eyes for just a moment and she whirled toward Steelix, opening her mouth wide.

"Iron Tail again, Steelix!" Jasmine ordered her Pokémon, which followed the command without question. The moment Steelix slashed toward Frostine, Frostine unleashed several pulses of water. She ceased fire as she was nearly toppled over by the Iron Tail's crushing blow to her side. Frostine only glared quietly, which her opponent returned as they waited.

But Steelix, its endless steel body cloaked in water, squinted and collapsed, creating a violent tremor that wracked the sturdy Gym. Angelina took a wild stumble and clumsily regained her balance, watching the Pokémon.

"Angelina and Lapras are the winners!" Cici announced.

"Yeah!" Jeremy cheered as he ran to Angelina from the bleachers.

When Steelix's body vanished in a beam of red light, returning to the black and yellow PokéBall that Jasmine now held, Angelina heaved a sigh and smiled at Frostine.

"Great job, Frostine! We won!" Angelina exclaimed, waving at the blue Pokémon. Frostine looked at her blankly, the grave glance typical to Lapras's stoic character. Nonetheless, Angelina maintained her elated smile and held out her Pokémon's blue-silver sphere. "Thank you, Frostine! Return!"

After recalling Frostine, Angelina and Jeremy bounded across the battlefield that was smeared with heavy coats of muddy puddles.

The Olivine Gym Leader faced the girl with a feeble yet uplifting smile, and waited until she and Jeremy reached her to speak. "...You are a better Trainer than me, in both skill and kindness." With one hand clasped on Steelix's PokéBall, Jasmine held out the other, turning it over and delicately releasing her fingers. In her palm rested a sleek, silver badge that seemed to give off dozens of tiny sparkles. Angelina gazed at it in wide-eyed interest as Jasmine concluded, "In accordance with League rules, I confer upon you the Mineral Badge."

"Thank you!" Bowing, Angelina gently took it and added the Mineral Badge in her box, next to the Storm Badge.

"An excellent display, and your Lapras was interesting," Jasmine smiled, "If you're in town, you should check out the beach, and good luck on the other gyms, too."

"Thanks, I'll do my best! So, well... I gotta go and get cleaned up," Angelina replied, gesturing the dry mud splatters on her shirt and legs."

Regret immediately immersed in Jasmine's green eyes, and the Gym Leader inclined her head, looking at the floor. Apologetic, she humbly stuttered, "I-I'm sorry about that...Steelix never meant it, I'm sure."

"No problem, no problem!" Angelina spun on the dot and looked over her shoulder as she added, "It's only a little bit of mud."

Jasmine, coming out of her bow, smiled back just slightly, then walked out of the arena with Cici.

"Good job," Jeremy said as both Pichu and Togepi jumped into their trainer's arms happily. "That was a good battle."

"Thanks," Angelina replied, she giggled as Pichu nuzzled her face affectionately. "So where's the next stop from here?"

The duo walked out of the gym and were greeted by the beautiful setting sun as they entered the streets that bustled with people the deeper they strode into the city.

"Mahogany Town, we can stay at the center tonight," Jeremy suggested.

"Great, and then tomorrow we're off to earn my seventh Johto badge!" Angelina said excitedly, running to the center with her friend following behind her.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina received a badge box as a gift from her mother.

*Angelina goes to the Olivine Gym and battles Jasmine for the Mineral Badge.  
*Jasmine uses Magneton, Magnemite, and Steelix, which all three are defeated by Angelina's Charmeleon and Lapras.

Okay, there's the two chapters! I might be busy this week due to my marching band spring trip to Virginia on Thursday. So, I'll update when I return, which won't be until next Monday. Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated.


	21. Venturin' Mt Mortar

Hey, I'm back with the next two chapters. Sorry if it's been awhile since the last I updated, I was on a marching band trip in Virginia and I'm playing catch-up with my school work. Though I have a little free time to update. Don't own Pokemon or plagiarize if ideas are similar. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Venturin' Through Mt. Mortar

While Angelina and Jeremy make their way slowly to Mahogany Town within a weeks' worth of walking, they take a break to make lunch in a grassy field with scattered trees. However, Angelina continues to train, this time with Sparkette (Pichu).

_**'Of all the Pokemon she has, why train Pichu?' **_Jeremy thought, he was sitting on the pallet and preparing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. _**'Hmm, Pichu is only a baby, Angelina was checking her Pokedex earlier on Pichu. The only way baby Pokemon evolve is from the love for their trainers. I get it now.'**_

"Awesome, Sparkette!" Angelina smiled.

"Pichu!" the small Pokemon smiled and ran to her master, Angelina picked her up and hugged her, "Chu chu!" Pichu squeaked and got too excited, shocking herself and Angelina.

"Ouch.…" Angelina replied, she then looked at Pichu and laughed. "That was shocking," she laughed with Pichu. The two joined Jeremy and ate sandwiches on the pallet, they drank some fresh water from Mount Silver.

"Your Pichu looks happy," Jeremy observed, "I think it'll evolve soon.…"

"Really?" Angelina asked, "That would be cool," she looked at Pichu, "Do you feel like evolving?"

"Pichu!" the mouse nodded her head. "Chu chu chu!" she got excited again and shocked herself with Angelina, Jeremy roared in laughter.

"How far are we from Mahogany?" Angelina asked, after she and Pichu recovered from the static attack.

"Not far," Jeremy pulled out the map from his bag, "Probably about a day's trip, we should be there by tomorrow."

"Really?" Angelina was surprised, "I can't believe it was that fast, seems it took longer to get to Olivine."

"Because we stopped so many times," Jeremy responded.

"Who is the leader of Mahogany Town?" Angelina asked.

"His name is Pryce," Jeremy answered, "And from what I heard, his temper is cold as ice from an incident that happened a long time ago, but he uses the ice type Pokemon and he's a tough leader."

"I'll just use Charcoal," Angelina pointed out, "Fire types have a huge advantage on ice types, he'll be burnt to a crisp!"

"Remember," Jeremy started, "Type advantage has no advantage on a higher and more skilled Pokemon, his ice types have been around for some time. All of your team are farely new, even the evolved ones, don't get too over confidant."

"I won't," Angelina assured Jeremy. "This will be my seventh badge, then I'll only need one more! I can't wait!"

"The competition is gonna be much more harder then the leaders," Jeremy replied, "Everyone in the league challenge has beat the leaders."

"I know," Angelina responded. "My cousin, Marcus Trainum defeated the Orange League with his Blaziken, and he also competed in Johto and Kanto's Leagues in the previous years too. I haven't heard anything of him this year, but he's a tough trainer and really smart. I'd hate to battle him."

"All the leagues, huh?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, except Hoenn I think," Angelina smiled, "He's the one that taught me friendship is the best attack in battles."

"Oh," Jeremy laughed some, "I thought you used it for an excuse to good luck. Well, we should get going," he began to picked up everything.

"I'm ready," Angelina stood up with Pichu on her right shoulder, "Let's go." The duo continues their journey on the dirt road to Mahogany Town as the sun starts to set in the background.

"I was sure your Pichu would have evolved," Jeremy said to Angelina.

"Maybe later," Angelina smiled, "But for now I'm happy with Pichu." She took hold of her baby Pokemon in her arms. "Isn't that right, sweetie?"

"Pi-chu!" the Pokemon squeaked happily, making the 'V' with her fingers, "Chu!" she became surprised as it began to glow white.

Angelina stopped walking and gasp, still holding Pokemon. "No way, now? It's.…"

"Evolving.…" Jeremy finished.

"Pikachu!" the evolved Pokemon smiled as the white light disappeared, revealing a bigger form of Pichu. It was all yellow with longer ears with black tips, a v-shaped dent at the end of its lightning bolt tail, and red cheek sacs.

"Oh wow, I got…. A Pikachu!" Angelina excitedly took out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokemon in her arms.

_**"Pikachu, the mouse Pokemon."**_ Dexter replied. _**"Pikachu has electricity-storing pouches on its cheeks. These appear to become electrically charged during the night while they sleep. It occasionally discharges electricity when it is dozy after waking up."**_

"This is great, I now have a Pikachu!" Angelina exclaimed, holding up her Pokemon. "You evolved just for me, thank you!"

"Pika-Pika-chu!" Pikachu squeaked, rubbing her face against Angelina's cheek happily.

"Aww, love you too, Sparkette!" Angelina giggled.

"Congratulations, Angelina." Jeremy smiled. "We better get going if we wanna make it to Mahogany by tomorrow."

"Right," Angelina nods, taking out a Pokeball and returning her Pikachu.

As Angelina and Jeremy were about weeks' travel from Mahogany Town, a man had stopped them.

"Hey kids," the man said. "Kids, do I have a deal for you! I have this swell fishing rod that you can use to catch Pokémon with and it's only 300 credits!"

"300 credits! You're out of your mind! I'm not gonna pay 300 credits for a fishing rod," Angelina replied.

"Well…. I might let you trade for it…. what valuable items do you have with you?" the man asked.

"Don't even bother," Jeremy refused. "Our items are more valuable than that 300 credit fishing rod that I could get from my grandfather for free! Come Angelina, we still have a lot of traveling before we hit Mahogany Town." He took Angelina by the hand and they continued down the dirt road, leaving the man standing by himself while holding his fishing rod.

As they passed Mt. Mortar, they suddenly heard some rustling in the trees nearby and a loud howl. As they were about to go into a small enclosure with some Apricorn trees, the legendary Pokemon Suicune rushed towards them, pushing the two trainers back and quickly glancing at them before running in the direction of Mahogany Town.

As Angelina and Jeremy stood up and looked where Suicune had run, Eusine appeared and walked past them, saying, "Suicune… How brave it is! How refreshing it is! How beautiful it is! And how quickly it moves!"

"Uhm, hey Eusine?"

Eusine turned to the young trainers and said, "It seems you two are always around wherever Suicune appears. I wonder if Suicune is drawn to either one of you… Well, it's okay. My desire to search for Suicune reveals many facts, and certainly holds many surprises as well! If you'll excuse me, I must be off. I may still have time to catch up to Suicune if I hurry. May we meet again!" And with that, he hurried in the direction Suicune had run off in. This also left Angelina and Jeremy to continue in the same direction.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina trains her Pichu along the way to Mahogany Town.  
*Angelina and Jeremy see Suicune run by, also encountering Eusine again.  
*The Mahogany Town gym leader is Pryce, an ice-type user.  
*Angelina's Pichu evolves into Pikachu.

You like these chapters? Suggestions and comments welcomed! Chapters 22 and 23 are on the way! Thanks!


	22. Lake Rage Stroll

**Chapter 22: Strolling On Lake Rage**

"Jeremy, shouldn't we be there by now?" Angelina complained, she and Jeremy had been traveling towards Mahogany Town for two hours straight without stopping to take a break. Although she checked her Pokegear's map feature to see if they were going the right way, and the current route was the only one from Ecruteak to Mahogany, so they weren't getting lost.

Their pathway slowly narrowed out after a few moments, and a few rock outcroppings started to rise up in front of them. There was a small gap in the rock walls that the path still went through, and the duo had to go single-file to get through.

"Calm down Angelina, we are," Jeremy said.

Their destination was evidently surrounded by low, jagged mountains, and the town itself was small and rather quaint. Most of the houses were wooden and looked like small cottages, complete with window shutters and lightly smoking chimneys. At least there was a Pokémon Center near the town's entrance, and the red roof made it stick out quite badly from the rest of the buildings.

They were greeted by the Pokemon Center's Nurse Joy; giving them a room to rest up so Angelina can take on the gym for her seventh Johto badge bright and early the next day. After a couple bowls of chicken rice soup for dinner and knowing his Pokemon were also being healed, Jeremy was ready for a good nights sleep. However, Angelina's curiousity got the best of her and snuck out of her room for a midnight exploration of the town.

"Ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring!"

Angelina awoke to the sound of a faint ringing the very next morning. She sat up and recognized the ringing from her Poke-Gear, retrieving the devise from her backpack, which was ringing madly with the screen flashing slightly. She pressed the button so the voice on the other line was heard.

"Hello?" Angelina asked, yawning.

"It's Jeremy, where the heck are you! I woke up and your bed was empty!" Jeremy said, he sounded worry and wasn't thrilled either.

"Oh, I'm over at the Levine's." Angelina replied, the memory of last night coming back to her. "Ya know, that house you said you knew about."

"So that's where you went? That's good," Jeremy sighed in relief. "They're really nice people. I thought they weren't home, how'd you get in there?"

"Well long story short, I ventured over to the Lake of Rage, but I almost drowned by these monstrous waves, and…. my leg started to hurt and I couldn't move." Angelina paused for a breath before continuing. "Thank Arceus someone was around, it was this guy wearing a red cape…. and he had a Charizard. The guy was Lance, and he told me I was bitten by a Gyrados, and he said that the Magicarp are going beserk and evolving from radio waves that are being traced back from Goldenrod City. Lance and I made it back to the Levine's. I told him I had no where to go since the Pokemon Center was closed, so he just told me I could stay the night…. Just sleep on the couch."

There was silence on the other end, until Jeremy finally spoke up. "You met the Dragon Master of the Elite Four? Wow, that's awesome! Is he still there? I'm coming right over! Bye!" there was a click and the dial tone came on.

Angelina stared at her Poke-Gear, then closed the link. She wondered how Jeremy knew about Lance, she shrugged and decided to find out about that later. She checked the time…. 9:30am…. The Levine's and Lance were still sleeping. She yawned and decided to go back to sleep until the Levine's or Lance would come into the living room and awake her to look over her Gyrados bit on her leg.

Angelina was re-awoken a half hour later when Jeremy finally arrived. He explained to her that Lance was a famous Dragon Pokemon Trainer from Blackthorn City and was the Champion of the Elite Four, which made alot of sense to Angelina. They waited for the Levine's to wake up, and were told that Lance had taken off hours ago when everyone was still asleep. Mrs. Levine was in the kitchen making breakfast while Anglina had to stay still as Mr. Levine bandaged up her leg.

"Be careful with that leg now," Mr. Levine said, standing up. "Your injury wasn't that bad, though change the bandage daily until the wound heals."

"Okay, I will." Angelina said, also standing up with Jeremy nearby in case she would lose her balance.

They were called into the kitchen for breakfast and sat down at the table. In front of each seat was a plate filled with eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and hash browns.

"I wonder how Goldenrod City is connected to the Lake of Rage?" Jeremy asked, picking at the eggs and hash browns on his plate.

Angelina was thinking quietly, yet almost choked while drinking her orange juice. "R-radio waves come from a radio tower. M-maybe its the one in Goldenrod City?"

"That kinda makes sense, but if Team Rocket really did invade that building, then we're not doing any research or traveling in your condition," Jeremy said, refering to Angelina's injury.

Angelina nodded, and she also decided that the Mahogany Gym could wait until tomorrow. So they headed back to the Pokémon Center to heal and relax for the rest of the day.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina and Jeremy arrive at Mahogany Town and stay overnight at the Poke Center.  
*Angelina sneaks out in the middle of the night for an exploration of the town.  
*Jeremy finds Angelina at someone's house after she explains she got bitten by a Gyrados at Lake of Rage and was helped out by Lance, the Dragon Master of the Elite Four.  
*Angelina and Jeremy think the radio waves are from Goldenrod's City Radio Tower.  
*A day of rest is needed before Angelina takes on the Mahogany Town Gym.


	23. Fightin For Glacier

The next chapter until I update again, don't own Pokemon or plagiarize! Enjoy!

**Chapter 23: Fightin' For Glacier **

The following day, Angelina removed the bandages from her leg to see that the injuries she'd suffered had already healed, which surprised her since some of them were a bit severe. After they ate breakfast, they went to the Mahogany Gym for Angelina's seventh gym badge.

"The gym isn't too far from here," Jeremy said, folding away his map, "Let's get going."

The duo made their way to the Mahogany Town Gym; they walked through a gate that surrounded the building and stepped inside the empty lobby.

"No one is here," Jeremy said as he walked into the lobby. "It says it's open."

"Hm.…" Angelina walked to the counter and pushed the button on the bell, causing a light ding, a woman walked through the double doors on the right.

"Yes?" the woman asked, she was kinda short and dressed in red overhauls and a green shirt, with long curly brown hair, probably in her early fifties.

"Hello, I'm here to challenge the leader," Angelina replied.

"Oh so you want to challenge my buddy Pryce?" the woman winked, "My name is Sheila, I'm the official judge of this gym."

"Cool," Angelina smiled, "I'm Angelina Murakami, from Pallet Town."

"And I'm Jeremy Cretonne from Goldenrod City."

"Nice to meet ya'll," Sheila winked, "Follow me and we'll get your battle underway."

They entered into the arena, with benches on the side and two trainer boxes. The arena it's self was all frozen with ice spikes and frozen boulders, except for the middle which was a pool of water. Standing at the end of the room was a man with grayish-white hair and an old and wrinkly face. He wore a blue trench coat with tan pants and a white scarf hung drapped loosely around his neck, supporting himself with a cane.

"Which one of you is my next challenger?" Pryce asked, looking none too pleased as his cold blue eyes darted from Angelina to Jeremy.

"I am sir," Angelina said, stepping forward. "I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town, and I've come for a gym battle."

Pryce nodded, "You certainly wouldn't, assuming you only need two more badges for your collection. I have trained with Pokemon since before your parents were even born, and I will not be easily defeated."

"I wasn't planning to under estimate you either," Angelina said, she and Pryce took their respective places on the battlefield while Jeremy sat on the bench and Sheila walked in the judges box next the arena.

"Three Pokemon each," Sheila announced, "The challenger may switch, the leader can not! When one trainer is unable to battle the other one will be the winner!"

"Go Charcoal!" Angelina threw her Pokeball and summoned the fire lizard into the icy field.

"A fire-type? How typical. You're disadvantage will be your downfall." Pryce warned coldly and threw out a Pokeball. "Go Cloyster!" the white light revealed a purple spiky-shell Pokemon with its head and face resembling a black pearl.

Angelina took out her Pokedex and scanned the creature. _**"Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon. Once it slams its shell shut, it is impossible to open, even by those with superior strength."**_

Angelina puts away her Pokedex as Sheila raised her right hand to begin the battle. "Charcoal, use Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon released a red-orange flame from its mouth at the bi-valve Pokemon.

Pryce closed his eyes at this, then called, "Withdraw, then Harden!"

"Cloyster," the Water/Ice Pokemon stoically grunted and shut it's shell like armor, then it glowed in a whitish color. The flames struck but as it died down Cloyster was un-harmed and protected by it's shell.

"No way! Cloyster's armor is protecting it from Charmeleon's flame!" Angelina gasped.

"That's because Cloyster has traits of both Ice and Water. So Flamethrower will have to hit directly to do any damage." Jeremy explained.

"Cloyster, come out and use Hyper Beam!" Pryce ordered.

"Cloy!" the shell finally opened up, a bright orange orb charged in front of it's mouth, "Ster!" it roared as the orb formed into a beam, smashing into Charmeleon and knocking the fire type into an icy rock, smashing the rock upon impact.

"Charcoal, are you okay?" Angelina asked.

From the icy dust Charmeleon merged and shook it's head, shaking off the damage. "Char!" it nodded.

"Yes!" Angelina smiled, "Don't let it use another Hyper Beam! While it's recharging, use another Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon bellowed out another quick magma jet, hitting the panting pearl which was Cloyster's head and blowing the whole Pokemon back into an icy rock, breaking it as the shell smashed into it.

"How predictable," Pryce said, "Hitting my Pokemon when it least expected it." He then called to his Pokemon, "Cloyster, get up and use Spike Cannon!"

"Cloyster," the Bivalve Pokemon slowly hovered back up about half a foot from the icy platform and began to glow after shutting its shell, spraying a rain of tiny, thin, spikes going across the center pool and straight for Charmeleon.

"Jump up!" Angelina responded, "Use Fire Punch!"

"Char!" the fire-lizard jumped with his hind legs into the air, the spikes smashing another frozen rock. Charmeleon's fist becomes surrounded by red-orange flames and it flies towards Cloyster.

"Knock it into the water!" Pryce countered.

Cloyster closed its shell again and came spinning at the lizard Pokemon, he hit Charmeleon right above the center pool and knocked him into the pool.

"Oh no!" Jeremy gasped, "Charmeleon can't fight in the water!"

"Charcoal, come out of the water!" Angelina ordered.

Under water, Charmeleon's tail flame had almost died down, but as he lay motionless, his body weight finally brought him above the water with X's in his eyes.

"Charmeleon is unable to continue, Cloyster wins!" Sheila announced.

Angelina withdrew her Pokemon and shrunk down the Pokeball and whispered sincere words when latching it to her belt. She enlarged another Pokeball, smirking. "Cloyster won't like this. Go Sparkette!"

"Chu!" the electric rodent smiled as she formed from the white light, on the spot where Charmeleon stood.

"Use your Quick Attack!" Angelina directed the electric Pokemon.

"Spike Cannon!" Pryce replied.

Cloyster shut his shell and began to glow, spraying another rain of spiky needles, Pikachu got on all four and became a yellow blur, dodging every single needle, she jumped over the pool and landed on Cloyster's shell.

"All right, Sparkette!" Angelina smiled, "Finish it with a Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Sparkette held on tight to Cloyster's shell as she scrunched her red cheeks, charging up sparks around her body. "Piii-kaaa-CHUUUU!" the mouse yelled and jumped into the air as a blue lightning bolt formed and electrocuted Cloyster.

The Bivalve Pokemon slowly opened his shell as Pikachu landed behind him, "Ster.…" he faintly cried with swirls in his eyes.

"Cloyster is unable to battle, Pikachu wins!" Sheila informed, raising everyone as a picture of the clam faded out.

Pryce recalled the knocked out Pokemon and enlarging another Pokeball. "Seems you are skilled, but still immature as you are not planed out. Go, Jynx!" he threw out another Pokeball that revealed a bulky humanoid Pokemon wearing a red gown with long blonde hair and pink lips.

Angelina smiled as this Pokemon reminded her of the one her Aunt Vicky owned. "Sparkette, start with Quick Attack!"

Pikachu runs across the field towards its opponent in a blur, leaving behind a silvery-white trail.

"Jynx, use Ice Punch!" Pryce ordered.

Jynx's hand becomes surrounded by an icy glow and punched in Pikachu's direction, hitting her with force of power before she could even reach her, and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Are you okay, Sparkette?" Angelina called out. Pikachu stood right back up and nodded. "Great! Now use Thunderbolt!"

Yellow sparks form around her tail and cheeks as Pikachu launched a powerful bolt of yellow electricity and directly hits Jynx. The humanoid Pokemon stumbled around for a minute, but still stood afterwards.

"Use Psy-Shock!" Pryce ordered. Jynx closed her eyes as three thick masses of light blue and purple energy form in front of her body, then she fires the orbs at Pikachu and fell to the ground soon as the attack hit.

Pryce shouted, "One more Psychic attack, Jynx!"

Angelina looked worried, but then smiled as she remembered something that could help her. "C'mon Sparkette, use that new move I taught ya!"

"Pika!" Sparkette nodded, and she proceeded to use her paws to dig into the ice-covered ground.

"Hold on, is that-"

"Yep!" Angelina said, grinning as Jeremy wondered what Pikachu was doing. "I knew it would come in handy from all that training we did!"

Jynx launched another Psy-Shock, but Sparkette had burrowed under the ground, so the attack had missed.

"Finish it off, Sparkette!" Angelina shouted.

Sparkette shot up from the ice under Jynx, and sent the Psychic-Ice Pokemon flying in to air. Once Jynx fell to the ground, Sparkette fired a massive beam of electricity that knocked her out cold.

"Good job, Sparkette!" Angelina shouted, hugging her electric mouse.

"Pi-pikachu!" Sparkette responded back. _**(Thanks, anytime for you)**_

"This battle is not over yet!" Pryce recalled his Jynx, then hurled his final Pokeball into the water.

"Dew-gong-gong-gong!" a large white seal like creature with a small horn on it's head jumped out of the pool and then back into it, causing a big splash.

_**"Dewgong,"**_ Dextette started up after Angelina pulled it out, _**"This Pokemon is the evolved form of Seel, it likes to take long naps in cold water."**_

"So, a Dewgong," Angelina smiled as she put up the pokdex. "Sparkette return," she withdrew the mouse with her Pokeball and enlarged her final choice. "Since it's under water, I'll choose Spritz!" Angelina threw the Pokeball, the white light formed and the aqua-rabbit appeared.

_**"Azumarill should be able to keep with Dewgong,"**_ Jeremy smiled confidently. _**"That Dewgong is tough, I can tell by it's silvery white skin. Plus Dewgong can handle cold waters, Azumarill is cold blooded.…"**_

"Under water!" Angelina commanded.

"Azu!" Azumarill squeaked and ran to the water, jumping head first and swimming to the right, finding Dewgong.

"Dewgong use Headbutt!" Pyrce ordered.

"You too, Spritz!"

Dewgong swiftly moved it's upper and lower body in a swift motion as Azumarill came charging head on with his head, both Pokemon smashed into each other. Azumarill was flown back more than Dewgong, but quickly waged it's arms and caught balance in the pool.

"Aurora Beam!" Pyrce smirked, "From the air!"

"Dew-gong!" Dewgong swam to the bottom of the pool and started to wave his tail, it gained speed and jumped into the air, unleashing a rainbow beam from his horn into the water quickly, after words diving back down into the pool.

"Azu!" the Azumarill squeaked and swam to the right, dodging the multi-colored blast from the seel Pokemon.

"Don't get scared," Angelina reassured her aquatic Pokemon, "We can do it!"

"Dewgong, use Take Down!"

"Swim up," Angelina's stern look evolved to a smile, "Then use Hyper Beam!"

Dewgong got up speed underwater and came charging after Azumarill, who swam up quickly and dodged Dewgong's attack then the small rabbit summoned a small glowing ball in her mouth and released a goldish-silver beam that knocked Dewgong dead on, but recovered.

"Dewgong, Blizzard!" While Azumarill was recharging from Hyper Beam, a huge, swirling gust of ice chunks and bitterly cold wind blew from Dewgong's mouth and fell full speed towards Azumarill.

"Spritz, watch out! Use Water Gun!" Azumarill sprayed the blizzard with a blast of water as it approached; the water attack had dispersed the Blizzard, although several droplets of it had been transformed into chunks of ice in the impact.

Pryce seemed to struggle for a moment as he tried to think up a suitable attack. "Dewgong, charge with Headbutt!" he finally bellowed, and Dewgong lowered his head and slid across the ice frighteningly fast while Azumarill charged into a Double-Edge, recoiling in some damage herself as Dewgong was knocked out cold.

"Azu-ma-rill!" Spritz swam to the top and jumped on the icy arena.

"Gong.…" the icy Pokemon appeared with his back in the water on the top of the pool, X's in his eyes.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Azumarill wins!" Sheila smiled. "The winner of this battle is Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town!"

"Yeah!" Angelina smiled and ran to her Azumarill, grabbing the Pokemon in her arms and hugged her happily.

"Amazing," Jeremy gasped with surprise as he stood up.

"Hmm... it seems my luck has run out." Pryce said as he recalled his Pokemon. He carefully walked across the icy arena and met Angelina, then reached into his pocket and handed over a small, octagon-shaped blue badge. "And I suppose you are worthy of this badge."

"Awesome, I won the Glacier Badge!" Angelina said, placing the badge inside a box that contained her other six badges.

"You have demonstrated a rare prowess today," Pryce said, somewhat impressed.

"Thank you, Pryce," Angelina smiled. She and Jeremy waved goodbye to Pryce and Sheila, leaving the gym and heading back to the Pokemon Center. While the Pokemon were being healed, Angelina and Jeremy sat at a table plotting out their next adventure.

"So I did a bit of poking around, and the next gym's over in Blackthorn City." Jeremy said.

"Blackthorn City!" Angelina replied as she viewed the map on her Poke-Gear. "It looks pretty close to here, right?"

"Well actually, I got a better look at the map they have up in the lobby, and there's this tunnel called Ice Cave between here and there. I heard it takes about a day to get through it unless you feel like rushing, and judging from its rather uncreative title, rushing through a place like Ice Cave does not sound very smart."

"So what should we do until then?" Angelina asked sarcastically.

Jeremy shrugged. "I'd say wait here and get up early again tomorrow morning."

"But what are we supposed to do between now and this evening? There's nothing here."

"We could always go to bed after dinner," Jeremy suggested.

"All right, that sounds like a plan."

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina battles Pryce at the Mahogany Town Gym for her seventh badge.  
*Angelina wins the Glacier Badge using Azumarill, Pikachu, and Charmeleon.  
*Pryce using Jynx and Cloyster is from his line up on Pokemon Stadium 2.  
*The only way Azumarill can learn Hyper Beam is through TM15.  
*Psy-Shock, is a Generation V move that Jynx can learn through TM03.  
*Sheila is the official judge for Angelina and Pryce's battle.

Thanks for reading, there are 7 chapters left. Hopefully I will update the next two chapters soon!


	24. Rocket Radio Takeover

I'm back with two more chapters! Well, I don't own Pokemon! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 24: Rocket Radio Takeover**_

On another beautiful fall day, Angelina and Jeremy were on their way to the Ice Cave, a cave that leads to Blackthorn City, and the eighth final Johto badge. They had battled their way to the entrance to the cave, where all of a sudden a red penguin Pokemon appeared in front of them.

"Deli deli!" the Pokemon squawked at Angelina and Jeremy.

"What Pokemon is that?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, let's find out." Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"_**Delibird. The delivery Pokémon."**_ Dexette replied. _**"This Pokemon delivers food and messages to people faster than the postal service." **_

"Wow." Jeremy awed. "Do you think he has a package for us?"

"Maybe," Angelina said, turning to the Pokemon. "Do you have a package for us, Delibird?"

"Deli. Deli deli," the Delibird said to Angelina, handing her a package. _**(Indeed I do, this is for you)**_

Angelina carefully opened the package and found a letter inside. It read:  
_**  
Hi, honey. It's your mother! I just wanted to remind you that today is October 8th, your eleventh birthday! There should be a small package included in the box. **_

_**Love you,  
Mom **_

_**P.S.- Hope you like your new Pokémon**_!

"Huh," Angelina asked, looking down at the opened box and seeing a small, circular package. She picked it up and opened it, and inside was a blue-and-red Pokéball, a Great Ball. She looked at the Delibird, and then at the Great Ball, and then at the Pokemon again.

"So, you're my new Pokémon. Well, Deli- I mean Ice-Wing, return." A small, red beam came out and struck the bird, and it was sucked into the blue-and-red ball.

"Lucky," Jeremy muttered, somewhat jealous.

"I'm gonna give my Mom a call," Angelina said. But just then, her Great Ball containing the Delibird was zapped right out of her hands. "What? My Great Ball just teleported! Where'd it go?"

"Don't worry, your Pokemon teleported to wherever you got your Pokedex." Jeremy replied.

"Oh that's right," Angelina nodded. "Professor Oak's Lab, he'll know what to do with it. Now, about that phone call." Angelina dialed her house and waited for an answer. After four rings, the phone was finally answered by a purple haired woman with dark blue eyes.

"Hi, honey, how are you?" Clarissa asked.

"Fine Mom, and thanks for the Delibird!" Angelina responded.

"Oh, you're welcome." Clarissa smiled, then she turned serious. "Have you checked the radio yet? There is definitely something going on at Goldenrod City's Radio Tower. They said something about Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Angelina and Jeremy exchanged looks knowing this wasn't good news.

"Yes, I was scared that you'd be around that way for a gym badge!" Clarissa agreed, also looking worried.

"Uh-oh, well I was in Goldenrod City like a few months ago," Angelina said. "We'll have to go over there right away. Thanks for letting us know."

"You're welcome honey, be careful!" Clarissa said.

Angelina closed off the connection and puts away her Poke-Gear. She turned to Jeremy. "See, I was right about Goldenrod City being connected to the problems from Lake Rage!"

"Okay fine, sorry for doubting," Jeremy said, taking out a Pokeball that revealed his Dragonite. "Let's go!"

Angelina and Jeremy climbed onto Dragonite's back, leaving the Ice Cave and flying high in the sky at speeds that made Angelina hang on tightly and her Togepi squeak with excitement. They arrived in Goldenrod City later that evening, landing near the Pokémon Center and saw something terrible. A man dressed in completely black clothes was pushing this 8-year-old kid and his Nidoran Male around.

"Come on, kid. Gimme your Pokémon," the man in black demanded, pushing the kid into a wall.

"No way! Nidoran, use Horn Attack on him!" the boy commanded.

"Heh, I'll see 'bout that." The man threw a purple and black ball in front of him.

"Go, Raticate! Hyper Fang, now!"

The Nidoran charged at Raticate to jab him with his horn, but Raticate bit it hard before Nidoran's horn even got close enough to hurt Raticate. Nidoran was apparently very weak, because this attack nearly knocked him out. But suddenly, something marvelous happened. Nidoran started glowing, and became a much bigger Pokémon.

"Nidoran, you evolved! Okay, uh, Nido…. rino! That's it. Nidorino, use Horn Drill on Raticate!"

The newly evolved Pokémon's horn started spinning and then glowed red, as the Nidorino plowed right into Raticate and knocked it out.

"Whoa, no way, dude! Well, I guess I'm gonna have to use Koffing!" The man threw another black and purple Pokéball into the area, and out came a Koffing, a purple Pokémon with gas coming out of it. "Koffing, Take Down attack, now!"

The Koffing charged at Nidorino and then rammed into him at full speed, knocking him off its feet.

"I have been saving this until you evolved Nidorino," the boy said, pulling out a small, purple rock. He rested it on top of Nidorino and, once again, it started glowing.

But this time Nidorino could stand on top of its hind legs. Angelina and Jeremy recognized the Pokémon immediately as Nidoking, now not only a Poison-type but also a Ground-type Pokémon.

"Nidoking, use Mega Punch!"

Nidoking punched Koffing so hard, it slammed into a wall, making dust and rocks fly everywhere.

"Koffing, get up and use Fire Blast!" Koffing blew fire out of its mouth at Nidoking, which knocked it out.

"Aww, you still lost. Maybe I'm a bad trainer." the boy frowned.

"Thief Ball, go!" the man in black said, throwing one of his purple and black Pokéball at Nidoking. The boy was too quick and recalled his Pokémon before the man could steal it from him.

"You tried to steal my Pokémon!" the boy yelled and threw out another Pokeball. "Now you are going to pay! Butterfree, go!"

"No, don't," Angelina interrupted, stepping in with Jeremy right behind. "I'll take care of this. Shadow, finish Koffing with a Psycho Cut!"

The blade on Absol's head glowed blue and fired multiple blue circles at Koffing, knocking out the poison Pokemon easily.

"Ooh! You'll pay for that," the man in black growled and threw out another purple and black ball. "Venusaur, go!"

"Shadow, return." Angelina called back her Dark-type Pokemon and threw out another Pokeball. "Come out, Charcoal!" she knew that this was going to be an easy win as her Charmeleon appeared. "Fire Punch!" the fire lizard's fist ignites with flames and punched Venusaur, which was very affective and left the Pokemon burning. "Good job, Charcoal. Return!"

"No! I will seek my revenge on you! Goodbye for now, trainer." The man ran away, leaving Angelina and Jeremy and the small boy standing there.

"Are you okay?" Angelina asked the kid.

"Yeah," the boy replied. "My name's Derek. I was real impressed by the way you battled that Rocket Grunt."

"Oh, thanks," Angelina smiled. "My name's Angelina and this is my friend Jeremy, glad to meet you."

"It's not very safe out here." Jeremy warned lightly. "We'll take you to a Pokémon Center so you can get your Pokémon healed."

"Okay," Derek said, following the older trainers through the streets and walked through the doors of the Pokémon Center. Standing in front of the desk talking to Nurse Joy was a young man that Angelina found very familiar. He had wind-blown spiky red hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a red and navy blue jumpsuit with a black cape that was red on the inside.

"Hey Lance, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I've heard you're the one who saved the Slowpoke Well from Team Rocket. You can be useful."

"Really? I feel honored being asked by someone like you, but why?" Angelina asked, looking very flustered.

"I'm sure he wouldn't if you weren't strong and reliable as a trainer." Jeremy reasoned, and he knew his best friend took it as a compliment when she smiled.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Angelina said, then she grinned at a sudden thought formulating in her head. "And I know just how we can infiltrate the Radio Tower without them noticing."

In the next few minutes, Angelina and Jeremy made their way to Goldenrod Tunnel. From their last visit in Goldenrod City, they knew there was a corner of the tunnel where Trainers can have their picture taken with their Pokémon. They've recently added a new twist to it: you can have your picture taken while wearing a Team Rocket costume. So they figured if the Rockets were recruiting new members, they would eventually run out of uniforms and take the ones from the tunnel for any new recruits.

They soon found the gallery corner and headed for it. As they began to approach the desk, a Team Rocket Grunt suddenly stopped them, asking, "Hey, are you two newcomers too?"

Angelina said, "Yeah, we just don't have our uniforms yet."

"Makes sense. We had to recruit new members for the Radio Tower mission. Then we ran out of uniforms. I heard this studio has some, so I decided to 'borrow' one. As long as you two are here, why don't you change as well?" the Grunt led them behind the desk and pulled out a box of Team Rocket uniforms. "See if there are any that'll fit you two. There aren't a lot left."

A few minutes later, Angelina and Jeremy emerged from behind the counter, each clad in a Team Rocket uniform. They wore these over their regular clothes and they had their bags with them.

"Look at you two! Pretty good, no?" the grunt grinned. "Oh, but you shouldn't try to scare people walking around looking like that, okay?"

Angelina left the Goldenrod Tunnel with Jeremy, greeting Lance a couple streets away from the Radio Tower.

"The Director will either be at the top of the tower or hidden somewhere below. I'll take the underground, and guessing how you two are dressed will be up here. Good luck, and if things go badly, just remember you were great help and have real potentials as trainers," Lance said, explaining his plans and with a swish of his cape he walked down the street towards the Underground Tunnels.

When Angelina and Jeremy arrived at the Radio Tower, the metal door was swinging loosely off its hinges, and the bit of the inside that they could see was a mess; a potted plant was knocked over, as were a few stools and visitor's benches. They gasped audibly as they walked inside, and Angelina narrowed her eyes as she looked around the familiar lobby. A few windows were broken, the carpet was torn in several places and they found three very panicky people at the front desk. They went over to the receptionist.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Team Rocket has taken over the Radio Tower. I suspect that they did something with the director," the receptionist responded.

They approached the stairs and stopped in front of the Grunt guarding them. He looked at their uniforms and said, "Ha! You two must be new! You both look pretty good in the Team Rocket uniforms! Go on ahead!" He moved out of the way, standing next to the staircase.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind them, a familiar voice saying, "Hey, Team Rocket! Stop going around in groups and troubling people. You cowards!"

Jeremy muttered to himself, "Irony… So we meet again."

Angelina thought to herself, _**"Seamus? How did he find out about this?"**_

Seamus suddenly glanced over at Angelina, who was standing next to Jeremy. "Huh? Are you Angelina?" The female trainer yelped when Seamus grabbed her by the uniform and pulled her back, saying, "I thought so! What are you doing here? Do you think you're strong now that you look like them?" He began to tug on Angelina's outfit.

Angelina was struggling and yelling, "Hey, let go of me!"

"Forget it! You shouldn't be wearing those things!" Seamus responded.

After a moment of struggling, Seamus yanked the uniform off the girl, dropping it on the ground as Angelina stumbled forward.

The grunt gasped, seeing Angelina in her real clothes. "What? You! You're not a newcomer! Then battle me!" With that, he sent out his Raticate to battle the female trainer.

Angelina sent out her Graveler to battle against Raticate, taking it out easily with Rock Smash. The grunt sent out another Raticate, which was easily defeated with another Rock Smash.

Having lost both of his Pokémon, the grunt groaned, "Y-you're strong…" He stood up straight, "You are too powerful. You could spoil our plan. I have to inform the others." With that, he dashed up the stairs to warn the rest of the squad.

"Thanks a lot, Seamus! We could've saved ourselves a little aggravation if you hadn't messed things up!" Jeremy said.

"So you were trying to be sneaky… Huh! A typical idea of the meek! No matter. You two can handle this." He then left the Radio Tower without another word.

Angelina and Jeremy defeated several grunts on the next four floors. The scientist was watching the stairwell to the fifth floor like a hawk. Not wanting to have another battle, Angelina and Jeremy ducked back inside the fourth floor stairwell.

"Frostine, use Sing on those men," Angelina said quietly, releasing her Lapras.

The grunt and scientist looked in the Pokemon's direction. Before they could release any of their Pokemon to attack, they fell under Lapras's hypnotic voice and were soon asleep. Angelina and Jeremy then came into the room.

"Nice work, Frostine," Angelina said before returning the Pokemon, then continued onto the fifth floor.

Near the top, they heard a man say, "Ahem, do you hear me? …I am the Director. We have decided to broadcast wonderful shows to praise Team Rocket! Everyone, I don't want to hear you complain. Just do a good job to…" The voice's owner stopped in mid-sentence as Angelina and Jeremy arrived in the office, belonging to a man wearing a brown suit and a brown hat, he stepped back from the desk as he said, "Yikes! I am busy impersonating the… Who are you two?" After saying that, the man whipped off his disguise and leapt out from behind the brown desk. Landing, he stood up, showing his yellow-lined Team Rocket uniform and purple hair and beard. They recognized him as Petrel, one of the four executives. He groaned, "No! I was pretending to be the Director to influence the entire region to support Team Rocket!"

"Well, too bad! We made it past your security, so now it's your turn!" Angelina said.

Petrel replied, "Give me all you've got, little girl!" His team consisted of five Koffing and a Weezing, all of his Koffing knowing either one or two moves. With the help of Graveler, Absol, and Pikachu, Angelina quickly made short work of Petrel's team.

Petrel groaned in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'll tell you where the real Director is." Angelina and Jeremy listened carefully as Petrel continued, "We stashed him in the underground warehouse. It's at the far end of the Goldenrod Tunnel! Although, I doubt children like you will get far enough to see the Director anyway."

Angelina and Jeremy leave the Director's Office and the Radio Tower, heading back to the Pokemon Center to have their Pokemon healed. They knew that they needed their Pokemon at full strength for the battle ahead. After getting their Pokemon back, they were greeted by Lance and the Director; they explained the leader of Team Rocket was sealed behind a door that required a Card Key.

The Director reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Card Key; he handed it to Jeremy and said, "That will open the shutters on the third floor. You've got to stop them. I'm begging all of you to help. There's no telling what they'll do if they control the transmitter. It might even be possible to control Pokémon with a special signal! Please, save the Radio Tower… and all the Pokémon nationwide!"

Angelina and Jeremy quickly exited the Pokemon Center and walked through the streets for a quick return to the Radio Tower. They arrived back on the third floor and walked towards the locked door. Reaching the top, they found Proton standing in front of the next set of stairs.

"Well, look what we have here. It seems you kids just like making me mad, don't you? Be careful!"

"You think your anger makes you strong? Just try me!" Angelina said.

Proton growled, "I've had just about enough of you, brat! I'll make you pay for what did to me back at the Slowpoke Well!"

As Angelina pulled out a Pokéball, Jeremy whispered to her, "I can take care of this guy. Leave him to me and go after the leader."

Although she didn't want to leave Jeremy to face Proton alone, Angelina agreed. Well after Jeremy's Scyther and Proton's Golbat started battling, she snuck past them and up the unguarded stairs. At the top, Angelina soon came across the elevator leading to the Observation Deck. As she was about to board the elevator, a female executive confronted her. She wore a customized white uniform, and her stunning crimson hair was cut above her shoulders leaving her ears bare and showing off a pair of gold earrings.

"Hold it right there! We can't have a brat like you do as you please forever!" the woman said. Her voice contained a sharp smirk, and a shard of annoyance and avenging enjoyment shone in her red irises. "So, it's time to finish you."

Angelina scowled back. "Yeah? And who are you to say that?"

"I'm Arianna, one of the four Team Rocket Executives," the red-haired woman answered her. "And if I'm correct, you must be Angelina. Well no matter how strong you may be, you'll have little chance of winning without help from your friend. Don't you agree?"

Angelina didn't answer her, knowing that she was right about Jeremy; she knew he was pretty occupied with Proton.

"Sorry, little girl," Arianna giggled. "Now, get ready to be thrashed! Go Murkrow!" she threw out a Pokeball. A small, black, bird-like Pokemon appeared with what seemed to be a hat-like formation on its head.

"Then I choose Shadow!" Angelina threw out a Pokeball as her Absol appeared, ready to take on its opponent. "Shadow, use Headbutt!"

Absol charged at Murkrow and bashed it with its head, doing a lot of damage.

"Murkrow, show this trainer we're not as easy to defeat! Faint Attack, now!" Ariana commanded.

Murkrow vanished from sight momentarily and then reappeared behind Absol.

"Shadow, Agility, now!"

Before Murkrow could attack Absol, she jumped out of the way and started running around the room and in circles around Murkrow, making it dizzy.

"Murkrow, Nightshade!"

Murkrow's eyes glowed red and fires a black beam at Absol, which did little to nothing as the Dark Pokemon counter-attacked with Slam, which knocked out the Darkness Pokemon.

Ariana recalled her Murkrow, saying, "You really are powerful. It's too bad. If you were to join Team Rocket, you could become an Executive."

Angelina growled in disgust, "Save it, Ariana. You're done, and so is Team Rocket."

Ariana smirked, "That's what you think. Go Gloom!" she threw another Pokéball releasing the Grass Pokémon onto the rug, and ordered a Solar-Beam. Gloom gathers sunlight in the middle of the flower on its head, a ball of light appeared and fired a white beam at Absol.

"Shadow, Substitute!"

Absol made a small clone of itself. The Solar Beam struck the clone and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"No! No, you should have been destroyed. Well, I guess my Gloom will have to finish you off another way. Mega Drain, now!" Ariana exclaimed.

Gloom started sucking the life out of Absol, only to have the Dark Pokemon come back with Faint Attack. This almost knocked out Gloom, so Angelina ordered Absol to use Quick Attack, which finished the job.

"Gloom! How could you lose?" Ariana cried. "I thought I trained you better than that! You _**WILL**_ be punished for losing," she recalled the Pokemon and threw out a black-and-purple Pokeball onto the ground. "Now, as my final Pokémon I choose Arbok!"

Out of the odd Pokéball came the towering cobra Pokemon hissing as it writhed into the fray.

"Shadow, Quick Attack!" Angelina ordered, and Absol slammed into the snake Pokemon much faster than it could have ever reacted, sending the Cobra Pokemon reeling backwards but re-collected itself quickly.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" A volley of stingers burst from Arbok's mouth and threatened to spear its opponent, but Absol was too fast and darted away from the Poison Stings, zooming closer and closer as the Quick Attack trail glowed behind her.

"Arbok, Wrap! Let Absol come close!" Ariana warned her Pokemon. Absol ducked beneath the last barrage of Poison Stings and slammed into Arbok, but was caught by his flailing coils and enwrapped. "Use Bite to finish him off again!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Angelina cried, and Absol released a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth and struck Arbok. The snake Pokemon screeched in agony and was sent flying until he landed at his master's feet, beaten.

"All right, Shadow! You did it!" Angelina exclaimed while Ariana recalled her unconscious Arbok. She then entered the elevator and made her way up to the sixth floor. The elevator doors slid open, she stepped out and walked around one of the corners.

There was a man with teal hair wearing a Team Rocket Executive uniform looking out over Goldenrod City. He turned around at the sound of their footsteps and, upon seeing Angelina, said, "Oh? You managed to get this far? You must be quite the trainer, Angelina."

"And you must Archer!" Angelina said.

"Yes, the current leader of Team Rocket. However, I can't compare to the real Boss, Giovanni who will lead us to our future of riches and glory of being hailed as the ultimate people!"

Angelina stared in shock and disbelief, her father owned a criminal organization. She thought her father was just only the Viridian City Gym Leader, but it made sense why he was away for long periods of time. "Better think twice about that once I get through with you!"

Archer glared at the girl and threw out a Pokeball, "I will not allow you to interfere with our meticulous plans anymore! Houndoom, go!" he released a large black dog-like Pokemon with a long, skinny tail that ends in an arrow-head and a pair of curled horns. Angelina called out her Azumarill, which took a fighting stance than her playful appearance.

"Use Flamethrower!" Archer yelled.

"Blast it away with Hydro Pump!" Angelina countered.

At that moment, twin blasts of water collided with a rather large fireball, and then hit the Pokémon as well. Houndoom howled as the attacks pushed it backwards slightly, and Angelina sighed as the executive gasped suddenly.

"Ugh… Houndoom! Use—"

Before the sentence could even be finished, Azumarill launched another Hydro Pump from her mouth. Houndoom tumbled backwards, its forked tail twitching weakly as it collapsed.

"No… Giovanni… Forgive me…" Archer choked. With that, he knelt down next to his Houndoom, and the dog Pokémon lifted its head and weakly narrowed its eyes. "How could this be…?" He then looked at Angelina and said, "Our dreams have come to naught. I was not up to the task after all. Farewell…" After saying that, the shutters around the Observation Deck covered the windows and the lights went out for a minute. When they came back on, Archer was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the sound of the elevator was heard and Angelina turned around to see Jeremy, Lance, and the Director come towards her.

"Thank you so much for freeing us. Team Rocket has left the city. Everyone is grateful for what you have done for us." the Director said, shaking Angelina's hand.

"No problem. Helping out is what we do best," Angelina said, her Azumarill nodded and Jeremy grinned proudly. Angelina then returned her Pokemon and headed outside the Radio Tower with Jeremy and Lance. They found quite the reception waiting for them.

All the people of Goldenrod City had gathered around the Radio Tower. They cheered, hailing Angelina and Jeremy as their heroes. Then the mayor stepped forward.

"On behalf of our fair city, I would like to thank you for freeing us from the dastardly Team Rocket," the mayor said.

"It was no problem sir," Angelina said, blushing.

Angelina and Jeremy stopped Team Rocket's plan to use the radio signals to control Pokémon. They also learned that the purple and black balls Team Rocket was using were called Thief Balls, Pokéballs used for catching other trainers' Pokémon.

"Well, at least they'll be put out of business for a while." Angelina said.

"Yeah, and everything's back to normal," Jeremy added.

Lance made sure all the Rockets were herded off to the police before flying Angelina and Jeremy back to Mahogany Town. They were standing in front of the Pokemon Center just as the sun was setting in the distance.

Looking up at the sky, Lance spoke, "Angelina.… The journey to fulfilling a dream is long and difficult. Knowing that, will you keep going?"

Angelina gave a stern but insulted stare which caught the Dragon Master off guard, "Well of course, Lance! I was very certain about where I was going with my dreams, and if I gave up that easily, I would've never chased them in the first place! I plan to keep moving forward and not lose!"

Lance nodded, "I see. And you're right. I really appreciated your help and good luck against the Blackthorn Gym." At this point he had a faraway look in his eyes, which prompted Angelina to ask him what was wrong. "I encountered another trainer in the Underground Tunnel, but not a Team Rocket member. It was a boy with black hair... He challenged me to a battle and even threatened to attack me personally unless I complied. I could tell that he was angry and misguided, and his Pokemon worked their fingers to the bone as he yelled at them in the battle. But I decimated him, Angelina. I don't know why I feel so guilty, but... the look in his eyes as Dragonite took down his Wartortle in one hit was scary. I told him that he had to love and respect his Pokemon to succeed as a trainer, and he just ran away, with actual tears of fury and frustration in his eyes. I don't know who he was, but I hope that he's realised the error of his ways. Anyway, I've dawdled too long already. Goodbye Angelina, I look forward to seeing you again!" he pulled a Pokéball off of his belt and releasing his Dragonite. The large Dragon-Type leaned forward slightly so that Lance would get on its back easier, and stood back up when Lance had wrapped his arms around its neck. Lance nodded to the two stunned trainers, and Dragonite slowly lifted into the air. By the sound of it, Seamus had succeeded all too well in his quest for a powerful opponent. She wondered whether Lance's crushing victory had set Seamus on the right path or unhinged him completely. Either way Seamus would be an even deadlier opponent next time they met.

Angelina and Jeremy decided to spend the night in Mahogany Town to stock up on supplies, knowing their trip through the Ice Path wouldn't be easy to get to Blackthorn City for Angelina eighth and final Johto badge.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina receives a Delibird from her mother for her eleventh birthday.  
*Angelina and Jeremy are told that Team Rocket took over Goldenrod's Radio Tower.  
*Angelina and Jeremy help Lance take down Team Rocket.  
*Seamus figured out Angelina in her disguise; he is later defeated by Lance.  
*This chapter is Lance's second and final appearance.  
*Jeremy defeats Proton while Angelina defeats Petrel, Ariana and Archer.  
*Team Rocket is no more (for a while) and Goldenrod City goes back to normal.

Made some changes with this chapter as well. Thanks for checking it out! Read onto the next chapter!


	25. Trouncing The Ice Path

Chapter 25: Trouncing Through The Ice Path

"We're so close!" Angelina smiled as she viewed the Poke-Gear's map. "I can't wait to get my last Johto badge!"

"Easy there," Jeremy responded, the duo was at a table in the Pokemon Center waiting on Angelina's Pokemon to be healed, "Many of the strongest Dragon-type Trainers in the world come from Blackthorn City, including the gym leader." he took a sip of his water and then put it up in his bag, ready to go.

"Really? I wonder what they're weak against," Angelina thought for a moment and pulled out her Pokedex from her bag, looking up dragons.

_**"Dragon types,"**_ Dexter started, _**"Pokemon that contain the dragon trait often use multiple elemental attacks and prefer to be weak to ice types."**_

"Well that sounds easy," Angelina grinned after putting the dex and gear in her bag and zipping them up, "I can switch out for Delibird here."

"Maybe if you had a year to train Delibird," Jeremy corrected. "He isn't the toughest of your Pokemon and needs a lot of training before it can take on Dragon Pokemon."

"Your Pokemon are healed," Nurse Joy said as a "ding" went off from the counter. "Angelina, your Pokemon are healed."

Angelina got up and walked to the counter, "Thank you," she took the tray from Nurse Joy and latched six Pokeballs to her belt.

"Your welcome," Nurse Joy nodded.

Angelina and Jeremy leave the Pokemon Center and make their way towards the Ice Path. As soon as they were inside, they immediately began to shiver and put on sweatshirts to stay warm. The cavern itself stretched on into the distance, and there were patches of slippery ice everywhere as well as huge boulders. It would be tough to navigate, that was for sure, but Angelina needed to get to Blackthorn City for her final Gym battle.

"Bachiko, what's wrong?" Angelina felt her Togepi squirming uncontrollably in her arms.

Bachiko was wriggling and squeaking happily in his position, and Angelina sighed. She should have known that the baby Pokemon was getting more and more active, and needed the exercise. If he wasn't allowed to walk, he acted up like this, expending all his excess energy in any way he could. She lowered Bachiko gently to the floor. Bachiko jumped up and down in joy, his tiny feet pattering on the ground as he did so.

"Follow me closely, Bachiko. In fact, Shadow, come on out and act as Bachiko's shepherd. Keep him out of trouble."

Absol emerged and looked around for Togepi, but the Baby Pokemon had disappeared only to find him squeaking quite happily in the arms of a member of Team Rocket! The grunt attacked with his Gloom and tried to escape, but Togepi was no longer happy and bit the man's finger, scuttling back to Angelina as Jeremy took care of the Rocket with his Typhlosion. Togepi was so happy to be back with his mother that white light bathed the cavern. When Togepi emerged, it looked quite a bit different; namely, it had a more bird-like appearance, with a longer neck, fin-like arms, longer legs, as well as two wings protruding from its back. The shell seemed to have disappeared, or at the very least, morphed into the creature's body, giving its abdomen a blue and red sprinkle design.

"Oh wow!" Angelina said, taking out her Pokedex.

_**"Togetic the Happiness Pokemon. It will appear before kindhearted, caring people and shower them with happiness."**_

"Bachiko, you're so amazing!" Angelina said, hugging her new Pokemon.

"Togetics are meant to be mature and wise, according to reports, but I bet they've never seen a Togepi quite as energetic as yours." Jeremy said, watching the happy moment between Angelina and Togetic. They finally exited the Ice Path, then carefully made their way down the mountain path and arrived in Blackthorn City several hours later.

§To Be Continued§

*Jeremy explains the last gym leader uses Dragon Pokemon that are weak to Ice types  
*Angelina and Jeremy travel through the Ice Path  
*Angelina wants to use her Delibird in her last gym battle.  
*Angelina's Togepi evolves into Togetic after almost being kidnapped by a Rocket.

Yep, finally in Blackthorn City and Angelina is excited about her last gym battle for the last Johto badge. What happens next? Stay tuned for the next two chapters!


	26. Rising With Dragons

Chapter 26: Rising With Dragons

"This is it!" Angelina exclaimed the next day as they left the Pokemon Center. Togetic was perched on her shoulder as she and Jeremy now stood outside the Blackthorn Gym. It was a large tan-colored building with blue-tinted glass windows and a large red roof. Angelina was a little nervous, as this would be her last Gym battle before the Pokemon League, and she needed to win. Togetic, sensitive to her emotions, was making calming cooing noises from her shoulder, which steadied her nerves as they entered the gym.

"Wow," Angelina gasped at the statues of Dragonites and Gyarados lining the sidelines of the battle arena. "What an amazing gym."

"Why thank you," said a woman with light blue hair as she stood up from a throne made of stone in the shape of a Dragonair. She wore a long black cape with a black one-piece outfit and black boots. "What brings you to Blackthorn?"

"I'm Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town and I'd like a gym battle for the Rising Badge."

"Well you seem pretty confident. I happen to be Clair, the world's best Dragon Master. I can even hold my own against the Pokémon League's Elite Four. Do you still wish to challenge my Gym?"

"I sure do!" Angelina smiled in triumph.

While Angelina and Clair took their places, Jeremy and Togetic make their way to the bleachers. The stadium floor separates to reveal a large pool of water and the roof is retractable for their Pokemon to take flight during their battle.

"The challenge today," a short old man announced, he was the judge. "Will be held between the Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair and Challenger Angelina Murakami from Pallet Town! Two Pokemon each, the challenger may switch one time, the leader can not! Begin!"

"Hope your ready to handle the power of dragons!" Clair smirked and threw a Pokeball, from the light merged a Pokemon that resembled an elegant sea-horse. The marine creature grunted as he landed in the pool and let out a powerful roar.

"What is that?" Angelina asked, taking out her Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

_**"Kingdra, the Dragon Pokemon. It lives at extreme ocean depths that are otherwise uninhabited. It has long been believed that the yawning of this Pokémon creates spiraling ocean currents."**_

"Wow, that's pretty strong," Angelina said after she puts away her Pokedex and threw out a Pokeball. "Sparkette, let's show 'em what we're made of!" the electric rodent appeared on one of the larger platforms.

"Kingdra!" Clair commanded to her Pokemon as he floated in the pool, "Use Hyper Beam!"

"Avoid with Agility!" Angelina countered.

Kingdra generated an orb of energy in its snout and fired an orange beam at Pikachu, who became a yellow blur and jolted to a smaller platform, dodging the attack.

"All right, now's our chance!" Angelina smiled and pointed, "Sparkette, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!" the rodent replied and scrunched her cheeks, static built around the red dots and became larger, "CHUUUU!" she released the yellow lightning into the pool, shocking Kingdra some, but not bad.

"Wha?" Angelina gasped, _**'That should have fried it.…'**_

"A powerful attack," Clair replied, "But unfortunately for you and thanks to Kingdra's dragon lineage, electric attacks aren't going to be as effective as normal."

"Use Charge!"

"Chu!" the yellow mouse's red cheeks started to unleash more static, jump starting her voltage supply.

"It's about to attack!" Clair told her Kingdra, "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Agility!" Angelina retaliated.

Kingdra sprayed a powerful blast of crystal clear water at Pikachu, who became a yellow blur and appeared above Kingdra in a blink of an eye.

"Now!" Angelina smiled, "Thunder!"

The airborne mouse smiled, "Chu!" the static Pikachu had formed became a huge beam of lightning, coming from her body and flying towards Kingdra. The blue dragon closed his eyes as he took the powerful electric move, his dragon heritage couldn't save him this time.

"Kingdra!" Clair gasped.

"Dra.…" the dragon grunted with swirls in his eyes as Pikachu landed behind him smiling.

"Kingdra is unable to fight," the judge announced.

"That was an amazing combo, Angelina," Clair complemented as she withdrew Kingdra and thanked him softly. "But I'm just getting warmed up," she enlarged another Pokeball and threw it. From the white light appeared a serpentine creature with deep blue skin, wing-like fins on the sides of its head, a round silver nose, a white underbelly, a dot on its forehead, and deep purple-colored eyes.

"Whoa! What is that?" Angelina said, staring in awe as she whipped out her Pokedex.

_**"Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. It sheds many layers of skin as it grows larger. During this process, it is protected by a rapid waterfall." **_

"Be careful," Angelina told Pikachu.

"Dratini, use Ice Beam!"

"Tiiii!" the Dragon Pokemon cried out as she released a baby blue ray of ice at the small yellow mouse, hitting the platform she was on and freezing it.

"No!" Angelina said and got worried. "Thunderbolt!"

"Chu!" Pikachu tried to charge but slipped on the slippery ice, falling to her back.

"Now Dratini, Flamethrower!"

"Tini!" the tiny dragon nodded and struck Pikachu with an orangish-red fire.

"Ah!" Angelina shouted in fear.

"Finish it off with Iron Tail!" Clair smiled.

Dratini's tail glowed silvery steel as she slammed into Pikachu, causing the electric-type to cry in pain as her eyes became swirls and laid on her back.

"Pikachu is unable to continue!" the judge responded.

"Return!" Angelina withdrew her Pokemon and shrunk down the Pokeball, whispering words of thanks before enlarging another Pokeball and smiling. "Let's see how you play with Rocky," she threw the Pokeball, the huge four-armed rock head formed on the battlefield and growled.

"Ice Beam!" Clair ordered. Dratini cried out at she blasted out an icy white beam toward Graveler, but the Rock Pokemon moved slightly out of the way away from being hit.

"Rocky, use Magnitude!" Graveler struck the ground as Dratini lost her balance, giving Graveler a chance to attack.

"Now use Fire Blast!" Angelina knew that the attack wouldn't finish off Dratini, but hopefully it would burn the Dragon Pokemon. Angelina's luck had run out, and Dratini was still alive and kickin'.

"Dratini, finish it with Horn Drill!"

"Rocky, try to avoid it with Dig!"

Dratini dove at Graveler with its horn spinning and glowing red, but missed as Graveler dug a hole in the stadium. Graveler then came up underneath Dragonair, knocking it into the far wall.

"Good job, Rocky! Now, finish it! Earthquake!"

"Dratini, Blizzard attack!"

Dratini was a heck of a lot faster than Graveler, and blew tons of ice and snow at Graveler, and froze him. Graveler was stuck in a block of ice, but not for long, because beams of light came from the ice and then exploded!

"Rocky, use Explosion!" Angelina shouted.

Graveler growled and glowed white, there was a loud explosion and smoke filled the room. Everyone waited anxiously as the smoke cleared away, but just to see that Graveler and Dratini were both unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the judge replied as both pictures faded out, "The match will be con-!"

"Hey, look!" Jeremy pointed out. Everyone watched as Graveler started glowing and forming into a larger and rounder Pokemon.

"What is that thing?" Angelina pulled out her Pokédex.

_**"Golem, the Megaton Pokemon,"**_ the Pokédex said. _**"The final evolution of Geodude. This Pokémon sheds its skin every month. The shell is so hard that you cannot even drill through it."**_

"Awesome," Angelina said excitedly.

"So that means…." Jeremy began.

"Golem has regained consciousness," the judge re-corrected. "The winner is Angelina!"

"AWESOME!" Angelina jumped up and down, "Great job, Rocky!" she shouted to her Pokemon and smiled, Golem grunted back.

Clair withdrew Dratini and shrunk it down, "Good job," she whispered to it and latched it to her belt. "I lost…? I don't believe it. There must be some mistake…" she looked up when Angelina was walking towards her with pride, expecting to receive the Rising Badge. "I won't concede the Rising Badge. I might have lost, but you're still not ready for the Pokemon League."

"What?" Angelina exclaimed, just as Jeremy joined her. "Why not?"

"The road to the Pokémon League is tough. To get there you have to show courage, strength, and patience." Clair explained. "Behind this gym is a place called the Dragon's Den. Meet me there tomorrow, and I will admit you are a trainer worthy of a gym badge."

"Okay," Angelina said.

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina challenges Clair, the leader of the Blackthorn City Gym for the Rising Badge  
*Clair's Pokemon for the gym battle are Dratini and Kingdra.  
*Graveler evolves into Golem, the final evolved form of Geodude  
*Clair will give Angelina the badge only if they meet at Dragon's Den.

Read on to the next chapter! Thanks!


	27. Dragon's Den Challenge

Chapter 27: Dragon's Den Challenge

After Angelina healed her Pokémon the next day, she and Jeremy headed for the cave behind the Blackthorn Gym. The man standing at the side of the entrance allowed them to enter. Inside, they found a ladder that led down further into the Dragon's Den; upon reaching the bottom, they found a cave that was mostly filled with water, with small patches of land along the wall like the one they were standing on.

"Seamus? What are you doing here?" Angelina asked, slightly annoyed at the sight of her rival. "Get out and go away."

"Or how about…. no! I'm here to beat you into the ground, Angelina. All of your Pokémon will be bloody pulps when I'm through with you, and your little boyfriend can't help you either!" Seamus challenged, throwing out his Pokeball and revealing a blue bat-like Pokemon with a large mouth and four fangs. "I choose Golbat!"

Angelina knew what to expect, so she chose her Pokémon with little thought. "Spritz, come out," she hurled a Pokeball in front of Golbat and the white light revealed her Azumarill. "Use Icy Wind!" Azumarill to a deep breath and blew out blue wind and snowflakes at Golbat.

"Golbat, Agility!" Seamus commanded. Golbat started flying around Azumarill, going faster and faster. "Good job. Now, use Steel Wing!"

Golbat's wing turned into solid metal and struck Azumarill, but the Aqua Rabbit Pokemon came right back by tackling her opponent.

"Great going, Spritz!" Angelina encouraged. "Use your Bubblebeam to finish Golbat off!"

"Never," Seamus growled. "Your Pokémon is a weakling, unlike mine. Golbat, Leech Life!"

Golbat barred its fangs and started diving towards Azumarill, but was knocked down by a stream of white bubbles.

"Damn you, Golbat. You should have won against her wimpy Pokémon!" Seamus cursed as he switched Pokemon. "Now go, Ninetales!" An elegant fox-like Pokémon with gleaming red eyes and nine golden tails appeared. "Flamethrower!"

Ninetales shot flames out at Azumarill, but the aqua-rabbit dodged the attack.

"Hydro Pump!" Azumarill blasted a powerful jet of water that slammed Ninetales into a wall.

"Ninetales, Confuse Ray!" Ninetales's red eyes start glowing and shot a purple ray of light at Azumarill, confusing her.

"Come on, Spritz! Shake out of it! Use Bubblebeam!"

Azumarill was trying her hardest to focus and come to her senses, and finally succeeded, but Ninetales was already on top of her.

"Ninetales, Iron Tail!" Seamus commanded. Ninetales entire tail glows white and struck Azumarill with all of his might, sending her flying into a wall. "Good, now use Flamethrower!"

"Spritz, Roll Out!" Angelina cried, and just in time. Azumarill curls into a ball and started rolling in great speeds as Ninetales released a blast of intensely hot flames from its mouth. The attack was almost completely negated as some of the flames simply went around Azumarill as it slammed into the Fox Pokemon.

"Come on, Ninetales! Stop it with Quick Attack!" Seamus ordered.

Ninetales shook off the impact and took off after Azumarill, leaving behind a white trail of energy.

"Evasive maneuvers, Spritz!" Angelina called out to her Pokemon as she rolled against the wall to pick up more speed and missed being hit by Ninetales. "Now jump up and finish with Bubblebeam!"

Azumarill jumped high in the air, then opened her mouth and released a steady streams of bubbles towards the Pokemon at point black range. Ninetales was staggering backwards as it was being pelted by the bubbles, then fell to the ground unconcious, no longer able to battle.

"Ninetales! I cannot believe you lost!" Seamus grit his teeth irritately. "Return! I will send out an even stronger and better Pokémon." He regain confidence and threw out a Pokeball. "Scizor, go!"

"Spritz, Roll Out!" Angelina commanded, but the metallic mantis Pokemon was too quick.

"Scizor, Metal Claw!" Scizor zoomed around the area and came up right behind Azumarill, slashing her across the back and knocking her out.

"That's all right, Spritz, you did good. Come back." Angelina smiled, switching Pokemon. "Let's go, Charcoal!" she sent out her fire Pokémon and started the bout. "Keep your eye on him, Charcoal! Don't let him get out of your sight! Use Flamethrower!" Charmeleon released a stream of fire from its mouth and struck Scizor. "Fire Punch!"

"Scizor, Agility!" Seamus commanded.

Scizor was weaving in and out of Charmeleon's punches, but wasn't fast enough because he got scorched a couple of times.

"Agility again! He won't be able to hit you now!" Scizor increased his speed and moved away from Charmeleon, and then awaited his next command. "Now Double Team!"

Scizor created illusions of himself all around the room, and they were all using Agility. Charmeleon was barely able to keep his eye on the real Scizor, but was able to do it anyway.

"Charcoal, use Flamethrower again!" Angelina commanded.

Charmeleon breathed another stream of flames at Scizor, but it missed. _**'This is impossible,' **_Angelina thought. She knew that as long as there are hundreds of Scizors going around and around Charmeleon and all around the room, she did not stand a good chance of winning. Little did Angelina know, things were about to get worse. A lot worse.

"Scizor, Substitute!"

Scizor, all of them, stood still for a moment, and then in a flash of light they all had miniature versions of themselves. Charmeleon still had an idea of which Scizor was the real one, but even if he was right, he still had to face his clone. Angelina had a plan, however.

"Charcoal, Flame Burst! Destroy all of the illusion Scizors!"

Angelina wasn't sure if this plan would work or not. Her plan was for the flames to go away from Charmeleon, hitting every single Scizor in the area, eliminating the fake ones. Charmeleon did exactly what Angelina wanted him to do; releasing a stream of fire from its mouth into the air as the flames then formed a ball of fire, which then bursts, sending out multiple streaks of fire that eliminated Scizor's clones, leaving just him and Scizor.

"Now finish with Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon released its final stream of fire at Scizor's face, knocking out the Pincer Pokemon, leaving Seamus with three more Pokémon.

"Scizor, you're pathetic! You were trained better than that! Return!" Seamus scolded and brought out another Pokeball. "Come out, Feraligatr!" the white light revealed a bulky blue-colored crocodilian Pokemon, ready to kill. Angelina did not intend to have Charmeleon face a monster like that, so she recalled him and sent out Pikachu.

"Sparkette, Thunder!" Angelina commanded. Lightning bolts came from the ceiling and struck Feraligatr, doing a tremendous amount of damage. Feraligatr came right back with an Iron Tail, which knocked Pikachu into a wall, but it wasn't enough to knock it out.

"Feraligatr, Ice Punch!" Seamus commanded to Feraligatr. Blue ice crystals went in circles around Feraligatr's fist. Feraligatr swung at Pikachu, but she dodged the freezing punch.

"Whoa! Great job, Sparkette! Quick Attack!" Angelina said ecstatically. Pikachu turned into a yellow blur and attacked Feraligatr, making it fly back-first into a wall and unconscious.

"No way! That was a one-in-a billion chance of happening, that you knocked out my Feraligatr; you just got lucky!" Seamus yelled angrily. "Come back Feraligatr, my prized Pokémon." He recalled and took out a fifth Pokeball. "Well, my next Pokémon is just as strong." He threw the device. "Alakazam, I choose you!"

_**'Where is she?' **_Clair thought to herself. Forty-three minutes have passed and Angelina still has not shown up. She was starting to get worried. Not for her safety, no. For her own reputation. _**'If she can beat me,' **_Clair thought._** 'And she can't reach me here, my reputation will be ruined.' **_Another ten minutes passed, and she was about ready to leave. _**'She is not as powerful as I thought he was. Well, no one will have to know about this. I just won't reveal my loss to anyone. Well, it's time for me to go.' **_She put the Rising Badge back in her pocket and turned around to leave when someone stopped her.

"No, Clair. You must wait. Give her five more minutes," the voice said. "She is the one, she can conquer us, I know it. She has great strength. She could be as twice as powerful as me," the man said to Clair. She knew who he was; he was the only other Dragon trainer in the world.

"All right, Lance," Clair replied. "Five more minutes, but no more."

"That's a good girl. Maybe I'll see you soon," Lance said, disappearing into the shadows.

"Sneasel, come back," Seamus said reluctantly. He just lost to Angelina again.

"You did great, Shadow, you deserve a rest," Angelina smiled, recalling her Absol. Seamus tried to say something to Angelina, but she and Jeremy ran past him so they could catch Clair before she left. That would certainly not make Angelina's day. It took them four minutes, but they finally reached the spot where Clair was located.

"It's about time," Clair said impatiently. "I was about to leave."

"Well thank goodness you didn't," Angelina responded. "Sorry I didn't come sooner, I was in a battle with my rival. Well, I think you said that if I reached you here I would get the Blackthorn Gym Badge."

"Yes, this is now yours," Clair said after she put out her right hand, holding a badge that was black and dog-face shaped.

"Thanks," Angelina smiled and took the badge. "I got the Rising Badge!" she quickly pulled out her badge box and placed the badge in the final slot.

"It is my duty as the final leader to direct you to this year's Silver Conference," Clair informed, "Travel toward New Bark Town and head north to Mount Silver. The Silver Conference is held near the base of the mountain in Silver Town." she said.

"Thanks," Angelina and Jeremy said in unison.

"You deserve it," Clair responded.

Angelina and Jeremy followed Clair out of Dragon's Den and at another gate behind the gym.

"Good bye," Clair waved with a smile on her face, "And good luck with everything you do!"

"Bye Clair!" Angelina and Jeremy waved back in response.

The duo was traveling down a dirt road with Blackthorn in the background and Angelina smiling from ear to ear.

"You're one step closer," Jeremy said, "With all the gyms defeated, I'm really impressed."

"Thanks," Angelina responded, "But I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon and you, of course! And now back to home.… I can't wait to see Mom!"

"Back in Pallet Town, right?" Jeremy asked. "Won't that detour us from Mount Silver?"

"No, the Silver Conference is the first week of next month," Angelina replied. "We'll stay at my house until we have to head out that way."

Angelina and Jeremy head back to the Pokemon Center for a night's rest and await for the next day to continue on the dirt path to Pallet Town!

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina battles and defeats her rival Seamus in Dragon's Den  
*Angelina's Charmeleon knows Flame Burst, a Generation V move learned at Level 32.  
*In HeartGold/SoulSilver, the trainer has to answer questions from the Master of the Dragon Clan for the treatment towards their Pokemon. Angelina just finds Clair and receives the Rising Badge.  
*Lance makes a short appearance in this chapter.  
*Angelina has all eight Johto badges and Clair explains about the Silver Conference  
*Angelina and Jeremy head back to Pallet Town

Thank you for reading! There's only nine chapters left, and I'll still update ASAP!


	28. Home Sweet Home

Hey, I'm back! Don't own Pokemon or plagiarize since I've spent three years on this story! Enjoy!

_**Chapter 28: Home Sweet Home**_

"I can't believe it," Angelina smiled a week later as she sat down on the pallet she and Jeremy had made, viewing her open badge box. "All eight Johto Badges.…"

"You better," Jeremy winked; he was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as fast as he could.

Angelina laughed and put up the box in her bag, then pulled out her Poke-Gear. With a press of a button, the gadget clicked on and she pressed the button for map, displaying Johto's regions. "We're so close to my house," she announced.

"Cool," Jeremy smiled, "I can't wait to meet your mom in real life." He sat down a plate with four sandwiches; they took two and started to eat.

"So…." Angelina chowed down on her first sandwich, "What's the conference like? Have you ever been in it?" she gulped down the food.

"Once after my first Pokemon journey," Jeremy replied as he finished his first sandwich. "I know you have to pass the qualifying matches before entering the quarter finals. And the trainers are super tough!"

"Then I should train!" Angelina clinched her right fist. "My Pokemon need to become strong! I can't rely on just one Pokemon!"

"You never have relied on just one Pokemon.…" Jeremy informed.

"Oh yeah," Angelina smiled in response.

After finishing eat and packing up their mess, Angelina and Jeremy continued on their way through the dirt road, to the left a crystal blue stream, to the right was forest.

"Hey, I think we're near Viridian City." Angelina said, recognizing the surroundings. "Let's go!" she ran down the dirt road with Jeremy following right behind.

Almost nine months ago, Angelina was just a normal girl with dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master. She had played in these very streets, fantasizing about getting a Pokemon one day and travelling all over the world. It was like a dream world as she led Jeremy through a spiraling black iron gate and walked up the long driveway towards a huge three-story mansion. She would be almost unrecognisable to her mother; eight badges, dirt-scuffed clothes, six Pokeballs and Togetic on her shoulder. She was also accompanied by a traveling companion.

"Mom!" a very energetic Angelina ran ahead and embraced a purple-haired woman, who opened the polish cherrywood door. "Wow, you're getting big, what happened?"

"Well honey, I'm going to have your baby sister in a few weeks," Clarissa said, placing a hand on her belly in happiness. "Your father took me to one of his social gatherings back in March and a few days later, I went to the doctor to take some tests and found out the next day I was pregnant."

"Oh wow, that's great news!" Angelina exclaimed. "I'm going to be a big sister!"

Clarissa smiled. "I'm so glad you're happy. Did you manage to get all of your Johto Badges? Were my presents useful?"

"Yeah, real useful," Angelina said, "And I have all the badges."

"There you are," Jeremy said as he ran up to her.

"Mom, this is Jeremy Cretonne," Angelina introduced, "Jeremy, this is my mother, Clarissa."

"Nice to meet you in person," Clarissa smiled, "Thank you for looking out for my daughter."

"No problem," Jeremy winked, "-Uh.…"

"Call me Clarissa," Mrs. Murakami answered Jeremy's silent question. "Won't you come in and get some lunch? You can show me all your Pokemon and tell me about what's going on, and then you can go see the Professor."

"Okay," Angelina and Jeremy replied. They walked insided, and Jeremy looked around at the amazing foyer. The floors were made of marbles and the walls were painted in gold paint. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling, a red carpet was rolled down the spiraling staircase with a gold banister. Large paintings of the Murakami family were hung on the walls while expensive vases sat on polish dark marble stands stood below them.

They sat down in the parlor as one of the maids brought Angelina, Jeremy, and Clarissa some tea and sandwiches.

"So how's your Pokemon?" Clarissa asked her daughter, after sipping some tea from her cup. "Your Togetic's so cute, by the way," she stroked the middle head-spike of the creature now perched on her shoulder.

"Excellent!" Angelina replied excitedly, "They're so gonna help me win the Johto League Silver Conference!"

Clarissa smiled gently, "I'm sure the whole town would just love to come watch your battles."

"I'd also like to get in some training and I have to go see Professor Oak too." Angelina stood up and pushed in her seat, about to leave, but she stopped upon seeing someone in the doorway. "M-M-Marcus?"

Everyone turned and saw a young boy of fifteen years with messy black hair, fair peach skin, and dark blue eyes. He was Angelina's favorite cousin, and the Swarovski's oldest son. Although he had been off on his own Pokemon journies and made a surname for himself, he would always remain in contact with the family through letters and video phone. He wore black baggy jeans that covered his shoes, a red short sleeved unbuttoned jacket over a black short sleeved shirt, a silver belt containing six Pokeballs, and a black backpack slung over his back.

"Hey Angel, what's up?" the boy smirked. "Heard you're finally ready to compete in the Silver Conference."

Angelina smiled. "You bet, came to see me before I head up that way?"

"Even better," Marcus grinned. "I'm coming up with you, and my girlfriend is joining me."

"Oh?" Angelina was confused, yet surprised. "Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that in the last letter," Marcus said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He turned slightly, and yelled out. "April, get in here!"

There was a nervous silence as a young girl around Marcus' age walked into the parlor. "Hi," she waved. She was pretty, about the same height as Marcus, with curly mid-back length ginger-brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top and a black knee-length skirt, black platforms, and silver hoop earrings. Six Pokeballs adourned her sparkly belt around her petite waist, and held a red carrying bag.

"This is my girlfriend, April Jettison." Marcus said, then pointed everyone out to her. "That's my Aunt Clarissa and her daughter, Angelina."

"Nice to meet you," April smiled.

"Like wise," Clarissa nodded in approval toward Marcus. "Why don't you two stay here and relax? I'm sure you're tired from all that traveling in the Hoenn Region."

Smiles went around the room, until Angelina broke the silence, "So can we go to Professor Oak's?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jeremy said, he turned to Marcus and April. "Coming with us?"

"Nah, you go on ahead," Marcus waved, but then he stopped and took a second glance at Jeremy. "Hey, aren't you that powerful trainer that placed second in the Kanto League last year?"

"Yeah I was," Jeremy nodded. "I think I saw you around there."

Marcus held out his hand. "The names' Marcus Trainum, it's an honor to meet you, and you've already met my girlfriend."

Jeremy nodded toward April as he shook hands with Marcus. "Yeah actually, April and I are cousins, but its nice to meet you as well. The names' Jeremy Cretonne."

"A'hem," Angelina interrupted. "Can we go?"

"Oh, sorry." Jeremy blushed. "I'm coming."

Angelina and Jeremy left the house and made their way to Professor Oak's Laboratory in Pallet Town; they decided to fly there on Jeremy's Dragonite. Togetic squealed happily as they left; the sheer emotion of the reunion of mother and child had been like a wonderful feast for him, and he felt more powerful than ever as he circled Angelina on his tiny wings. Dragonite roared upon their arrival, landing on the other side of a bridge where they saw a giant pink building with a bigger windmill behind it up on top of a hill. Jeremy thanked his Pokemon and recalled it for a long rest, then they climbed up the stone steps as they stood in front of the door after Angelina rung the doorbell.

An old man with gray hair wearing a lab coat greeted the two trainers. "Good to see you, Angelina. Hello Jeremy. And how's Charmeleon?"

"Pretty good, Professor!" Angelina said, walking inside the house. "It'll be a long while until he evolves into a Charizard."

"That's great!" Professor Oak smiled, "Your Butterfree and Delibird are doing just fine. Wanna come see them? They're in the back."

"Sure," Angelina replied.

There was a long hallway with lots of doorways and a set of stairs going up. Angelina and Jeremy walked through the main laboratory and into the backyard where a huge field, about five acres, was fenced around it to keep the tamed Pokemon in. The field area had dozens and hundreds of different Pokemon ranging from Ponyta to Magnemite.

"Flutura! Ice-Wing!" Angelina called out as a pink Butterfree flew toward her and squeaked with joy. A red penguin-like Pokemon ran as fast as it could across the grass, also making it's way to Angelina who picked it up and hugged it.

"Are you going to train them?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't see why not," Angelina responded, "I know my Butterfree is strong with her Psychic and Bug Attacks, but I haven't used my Delibird yet. So who will I take out?"

"Free!" Flutura flew off of Angelina's head and over to a small dish on the ground in front of Ice-Wing. They began eating some Pokemon food.

"They're hungry," Oak announced, then he noticed the Togetic perched on Angelina's shoulder. "Oh my, did your Togepi evolve?"

"Yeah, back in the Ice Path." Angelina said, her Togetic squeaked happily. "I'm surprised you remember the Pokemon from the egg that Mr. Pokemon gave me."

They walked back inside the laboratory where Professor Oak looked over Togetic and Angelina's other Pokemon in the Pokemon examination room. They noticed dozens of machines and computers inside, buzzing and whirring as if they had a life of their own. There were also notebooks and textbooks everywhere, many written by the Professor himself.

"Your Pokemon are in good shape, but I'd recommend a more structured training session. Perhaps setting aside an hour or so each day. Togetic, whom I gather that you don't use for battles, is in very good condition indeed. You must be treating it very kindly for it to become so happy and healthy," Professor Oak said, as Togetic landed on Angelina's shoulder.

Angelina beamed proudly. "Me and Bachiko have always been great friends. Thanks for the check-up, I'll try and figure out some sort of training session like you said," she said, and the professor smiled.

Later that evening, Angelina and Jeremy were back at the house eating italian style pizza and breadsticks for dinner. They were sitting at the table with Clarissa, Marcus, and April.

"Well, we didn't get any training done today, but I think we will tomorrow," Jeremy informed Angelina as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Okay with me," Angelina replied as she chowed down on some pizza and smiled, tomato sauce on her top lips, everyone laughed.

**§To Be Continued§**

*Angelina and Jeremy return to the outskirts of Viridian City to visit Angelina's mother. They also travel to Pallet Town to visit Professor Oak.  
*Angelina's mother is pregnant  
*The nickname for Butterfree means "butterfly" in Albanian.  
*The nickname for Delibird means Ice for its type, and Wing because it can fly.  
*Angelina's cousin Marcus Trainum returns from Hoenn with his girlfriend April.  
*Jeremy and April are cousins.

Continue reading chapter 30! Thanks!


	29. Departing For Mount Silver

Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

Chapter 29: Mount Silver Departing

About two weeks later of hard intense training for the Silver League Conference, Clarissa threw a farewell party in Angelina's honor. Professor Oak was there, all the locals in town, there was even a surprise visit from the Violet City Gym Leader Falkner.

"I would like to raise a toast, to Angelina, for conquering all eight gyms in Johto!" Falkner said, raising up his glass.

"Wow. Thanks guys," Angelina said. "It really means a lot that you all are throwing a party for me. I'm sure tons of people have beaten all eight gym leaders in Johto before, right?"

"Well, actually, no," Professor Oak said. "Very few ever do, and certainly not very many from ones living in Kanto."

"Oh. Well, anyway, I still think it's really nice for you all to be doing this. How long has it been since I first left?" Angelina asked.

"Oh, probably eight months is my guess. Right, Professor?" Clarissa asked.

"Yes, that's sounds about right." Oak nodded, then looked at his watch. "Well, its almost five o'clock. I have to feed the Pokémon back at the lab! Sorry I couldn't stay longer. Bye, Angelina, and good luck!" he waves and travels back to his laboratory in Pallet Town.

"Well, Angelina, eight months ago we battled each other. A week before that, I helped you put out that fire at Professor Elm's lab." Falkner said. "It has been a long time since we have seen each other's Pokémon. How 'bout we have a battle, just for the heck of it?"

Angelina thought for a second before deciding, then smiled. "Sure. It'll be a three-on-three battle, alright?" she said, making space in the front yard for their battle. "I'll lead off. Go, Rocky!" she hurled a Pokeball into the grass. Her large, Megaton Pokémon came out, and awaited Falkner's Pokémon.

"Go, Mantine!" Falkner said. A manta ray-like Pokemon flew out of the Pokéball, soaring high into the air with its wing-like flippers, a Remoraid attached to one of its wings.

Angelina certainly did not expect a Water-type Pokémon. She checked her Pokédex to see what type Mantine was. "_**Mantine. The Kite Pokémon. This Pokémon swims freely in open seas, it may fly out of the water and over the waves if it builds up enough speed." **_

"What's its type?" Angelina asked._** "Mantine's type one: Water. Type two: Flying." **_"Oh, okay. Rocky, Rock Slide, now!" Golem jumped up into the air and started spinning around in circles, making rocks fly at Mantine. Mantine was damaged severely but came back with Bubblebeam, doing a tremendous amount of damage.

"Good job, Mantine. Now, attack with Supersonic!" Falkner commanded. Mantine was about to confuse Golem when Angelina thought of a way to avoid it.

"Rocky," Angelina said to her Rock Pokémon. "Use Rollout!" Golem rolled around on the ground, avoiding the sonic airwaves, and then rammed into Mantine. Mantine wasn't knocked out yet, and continued to battle.

"Mantine, finish it! Use Surf!" Mantine turned around to attack when Golem appeared out of nowhere at used Tackle on it.

"Yeah! Alright, Rocky!" Angelina shouted.

"Mantine, return. Come out, Pidgeot!" Falkner threw his pokéball up to the air and a flash of red light came from it. A giant Pokémon gained form. It was the final evolution of Pidgey; bearing a striking resemblance to Pidgeotto with a glossier plumage and magnificent wings. It let out a cry that echoed. "Steel Wing, now!" Pidgeot's wing turned to metal, and then struck Golem upside the head.

Angelina's Golem was stronger than Falkner thought it was, and so Golem was not knocked out. Golem used a Rock Slide on Pidgeot, which hammered him into the ground, but it got back up and attacked with Quick Attack.

"Great, Pidgeot. Try Mud-Slap. That should finish Golem off." Pidgeot landed on the ground and then kicked mud into Golem's face, which was enough to knock it out.

"Rocky, you did great. Come back. Now, I choose as my next Pokémon…Charcoal!" Angelina hurled another Pokéball into the grass, and out came the loyal and ambitious Flame Pokémon, Charmeleon. "Charcoal, Flamethrower, now!" Charmeleon shot flames out at Pidgeot which struck and burnt it. It did not stop it, however.

"Pidgeot, Whirlwind, now! Blow Charmeleon away!" Pidgeot whipped up strong gusts of wind and blew them at Charmeleon, but he had seen this attack before. He used Flamethrower on the whirlwind, and, as before, created a fiery tornado! Angelina was familiar with this, and was ready.

"Charcoal, charge into the flames and use Fire Blast!" Charmeleon was a little confused by this. By charging into the flames, he would hurt himself. But, alas, Charmeleon did as Angelina said, and rammed into the flaming twister. Right when he hit it, he launched the tornado away with Fire Blast. Charmeleon then realized Angelina's plan, and decided that no matter how farfetched the plan might be, Angelina knew what she was talking about. This attack knocked out Pidgeot, forcing Falkner to switch Pokémon.

"Darn it," Falkner said. Although Pidgeot was his strongest Pokémon, he still believed that he could win. "I thought he could win. Oh, well. As my next Pokémon I'll choose…Gligar, go!" He threw a yellow Pokéball into the arena, and out came the bat-like Pokemon, Gligar. It had blue wings and pincers on its forelegs, and a stinger on its segmented-insectoid tail. "Gligar, Fissure, now!" Gligar flew up into the air and then rammed into the ground, causing it to split right up to Charmeleon. The attack luckily had no effect on Charmeleon, giving him a chance to fight.

"Charcoal, Fire Punch!" Angelina commanded. Charmeleon spat an ember onto its fist, igniting it. Charmeleon then punched Gligar with all of its power, which wasn't nearly enough to knock out Gligar; Charmeleon was far too weak from the former battles to inflict a major amount of damage.

"Gligar, finish it, Rock Slide, now!" Gligar soared up into the sky and then started spinning around in circles, making rocks fall on top of Charmeleon, knocking it out immediately.

"You were awesome, Charcoal. You deserve a good rest. Now, come out Spritz!" Angelina threw a another Pokeball out into the grass, and out came her next Pokémon. She knew that her Azumarill needed a little exercise, and this battle would be good for her. "Bubblebeam, now!" Azumarill releases white bubbles at Gligar in great speed. Gligar was damaged, but was still ready to take on anything that Azumarill could pull off.

"Gligar, Toxic!" Falkner commanded.

Gligar shot a small steam of poison at Azumarill, which greatly poisoned the aquatic Pokemon. Angelina wasn't worried, however, and told Azumarill to use Water Gun. Azumarill shot a stream of water at Gligar, making it slam into a tree and knocked unconscious.

"Good job, come back Gligar. I choose you, Fearow!" Falkner tossed his pokeball into the air and out flew a giant brown bird with a long pointed beak and huge shaggy-feathered wings.

Angelina didn't know what it was, though she thought it would be interesting. "What is that?" She shouted as she pulled out her pokedex.

_**"Fearow, the Beak pokemon; the evolved form of Spearow. This bird pokemon has a really nasty temper and is extremely dangerous. Use extreme caution."**_

"A Fearow." Angelina repeated as she stared at Falkner while she put her pokedex away and took out her last Pokeball. "Then I choose you, Sparkette!" she released her energetic Pikachu. "Start off with Thunderbolt!"

"Pika," Pikachu began charging up its electricity.

"Fearow fly up high!" Falkner commanded as Fearow began climbing until it reached a safe distance away.

Pikachu released its electrical attack toward the Fearow, but the Beak Pokemon didn't budge from its place in the sky and Angelina thought this would make an easy hit. Suddenly to Angelina's surprise, the electric attack stopped about a foot away from the Fearow and then disappeared.

"What happened?" Angelina said as Pikachu stopped the attack.

"Fearow is too high, Pikachu's electricity can't travel that far!" Jeremy called out.

_**'Oh no,'**_ Angelina thought, but then she shook her mind clear. _**'This just means I have to attack when it is further down.' **_she nodded as she started at her opponent.

"Fury attack!" Falkner shouted as Fearow dove toward the Pikachu.

"Try to dodge!" Angelina called out.

Angelina and Pikachu moved too slowly as Pikachu got hit several times by Fearow's fury attack. Pikachu got thrown to the side as Fearow climbed back up into the sky.

"Sparkette!" Angelina shouted as she saw her Pikachu jump back onto its feet.

"Fury attack again!" Falkner commanded as Fearow dove once again.

"Use Agility to dodge and try to grab a hold of it!" Angelina shouted, as Pikachu was able to dodge to the right and out of the way of Fearow's attack. Just as Fearow flew by, Pikachu leaped onto its back and hung onto Fearow's neck as the Beak Pokemon rose back into the sky.

"Get that Pikachu off of you!" Falkner shouted as Fearow began to swerve back and forth trying to toss the Pokemon off.

"Quick Sparkette, use Thunder Shock!" Angelina ordered as Pikachu's cheeks and body glows yellow.

Fearow continued to swerve to try to shake the Pokemon off, but before it could, Pikachu released a yellow lightning bolt straight into Fearow's body.

"FEEEEARRRRRRRRR," Fearow screamed as the electrical attack did tremendous damage.

"Get it off!" Falkner shouted as Fearow flinched for a few more seconds and then swung its body around to toss the Pikachu off.

"Sparkette!" Angelina cried out as she watched her Pikachu flew off of Fearow and fell to the ground, landing on its face and stomache. Pikachu shakily attempted to get back onto her feet. "Sparkette, are you okay?" Pikachu nodded, not ready to go down yet. "Great!"

Fearow struggled but managed to stay in the air.

"You just won't quit will you?" Falkner said. "We'll just have to finish you off the hard way. Fearow use your Fury Attack!"

Fearow dove and attacked the Pikachu.

"Agility!" Angelina called as Pikachu managed to dodge by moving side by side. "Thundershock it again!"

Pikachu's body glowed yellow once more and shot another lightning bolt at the Fearow.

"Climb!" Falkner shouted as Fearow bolted into the sky, dodging the attack.

Angelina knew that Pikachu wouldn't last for too much longer so she had to think up something in order to finish this battle fast.

Falkner decided he wanted to end the battle first. "We need to get this battle over with," he said as he noticed the sun began to drop down into the horizon. He then turned his attention back to the battle. "Use Aeroblast!" he commanded as his Pokemon began to glow.

"Aeroblast is the strongest attack a Flying Pokemon has!" Jeremy shouted.

"You better forfeit," Marcus said. "Or Pikachu could be in real trouble."

Angelina refused to give up and already knew what she was going to do.

"I really need to you be quick on this, Sparkette," Angelina said again, but this time to Pikachu.

"Go, Aeroblast it now!" Falkner ordered as Fearow burst into a beam of light, dove and bolted at the Pikachu.

"Steady," Angelina said as Fearow gained speed. "Steady."

As soon as Fearow was almost upon Pikachu, Angelina ordered, "Agility!"

Pikachu raced out of the way of Fearow causing the Beak Pokemon to miss, then jumped behind it and turned to face it.

"Hurry Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!" Angelina ordered.

Pikachu charged the attack and released two bolts of electricity towards the Fearow.

"Fearow climb!" Falkner commanded, unfortunately Fearow was still traveling at a super speed so it didn't have time to change direction. Pikachu's Thunder Wave struck the Fearow and held it in place. "Fearow no! Get away from there!"

Pikachu's Thunder Wave was strong and Fearow was trapped in the electricity and couldn't move.

"Now finish that Fearow off with Thunder!" Angelina shouted.

Pikachu stopped its paralyzing move and with the static bolts still running through Fearow's body, the Beak Pokemon was still paralyzed and couldn't move an inch. Pikachu fired a massive beam of electricity straight into Fearow, and by the time Pikachu stopped the attack, Fearow collapsed onto the ground and fainted.

"We did it, Sparkette!" Angelina held out her arms as Pikachu ran to her trainer. She hugged her Pokemon. "Great job, you were amazing!" Then she looked down at her waist as her other Pokeballs. "You all did great!"

Marcus, April, and Jeremy cheered and ran up to Angelina to congratulate her.

"That was awesome!" Jeremy said.

"You did it!" Marcus cheered.

"Thanks you guys," Angelina said.

"Fearow return," Falkner called his pokemon back and begin clapping in congratulations to Angelina.

Angelina placed her Pikachu onto the ground and then called her back into the Pokeball.

"Angelina," Clarissa called. "It's time for dinner."

"Alright, Mom. Hey Falkner, wanna stay for dinner?"

"No, thanks. I gotta get back to my gym. I wish you the best of luck at the Silver Conference." Falkner said, then sent out a Crobat and flew away on it. Angelina walked in with her friends and prepared herself to leave for Mount Silver the next day.

"So today's the day you're.…" Clarissa sniffed as a tear formed in her eye, "On your way to the Silver Conference.…"

"Yes mother," Angelina smiled, standing outside her house the following morning with Jeremy behind her.

"Don't worry," Jeremy assures. "I'll take care of her."

"And we'll see you guys once we get there," Marcus added, standing nearby with April, "Now you've got the map card for Mt. Silver on your Poke-Gear?"

"Yeah," Angelina smiled as she pointed to her pack, "It's all in here, my badges too and my Pokedex. I'm all ready to go."

"Okay sweetie," Clarissa cried some, "You know to go straight through the outskirts of New Bark Town and you're there.… use your Poke-Gear."

"Right," Angelina hugged her mother tightly, after a short pause they let go. "Bye Mom, bye Marcus, see ya April! Love you guys."

"Love you, too," they replied in unison and then waved goodbye to Jeremy as the duo made their way out of sight.

Angelina and Jeremy now make their way through a small shady forest; just a couple of yards ahead is the start of Mount Silver. They continued their way through the shady forest area until they came to a huge clearing, a hilly mountain ahead of them.

"Mount Silver," Angelina gasped in awe as she took in the full view of the amazing mountain, with billowing white smoke emerging from the top of it. "I've heard that people from all over Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn come here."

"All to compete in the Silver Conference," Jeremy finished. "Its directly on the boarder between Kanto and Johto. I think it shouldn't take too much longer to get there though."

They walked up one of the trails going up the mountain for about an hour but not even scratching the surface of the journey. The road was choked with long, thick grass, pools of water and large boulders, forcing them to backtrack and change course more than once. The one positive point was that there seemed to be no other trainers travelling at that point, so they didn't see anybody who could challenge them to a battle. Mt Silver was very close to Indigo Plateau, which itself sat almost directly on the border between Kanto and Johto.

"We're almost there!" Angelina smiled two hours later as she read to her friend from her Poke-Gear, the map informed that the Silver League Conference building and stadium was ahead. "I can't wait!"

They continued to walk down the trail and continued on their way for about ten minutes until they reached the end of the road.

"The Conference!" Angelina gasped as she viewed the huge building in front of her, "Let's go!" she screamed and ran to the building.

"Not again," Jeremy sighed.

Now that Angelina and Jeremy have finally made it to Silver Town where the Silver League Conference takes place, what new surprised await them? Though the story is dwindling down, the action has just begun.…

§To Be Continued§

*Angelina's mother throws a farewell party for Angelina collecting all eight Johto badges.  
*Angelina uses Pikachu, Charmeleon, Golem, and Azumarill against Falkner's Pidgeot, Gligar, Mantine, and Fearow. Falkner is defeated again.  
*The Pidgeot that Falkner has is the same Pidgeotto that was used in Angelina's first Johto Gym battle. This Pokemon, Gligar, and Fearow were used in both rounds battling Falkner on Pokemon Stadium 2.  
*Falkner used Mantine, it is also part Flying, I came up with the idea of him using it in battle and using Crobat to fly back to Violet City since Pidgeot was injured in battle.  
*Angelina and Jeremy say their goodbyes and travel to the Silver League Conference.

Read on to chapter 30! Thanks!


	30. Christmas Disruption

Chapter 30: Christmas Disruption

"Whoa!" Angelina and Jeremy said as they walked through the huge glass doors and into the lobby of the Silver Conference main building, one Nurse Joy ran a mini-center. Boards were all over the walls of pictures of trainers. The lobby was full of people and Pokemon.

"Um…." Angelina was nervous as looked around; she made her way toward the counter.

"Angelina, Jeremy!" called out a voice from behind, it was April running toward them with a worried look on her face. "Thank goodness I found you!"

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked.

"Well, it's your mother," April said, trying to catch her breath. "She's in labor at the Viridian City Hospital, Marcus and the Swarovskis' are up there with her. I just flew in on his Dragonite. You have to come, it's an emergency!"

"Okay, I guess there will be time later to register," Angelina seemed disappointed, but a little happy to know her new sibling is coming. "Let's go, I wanna see if I have a baby brother or sister."

Angelina sat behind Jeremy on his Pidgeot, following April to Viridian City on her boyfriend's Dragonite. The flight was three hours, they didn't arrive at the hospital until after 3 o'clock. They rushed inside and into the waiting room where Marcus was sitting with Aunt Victoria and a middle-aged man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes, whom Angelina knew was her Uncle Anthony. She rarely saw him since he worked all the way in Saffron City at the Silph Company. Amber and Marina were playing on the floor with their stuffed Poke-Dolls.

"Is my mother all right?" Angelina asked.

"Angel dear," Victoria said, worry was also etched on her face. "Clarissa has been in labor since eleven this morning, and she just started having heart problems two hours ago. Marcus and I have been shooed out of the room by the doctors…. We just have to wait and hope for the best."

"What about my father?" Angelina added. "Doesn't Giovanni know what's going on?"

Victoria was in shock, due to Angelina mentioning the man that was rarely around for Clarissa except for holiday occasions. "We tried multiple times, but-" she was interrupted by her husband.

"That bloody man doesn't care two Tauros-craps for them, Victoria," Anthony said in anger, his face redder than a Tomato berry. "Its an outrage he puts that business first instead of his own family. I'm happy his daughter stopped his schemes in Johto."

Angelina was shocked how her uncle spoke about her father, yet she knew Giovanni probably had his reasons for not being around, and was also very concerned for her mother. She sat down beside April whom was to Marcus's right, and Jeremy sat next to Angelina's right. Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to hours, and still no signs of any doctors. Anthony was pacing, Victoria was knitting, and the younger kids (except Angelina) were sleeping. Marcus, April, and Jeremy walked into the lobby carrying six white boxes.

"Angel, you hungry?" Jeremy sat down and placed a small white box near her backpack on the floor. "It's late dinner, since we missed it five hours ago."

Angelina did not answer, her face wore anxiousness and fear. She was staring dead ahead at the wall clock. The small hand was between the eleven and twelve while the big hand was on the eleven.

"Angel?" Jeremy shook her lightly.

Angelina blinked and turned to Jeremy, her expression hadn't changed and he felt it.

"Don't worry," Jeremy took her hands, rubbing them gently. "I'm here for you. Maybe she'll be all right and-" he stopped in mid-sentence and stared at something passed Angelina's shoulder.

Everyone was silent as they looked up and saw a nurse step into the waiting room with a blotchy face. Angelina knew something was wrong, but what? Her mother was having a baby.

"It's a girl," the nurse said, and paused cautiously, during the time Angelina tried to reflect on the expression on her face that made it obvious to her she was upset.

_**'Maybe more good news,' **_Angelina thought._** 'So why is she looking like someone died?'**_

"But, um, the mother…. she died…. during labor."

Gasps fell around the room, except for Angelina. She had never expected the death in her thoughts to be in any manner real. She was sitting there, motionless, without a thought in her mind- and the rest of the world was spinning uncontrollably around her. She couldn't think, move, or cry. The only thing she felt was an acute pain in her chest, threatening to make her burst.

"You can go in and see the baby, if you wish." The nurse left silently.

Victoria was now weeping, and Anthony rushed over to console her. Marcus had tears leaking down his face while hugging his crying girlfriend. Amber and Marina were too young to understand what was going on, and luckily they were asleep.

Angelina stood up shakily, yet she wanted to walk into her mother's room in steady determination. She cried out at the sight of her mother laying on the bed with her eyes closed and her body was still as stone. Tears glistened her hazel eyes and down her face, she just couldn't believe that her mother was dead…. and on Christmas, too.

Angelina's new baby sister was still covered in blood, a tiny creature cradled softly in a soft pink blanket. She was asleep and looked so at ease, so placatory, which is how Angelina wanted to feel. Suddenly, the clock tolled and Angelina could hear it from inside the room.

"Midnight," a voice said from the doorway, Angelina looked up and saw it was Jeremy, and even he was crying. This was the first time in the six months that she's known him to show that kind of emotion. "Merry Christmas."

"Christmas," Angelina whispered. "Mother's death…. my sister's birth." she held out her arms and embraced her best friend, which he returned. "Jeremy…. this is my December."

"D-don't say that," Jeremy scolded and rubbed her back soothingly. "Something did turn out good, you have a baby sister."

"But without a mother," Angelina wiped her tears away as Togetic landed on her shoulder, buoying her up. "I'm the only person that my sister can look up to."

"Angel, no," Jeremy said, shaking his head. "Y-you have the Swarovskis', don't forget Marcus and April too. I r-really don't think you'd forget m-me."

"Jeremy, I'd never," Angelina cried, hugging him tighter. "You care so much; more than just a good friend would show in less than a year."

"Yes," Jeremy agreed, and he kissed Angelina's forehead. "I do more than you know."

Angelina smiled lightly, though she was still clearly upset. She turned to her baby sister. "I have to name her. I don't think the nurse mentioned that the baby was named yet."

"Give her a good one," Jeremy encouraged. "For you and your mother."

Angelina thought silently, staring at the baby. She smiled, "Okay, Seitansai Bara, it means Christmas Rose in Japanese. My mother loved Christmas, even if it never snowed in the Orange Islands, and she'd always wanted her next child named similarly to Christmas. Her grandmother was named Rose, and she'd want that for a name, too. So since the Japanese name might be difficult to pronounce, I'll name her Christina Rose."

"Yeah, it's perfect." Jeremy smiled. "Your mother would like that."

After a moment of silence, the two trainers broke off from the hug and blushed. Togetic let out a string of strangely musical chirps, squeaks, chimes and echoes, a tune which made Angelina feel full and warm inside.

"Well, um…." Angelina began. "I guess it's too late to register for the Johto League."

"We could always try next year," Jeremy said. "Now's not a good time to leave the family."

"I know," Angelina agreed. "Let's go tell everyone about the baby."

Angelina's journey came to an end about nine days after Christmas. She was no longer living in the huge mansion on the outskirts of Viridian City, but now with the Swarovskis' in Pallet Town. Jeremy had to leave for Goldenrod City since he promised his grandparents to help with their Day Care Center. Life for anyone isn't perfect, everyone gets their share of disappointments. One things for sure, Angelina will be taking on more responsibility in life; not only as a Pokemon, but as a good friend and a big sister.

§The End§

*Angelina and Jeremy arrive in Silver Town for the Silver League Conference, but April shows up saying Angelina's mother's in labor and they fly to the hospital in Viridian City.  
*Angelina's father, Giovanni does not make an appearance; Clarissa has been in labor since 11 am, had heart problems, and died during labor, but the baby was born on Christmas Eve.  
*Anthony Swarovski, Angelina's Uncle badmouth's Giovanni for not being there.  
*Angelina names her baby sister Christina Rose.  
*Angelina does not participate in the Silver League Conference and parts ways with Jeremy.

Well, this is the end of Angelina's Johto journey. What do you think will happen next? Will she continue her traveling to be a Pokemon Master and meet up with Jeremy again? All questions left in your reviews will be answered, ASAP! Thanks for reading! Love, RoseMasterD87!


End file.
